The Legacy: Chameleon
by sydejilar
Summary: Cammie Morgan is a teenage girl. She is the youngest, and one of the most talented spies in the CIA. Zach is the son of a terrorist, a cocky boy who is the best spy-in-training. He's worships the Chameleon and wishes to be like him. Or is Chameleon a him? Zach thinks so. What will happen when a girl beats him at his own game? 1st chapter is just an intro - Read at least to the 2nd
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

Cammie's POV

I'm Cameron Morgan. 16 years old, daughter of Rachel and Matthew Morgan. Niece of Abby Cameron, and Goddaughter to Joe Solomon. Spy-in-training. Well, at least that's what my profile says on the CIA agent network.

There's another agent profile on the network that you should be concerned with as well. The Chameleon. Code name, of course. Responsible for Dubai Operation 'Say Your Goodbyes', Operation 'Stand Up', Bangladesh Operation 'Forget It' and lots more. Pavement Artist. Level 20 Clearance. Only easily viewable by Level 15 Clearance Agents.

But people don't know the whole story. Lives can't be completely displayed on a small locked page in the CIA database. I'm not only Cammie Morgan, the one with the famous parents in the spy community. Nor am I simply a spy-in-training. The people don't know what's not there.

They don't know that ever since I was little, I played games with my dad. I tailed him around and played tricks on my parents in order to find out what I was getting for Christmas, or my birthday. Following targets because my little 7 year-old face was too innocent for any suspicion.

You've probably already guessed it, but I am the Chameleon. Yes I am a female, not the typical, stereotypical talented male that everyone believes me to be. So that's how I live my life, full-time spy, part-time fake spy-in-training. Constantly in danger.

But that's how I like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so this chapter is kind of short, but it will get better. I also wanted an awesome Cammie but it will show more later but she will be more realistically epic and so... yeah.**

Chapter 2: Vacation

Cammie's POV

My bruised body ached as I slid out from the pilot's door of the helicopter. I had just flown back from a mission gone wrong. Trudging through the pristine white halls of the underground CIA base, I vividly remembered how 20 guys had attacked me as I had emerged from the ordinary-looking office building with the information. It wasn't expected, but of course, being me, I fought all the guys and knocked them unconscious. As anybody could see, if there were anyone around, there were bruises and cuts showing through my ruined clothes, plain evidence of the fight.

Arriving to the elevators, the silver doors slide open revealing the first other CIA agent I had seen in a month. I knew the girl, she was a college intern named Kelly. I lazily lifted up a hand a waved a hello as she did the same.

"Gosh Chameleon, what happened to you?" She looked me up and down.

I just imagined the sight I was at this moment. My normally bright blue eyes were most likely dimmed, my dishwater blonde hair wind-blown and tangled, scuffed black high-heel ankle boots, ripped black skinny jeans, dirtied jacket and shirt. Even though I hadn't looked into a mirror yet, I could imagine each detail. Adding onto that image, I imagined chapped lips, a purple cheek, and smeared eyeliner.

I sighed, "Got into a little bit of trouble on my mission. I'm going to go for a meeting with the Director right now."

"Well afterwards you should go to the clinic and do the required mission paperwork as you get tended to," Kelly was still staring at my bruises, "I have to go though, but get better!"

"I will!" I called back as she started down the long hallway.

I walked into the elevator and pressed the button that said 'Basement' on it. The button turned green as it scanned by fingerprint. Suddenly, the entire elevator was filled with lasers that scanned me up and down, checking for retinals and anything that could potentially harm the Director. Finally, the elevator lurched and rose upward. In case you didn't know, the button that says 'Basement' doesn't actually take you to the basement, instead, the doors opened to reveal the top floor, which was above ground.

Stepping in, I notice the familiar office. It was a pretty huge office, with an entire wall of bullet proof glass, with silver, black, white, and glass theme. As I passed the black couches and approached the glass desk, the black office chair swirled around to reveal the Director.

"Hello Chameleon," the Director acknowledged me with a simple head nod, "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back, Sir." I said with all the respectfulness I could muster.

"Today, I'm just going to cut to the chase so you can visit the clinic and see your family."

I smiled in gratefulness and gave a slight nod.

"I have decided that you are in need of a well-deserved break," the Director brought the first slice of humour in the conversation with a chuckle, "You have been working everyday for the past 4 years! The most dedication I have seen from any agent in a long time."

It was true. I had been working constantly since I turned 12, and my parents had finally allowed me to be a full-time spy, as I was well-past college education at that age. My muscles ached from years of non-stop work, and I viewed this break in angelic light.

"You will be getting 4 months off, at the least," the Director's firm voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Whatever you decide to do with this break, it's up to you. That is all for now, you may leave."

I stood up, "Thank you, Sir."

"Goodbye for now, Chameleon." the Director called to me as the elevator doors shut.

**AN: I will try to update faster**

**\- (Not actually my name)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trouble

Cammie's POV (Still, yeah I know, it will change soon)

I headed for the clinic, which was on the -5th floor. The elevator doors slid open once again and revealed bustling people and an open room with offices to my left and right. Spotting the clinic at the other side of the room, I plodded toward it. Yeah, I know, top spy, Chameleon, legacy, plodding, but give me some credit, I was extremely damaged!

The door opened as I neared the office. It revealed Karen, who had the ears of a bat (I have extremely good hearing, but her's is better). She was dressed in blue CIA scrubs, accessorized with a huge smile. Her blonde hair bounced as she turned around, heading towards one of the tables.

"Well Cammie, you look like hell!" She said way too enthusiastically while patting the table, gesturing me to sit there.

Karen always patched me up after missions. In a way, she was like another aunt. We were really close, seeing as I was in there at least 4 times a month.

"Yeah tough mission, but I handled it," I shrugged and hopped up onto the table.

"Well I'm going to get started on patching you up," Karen smiled brightly, "Get comfortable, you're gonna be here for awhile!"

50 minutes and 14 seconds later, I had finished all of my mission paperwork and was all patched up.

"Thanks Karen," I smiled gratefully, "I would stay and chat, but my parents probably want to see me."

She nodded and scurried to the man that had just come in limping.

It was time for me to head home. I rode the elevator, for the last time today (hopefully), and went to floor 1. This was the parking garage that was reserved for the top spies, which included me. I strolled toward the far corner of the dim garage, my heels clacking in the still silence.

I arrived at my car. There wasn't anything I could do to stop myself from breaking into a huge smile. My car was the birthday present I had gotten last year, courtesy of me. It was a matte black Porshe 918 Spyder. The techs at the CIA added bulletproof outer layer, with bullet-proof windows, solid rubber tires, mission alert system, ejection seats, built-in parachutes, and some other things. Basically, it was everything every spy has ever wanted in a car. It was one of my most prized possessions, coming second to my lipstick taser.

Walking up to the driver's door, I placed my entire hand on the window. The window flashed a quick red as it read my fingerprints. Suddenly, the door clicked open and I entered my car. I slid into the black leather seats and did my seatbelt.

Right now, you may be thinking, 'spies don't use seatbelts!', but this is reality. Not a fanfiction. Not a book. Not a movie. Don't ever believe spy movies, honestly I could go on forever about how incorrect they all are, but that would bore you, so I'm gonna get on with it.

Placing one hand on the steering wheel and one on the manual gear, I stepped on the gas and sped out of the parking garage. The hum of the car was already making me feel at home. I drove toward the inconspicuous suburban house that I live in with my parents. During the drive, I felt more and more at home as I saw the familiar roads, famous sights, and mobs of tourists.

I drove into the driveway of a mid-sized house, with perfect green grass, well-manicured flower garden, two garages, alternating brick colors, and dark wood shutters. This was home. Opening the garage, I parked and walked into the seemingly normal house. But things were never as it seems.

As soon as I brought my eye up to the retinal scanner, our bookcases flipped to reveal books such as "Cracking Codes" and "Computer Hacking 101". The door to our underground gym was exposed by the sliding manilla wall, our computers slid into the desk and CIA issued laptops rose up into place, changes went on around the house until it looked completely familiar.

"Cammie! You are okay? Right? Good mission?" My mom was always worried about my well-being, but danger comes with the job.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine," I sighed.

I was injured from the fight, but this was not even close to the worst I've had. My mind flashed back to the hospital bed. The monitor was beeping at a steady rate, needles stuck into my arms, oxygen nubs in my nose, casts on my legs, bandages across my torso, patch over my left eye. Catherine's name flashed in my head. I shuddered at the thought.

"Are you sure, Cams?" My mom showed her overprotective side once more.

"Yeah, I'm seriously fine. See, no damage," I showed her my arms, knowing that my clothes were covering all major damage.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! Get over here and give your Dad a hug!" My dad exclaimed appearing in the living room.

I gave him a huge hug, "It's good to be back, Dad."

My family smiled at each other. It wasn't too often that we got to be together in one house. Spy jobs don't really leave time for anything else. This moment reminded me of my childhood. I was still young, a spy-in-training, innocent. I guess I'm still young, but I'm no spy-in-training, and I'm far from innocence as well.

Still Cammie's POV

*BANG* My gun went off and the bullet went flying into the middle of the target. I was using my Glock G30 Subcompact Pistol. Not my favorite gun, to be honest, but it was decent.

I pressed the button to the side and my target board rolled forward until it stopped in front of me.

"Not too bad, Cam," My dad commented looking at my perfect shots.

For a spy, vacation turns out to be things like going to the CIA facility to work on my marksmanship (not that I needed to, anyway), and sparring with my parents in our underground gym.

I walked out of the shooting range to return to my locker and grabbed my favorite gun. It was a Colt Single-Action Revolver. You can't really bring that type of gun out into the field, so I tried to use it as much as I could at the shooting range.

Honestly, the gun is my favorite because it looks super vintage. I remember asking for it for over 5 years. Imagine the delight on my face when I unwrapped it on my birthday. As you can tell, I'm not like normal kids… Well, that depends on how you define normal.

Anyway, I shot for about an hour more. I got perfectly in the middle of the target each time. My target sheets were the proof of dedicated practice.

When we got home, I decided to do some hacking. I mean what else is a spy supposed to do without missions? Don't get me wrong, vacation is nice, but boring at times.

I hacked through the CIA database, which was easy enough, and I already had high enough clearance level that I didn't need to hack it, but I might as well use my talents.

Then, an idea popped up in my head. My finger furiously dashed along the keyboard of my laptop. I couldn't do anything to prevent the evil smirk that was rising on my face. The laptop loaded for a millisecond and then beeped. I was into the server. Scrolling through the data, a message popped up: an incoming to the computer server. "Top Secret" read the subject line. I opened the message and smiled. I wouldn't be bored for long.

**AN: Okay so this chapter was a still a bit short, but they will get longer, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mystery Girl

Yup Still Cammie's POV

I left the house and got into my Porsche and drove toward my destination: the Mall. Swiftly parking, I got out of the car and walked around until the designated time, 3:15. I waited nearly 3 minutes and 43 seconds before the signature white Gallagher van parked at the side of the curb by the Smithsonian. Girls in flashy clothes filed out, followed by the one and only Joe Solomon, my godfather. I scoffed at one of the girl's outfits: she had high heels and a short skirt, practically everything for attracting attention, not blending in. But what can you expect from spies-in-training? The girls dispersed into the crowd, easily blending in (most of them at least) to normal people, but of course, for me, they were easy to spot.

I followed Joe as he lead me across the sidewalk and street to another parking lot, with another van. This time, the side read, "Blackthorne Detention Center". The school for assassins. Joe opened the back door, and spoke to the boys.

"Boys, track your targets to their destinations," I lip read from my spot 15 feet away, "Good luck!"

Joe disappeared into the crowd and the boys filed out. None of them really stood out to me. I was pretty much used to attractive guy spies since I had started working with them at the CIA. It had become normal. But I could just imagine the look on the Gallagher Girls' faces when they saw these boys. I almost laughed out loud to myself.

But it was time to have a little fun. It was time for me to be a Chameleon.

The cove-ops exercise the Joe had planned out was for the boys to tail the girls to their destination without their knowledge, and for the girls to get there without a tail. My mission, well, I was going to stop all of them from doing their missions.

I spotted a boy with buzz cut blonde hair tailing a girl with curly brown hair. Discreetly sneaking up behind the boy, I found the perfect time to 'accidentally' bump him into the alley. I then pushed his pressure point on the side of his neck. He would be out for 30 minutes after this exercise ended.

I then proceeded to knock the brunette he was tailing out, and went searching for more.

This was honestly child's play. I easily spotted another victim by the counter-surveillance techniques they were performing. This time, snapping a napotine patch on her, I moved on.

Less than 30 minutes into the exercise, I had everyone but one, unconscious, ready to wake up at 5:15 PM. My eyes discreetly scanned the crowds, looking for the sign of one more ammateur spy. After 3 minutes and 40 seconds, I spotted the last boy, looking confused, as he could see his target no where.

Playing with him, I ran and bumped into him and 'fell' to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, making my face seem flustered, "I am such a klutz."

"No, no it's fine," He said, not really paying attention to me, but looking for his target or any possible tailers.

"I'm Sherie," I smiled innocently and looked as cute as I could.

"Zach, nice to meet you," He looked down at me with bright green eyes.

I knew those eyes. They looked so much different on his kind face. The same as Catherine's, but comforting instead of nightmare inducing. To be honest, I liked that change. God knows I don't need anymore to keep me up at night. But in front of me was Zachary Goode, legacy of the Circle of Cavan.

I snapped into focus and put a blush on my face. It just made him smirk and I don't know why but I felt like kicking the family jewels when it appeared on his face. But I had to keep my cover.

Zach pulled me up to stand and I yelped, "Owww!".

Pretending to be in pain, I scrunched up my face and leaned heavily on one foot, "I think I twisted my ankle!" I announced.

"Do you need help?" Zach asked with true concern evident in his eyes.

"No, I think I'm fine," I said softly as I stood up and "fell" into him.

I knew that he was actually concerned, no matter how evil his mother was. It would be more suspicious if I asked him to help me.

"Here, I'll help you," His strong arm reached out to mine, " Where to?"

I smirked inside. This was going to be fun.

Zach's POV

The door of the Blackthorne van slid open and light flooded in. My old teacher, Solomon, appeared in front of us.

"Boys you may open your folders," He gestured to the basket of manilla folders.

We each orderly grabbed our folders and opened them. Mine revealed the information of a target. It was a girl, 16, named Tina. Of course, these weren't ordinary girls, they were Gallagher Girls. I'm not supposed to know that, but c'mon, I'm a spy.

"Boys, track your targets and follow them to their destination. Good luck." Solomon disappeared into the crowd.

Each boy filed out of the van and did the same.

Before I get too far ahead of myself, I'm going to introduce myself. My name is Zachary Goode, but I go by Zach. I am a spy-in-training at Blackthorne, a spy school disguised as a prep school **(AN: It's just gonna have the same cover as Gallagher).** Actually, I am THE best spy-in-training (specializing in being a pavement artist), well according to every spy database that we know of. My father is unknown, and my mother, well I haven't talked to Catherine in quite a while… She is kind of a terrorist… But not me. I could never do that.

Anyway, this was going to be a piece of cake.

I easily blended in and found 'Tina'. She was wearing bright pink, flashy clothes. Amateur. Blending into the crowds, I came closer to her, ignoring the chattering of my classmates in my ear. I saw her pretending to make a call.

"Hey Duchess! What time do we have to be at the Ruby Slipper Exhibit? Oh, 4:45? Okay thanks!" She exclaimed into her phone.

Like I said, amateur. But since I knew where she was going, and when, I decided to do some sight seeing.

About 33 minutes and 44 seconds into the cove-ops practice, the noise in my comms had become deadly silent. I stood up, only slightly panicked and went to go check up on the others.

Suddenly, a flash of blonde flew before my eyes, and the next thing I knew, there was a beautiful civilian girl lying at my feet. Oops.

She got to her senses and looked up, "I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!"

Her face was flustered and I found it cute. She was beautiful and her being embarrassed just made her look 10 times better.

"No, no it's fine," I replied while looking around for any of my classmates or tailees.

"I'm Sherie," Her voice grabbed my attention once again and I looked down to meet her bright blue eyes.

"Zach, nice to meet you," I continued the conversation as I saw her blush.

I was quite the womanizer. In town girls would literally sway at the sight of me. Maybe that sounds a little cocky, but I promise that's not one bit of my pride, no matter what my best friend, Grant, will tell you.

Being the gentleman I am, I finally pulled her up off the ground and she yelled in pain. Now I felt really bad. Who knew my rock hard abs could do that to a girl?

"I think I twisted my ankle," Sherie announced, scrunching up her face.

"Do you need help?" I asked, truly concerned.

I think Sherie muttered something about being okay, but the next thing knew, she was falling into me.

"Here, I'll help you," I forcefully volunteered, I would not take no for an answer, "Where to?"

She smiled, "Thank you so much! I'm just going to meet my friend at the Pizza shop by the National Museum of American History."

"Perfect," I responded, picking her up, "That's exactly where I'm headed as well. **(AN: I'm gonna stop getting both of their views of the same exact moments because I don't really like it but I hope you kind of enjoyed that)**

Cammie's POV

'Zach' picked me up like a gentleman and we started to make our way toward the pizza shop so I could supposedly meet my friend. His face was stone solid and he showed no signs of exertion. I may look skinny, but all that muscle underneath weighs a lot. I mentally noted that he was good at hiding his emotions.

"So… Where do you go to school?" I asked, and made a pink blush flash onto my cheeks.

"Blackthorne. It's a boarding school in Maine." He looked down and answered.

I guess he wasn't such a good spy as I initially thought. He didn't even make up a cover for his school! Quickly, I made a split-second decision to see how much information I could get, even though I already knew everything, I wanted him to look like a fool.

"Hey! I know that school! My cousins live in the town right outside of it, but they say that it's for snotty rich kids." I continued to smile innocently.

"If she only knew," Zach muttered.

He thought I was only a civilian. If I was a civilian, I wouldn't be able to hear that. But we've been over this, I'm not normal.

"Well yeah, I wouldn't call us snotty but that's my school," He talked louder this time for I was actually supposed to hear this.

I chatted non-stop about my life, asking questions about his, and getting small answers. If I talked enough, I knew that he would lose track of time and arrive at his destination an hour before it was time, 4:45. I felt his pace slowing with every word and knew that I had judged him right. There is no time to make mistakes in the spy business.

When we finally got to the pizza place, he set me down, "Here you go."

"Thank you so much," I pretended like my ankle was still hurt, and put all my weight on the opposite foot, "I have no idea what I would have done without you."

"No problem," He smirked, "I'm sorry that you ran into my rock hard abs."

My inner self rolled my eyes and I was beyond annoyed with that smirk and his comment. But a good spy never loses her cover. So I sucked it up and blushed.

"I'll see you later," I whispered into his ear as I gave him a hug.

I felt him stiffen and gasp in confusion. My hand opened, revealing a napotine patch, and I smacked it on the back of his neck, mid-hug. Now it was my turn to smirk.

Zach POV

My eyes opened and I found myself in an alleyway, hidden behind some garbage cans. I couldn't remember anything except for putting down that 'Sherie' girl. My internal clock set itself and I realized that I was 30 minutes late to the destination. Crap.

I sprinted out of the alleyway, seeing that I was right next to the pizza shop. People stared as I ran for my life to the museum and climbing up the steps to get to the Ruby Red Slipper Exhibit. I approached the level that the exhibit was on and I noticed Solomon standing alone by the exhibit. Looking very angry.

Making my way toward him, his head swerved at the soft sound that my foots made.

"Why are you so late?! And where are you classmates?!" He nearly screamed into my ear.

"I don't know, I just woke up in the middle of an alley," I sheepishly shrugged, "I can't really remember anything."

"Well-" Solomon started but was cut off.

"Hello Joe," I heard a familiar feminine voice, but I didn't see a person, "You should have known that I was gonna mess with you."

Solomon's face turned white. Meanwhile, I was scared, which is not something I say often, because they were calling him Joe. I had also never seen Solomon scared, which made it worse. Whoever this was, well Solomon was intimidated by her.

Feeling a breeze to my left, I turned and jumped at the sight of 'Sherie' standing there. I didn't even know she had came up next to me, and I was supposed to be the best spy-in-training!

"What? Sherie?" I blabbered, genuinely confused.

By this time, Solomon had regained his composition and said, "This is one of the best spies I have ever known."

I stared, shocked at the girl who had outwitted me, and probably put me unconscious. In the corner of my eyes, my classmates started to appear on this floor, all looking dizzy and dazed. 'Sherie' probably did this to them all. But how? She's a girl! And why do it to her own friends?

"Hi Zach! It's so nice to see you again, Blackthorne Boy," She had a genuine smile on her face but the look in her eyes told me it was fake, that reminded me of Catherine.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," I replied trying to act cool and gain some leverage with this girl.

"Nice try, Zach, but not good enough," She smirked and suddenly disappeared into the crowd.

I glanced at Solomon, who had a proud smile shining on his face. Who was that girl?

**AN: The layout of the National Mall is probably wrong. I've never been there and I tried to look at a map layout, but honestly, as I write this, it is about 1 in the morning. This right here is dedication, but my eyes are too tired to look at the map and my brain is too tired to process the information so forgive me.**

**-S.L.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Spy, That's What We Do

Zach's POV

The Gallagher and Blackthorne students all stumbled into the middle of the room.

I turned to one of the girls, "Who was that?"

"How the hell would I know?" She replied with a strong British accent filled with irritation.

"Isn't she a Gallagher girl though?" I pestered the British girl further.

"No, and for gods-sake, she beat me!" The girl let out a frustrated growl and I almost let myself jump back.

I finally understood her whole "nice try" comment after I called her Gallagher girl. But if she didn't go to Gallagher, how could she be so good? How could she beat me? I'm the top spy in training! I'm Goode! **(AN: Yes, yes I just used that pun) **

My gaze landed on Solomon who had a stupid smirk on his face. I could tell that he knew the girl. How, you ask? Well, he had that proud look on his face. The same one that he had after he beat me in sparring on "Sparring with the Teachers Day". That day brought me a lot of bruises and painful memories.

"Who was that girl?" Grant appeared at my side with our other friend Nick.

"I have no idea," I admitted.

"Well! Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a first!" Nick exclaimed in a friendly banter.

I was known in Blackthorne for knowing everything. There was not a secret that could be kept from me. Until now. I punched Nick in the shoulder,

"I will find out," I smirked to myself, still wondering how another spy in training could beat me, the top rank.

Solomon's POV **(AN: I'm trying this out but I don't really like it)**

I should have known that Cammie would have pulled something like this. She tricked all of my students. I feel extremely proud, but I should be furious. Just wait until I call Matt and tell him what she did. Daughter like father. I swear, trouble is in their blood.

Cammie's POV

After I disappeared, I walked around with a tour group that was leaving the room and then hid in the shadows by the exit. I watched Zach look around, a confused look spreading across his face. My work was done. It was time to go back home.

I drove into my garage and entered my house with the usual greetings to my parents.

"Hey Cam," My dad called from the other room, "I just got off the phone and heard a very interesting thing."

"Oh really?" I walked until I was in his view, "What interesting thing?" An innocent smile spread on my face.

Of course I knew that he had gotten off the phone with Joe. I just enjoy testing out my lying abilities. What can I say, practice makes perfect.

"Yeah, Joe just told me what happened at The Mall." Dad gave me a proud smile.

"And?" I said, waiting either my praise or my punishment.

"Well, Joe and I have come up with a wonderful consequence." My dad did his sly smile that only appears when he's up to no good.

Dang it! I was really hoping for the praise but this would probably be even more interesting. And possibly dangerous.

"You, Cammie, are going to be joining the junior class during a Blackthorne-Gallagher exchange," He continued on, "So go pack because you are leaving tomorrow for Gallagher at 5 am sharp."

I opened my mouth ready to argue but realized it would do me no good. So I just sighed, nodded my head, and turned towards my room.

"And Cammie?" My dad called, "Joe says to make a creative entrance."

Suddenly, a smirk spread across my face as I raced upstairs to get packed. I couldn't wait to beat Goode at everything. Yeah, I think this would be good(e) for my state of mind. Catherine can really mess you up.

Cammie's POV (BUt a little later)

I had finished packing everything into the trunk of my nice car. I was up in my room straightening my outfit and grabbing my car keys. Stopping in front of the mirror, I checked my appearance.

My "dishwater" blonde hair was in beach waves, the golden streaks reflecting the summer light from my window. My blue eyes popped out, surrounded in cat eye eyeliner, and thick black eyelashes. The color of lipstick I had on was red, and the best part, it was lethal. If anyone kissed me, they'd be unconscious within seconds. "Sweet Dreams", it's my favorite color and type, made by yours truly. **(AN: This is from "Agent Carter")**

My outfit was simple. Tight light blue skinny jeans that showed off my shape, dark red loose t-shirt, and a thin black leather jacket. Last but not least, I had brown high-heeled ankle boots to finish it off.

Checking my internal clock, I noticed it was 4:58 am and 32 seconds. I rushed downstairs with quick goodbyes to my parents. Jumping in the car, I started my 2 hour drive to the prestigious Gallagher Academy.

**************************** 6.53 hours *********************************

Still Cammie's POV

I drove my car past the gates of Gallagher and took a right after the wall. Stopping my car, I pressed the open button on the remote in the cubby of my car. The floor sunk into the ground, slowly lowering my car with it. It stopped with a lurch and a bright green light scanned through the car.

"State your name and occupation." The robotic machine voice commanded.

"Cameron Morgan, CIA Operative." I recited the line the same as I have for the last few years of my life.

Dim yellow lights lit up the Morgan-Cameron parking lot. I drove to my spot and parked as my doors flipped open and I started planning my… special… surprise for the students.

**************************** 720 hours

I had sneaked out of the mini parking lot and took the elevator up to the inside of Gallagher. The doors opened and I emerged, blending into the walls of the main foyer.

Taking a minute, I relaxed and took in the safe and familiar surroundings. I heard steps from around the corner and I jumped up in surprise. Never get too comfortable. That's how a spy stays alive. I inwardly sighed and watched as a group of three girls walked past me laughing, oblivious to my presence.

"Amateurs," I whispered to myself as I heard bits of their conversation.

"Those boys, you know the one that we saw yesterday?" The girl with short brown hair continued on, "My sources say that they have a base in Alaska and they work for a covert group that goes around the world rescuing people that are stuck on remote islands."

"Tina! Where do you even get this stuff?" The asian girl with long black hair looked at her friend with an exasperated expression.

"My sources, Kim, and they will not be revealed." 'Tina' replied and they continued towards the Grand Hall for breakfast.

I rolled my eyes and almost missed being a kid and acting oblivious and innocent. Stopping myself, I sighed, knowing that a normal life wasn't possible for me.

There were noises of footsteps and chattering coming close to the Grand Hall. Without looking, I felt behind me and pushed a knob. The wall sunk into the building as I quickly entered and made my way through the secret tunnels of Gallagher.

**Zach's POV (You can all celebrate)**

After we had gotten back from our field trip, Grant, Nick, and I were interrogated by our other roommate, Jonas.

"Zach didn't know more than anyone else?!" Jonas exclaimed after the telling of our story.

"That's what you got from this! Did you hear the whole girl spies part?" I exasperatedly fell back onto my bed.

"I agree with Jonas," Nick and Grant said simultaneously, nodding.

"Well then I'm not gonna tell you about the announcement at dinner," I smirked and left them room, the boys stammering behind me.

Exiting the room, I thought about the conversation that I heard while traveling through one of the secret passages behind Dr. Steve's office.

_**Beginning of Flashback**_

I looked through a crack in the wall when I heard a ring of a telephone. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear, pleasantly smiling while I heard one side of his conversation.

"Oh hello Solomon!" I heard Dr. Steve say enthusiastically.

My interest soared and I intently listened to figure out what the conversation was about.

"Okay so 7:30 AM is breakfast for the girls? We will be there… Yes sounds good, I'll tell the boys at dinner… I heard about that unexpected surprise… They are gonna be there? Well excellent!" I smirked knowing that my status as know it all would rise back to normal, we were going to see the girls.

"It'll be nice to see Chameleon, yes bye." Dr. Steve finished and hung up th phone, leaving me in awe.

We were going to see the Chameleon. Top spy Chameleon. Top CIA agent, spy legacy, Chameleon. He was my role model. Everything I ever strived for was to be like him. I don't want to be known for my evil mother, I want to be like the Chameleon, a legacy and a mystery. Excitement bubbled up inside me and feeling like a girl, I masked my emotions and went up to my room.

_**End of Flashback**_

I placed my signature smirk on my face and made my way down to the mess hall. There were other students already sitting at the different tables and I made my way to the one where the sophomores sit. I was the first one there, so I grabbed some food and sat down and started to eat my dinner.

Jonas, Grant, Nick, and the other sophomores started piling in 5 minutes to the start of dinner. Everyone grabbed their food and sat down around me and a loud chatter was heard in the mess hall. Dr. Steve walked up to the podium in the front and faced us.

"SILENCE!" He bellowed and every boy's mouth clamped shut, "I have an announcement."

My roommates looked at me with big eyes, wanting to know what it was. I just smirked at them and mouthed 'payback' before turning around to listen to the rest.

"The sophomore class met the famous Gallagher Girls' that you have all heard of, yesterday," He paused for a moment, scanning the sophomore table, "Now, the entire sophomore class will have the opportunity to get to know their future partners through a semester visit, where you boys will be staying at Gallagher."

Even though Blackthorne is extremely disciplined, the audience couldn't help but break out in chatter of, 'The sophomore class is lucky', 'Yes! We get to see girls!', and from my friends, 'That's what Zach knew', and 'I'm psyched to see that girl again'. I just sat throughout the excitement with a smirk on my face and the knowing look in my eyes.

"Boys, you will be leaving at 630 hours tomorrow morning," Dr. Steve started to leave the podium, "A last thought: to the girls, you are just like them, spies, not assassins. There will also be a special guest during the exchange. It's going to be excellent, excellent…."

All the boys' continued their conversations after Dr. Steve left the podium. My roommates were talking about the special guest. During their conversation, Grant suddenly started staring at me. Nick and Jonas followed Grant's gaze.

"Zach, who is the special guest?" Grant asked with a tinge of desperateness in his voice.

And I just smiled. Yes, smiled, and walked out of the mess hall and up to my room. They all followed on my heels, and I ignored them until we got into our room.

I smirked at them, "The Chameleon is going to visit."

Audible gasps escaped all of my roommates. The Chameleon wasn't only my role model, he was all of theirs as well. Heck! The Chameleon was the role model for every single Blackthorne boy, and even some grown men in the spy world. We didn't know much about the Chameleon but we did know all of his disclosed work and missions.

But you can say they were pretty excited and none of us wanted to wait to meet him the next morning.

********************************** 630 hours

Every boy was gathered in the main foyer with a small bag of all their belongings. A chopper landed right outside on the helicopter pad and the boys piled out and jogged to the helicopter at Dr. Steve's instruction. Once we were all inside, Dr. Steve hopped in and directed the unknown pilot to an unknown location (although I knew we were going to Roseville, Virginia because of the paper Dr. Steve was holding earlier).

One hour and 10 minutes later, we were descending onto the landing pad at the top of the "prestigious Gallagher Academy". The boys all filed out of the chopper and were led through a door and down some stairs to the main floor. We examined the building and memorized each of it's exits if needed. It looked similar to Blackthorne Academy, just brighter and less assassin-like?

At the front of our line, Dr. Steve stopped in front of grand wooden doors. He signaled us to be quiet and we listened as the chattering from behind the doors stopped.

"Good morning, ladies," A young, feminine voice spoke.

"Good morning, Headmistress Cameron," Female voices replied in unison.

'Headmistress Cameron' spoke again, "As you know, the sophomore girls of Gallagher recently went on a field trip and met some teenage male operatives. It's time for you to know that you are not the only young spies in training."

I rolled my eyes, *cough* assassins *cough*.

"Blackthorne Academy is the brother school of Gallagher and they work in training the top male spies of every agency. Today, I am proud to introduce you to the sophomore class of Blackthorne!" 'Headmistress Cameron' finished.

Dr. Steve pushed open the big doors and we entered a large room filled with girls, middle school to high school. All the girls collectively gasped and stared wide-eyed as we made our way to the front table with Dr. Steve. I smirked at all of the girls' expressions and followed the rest of my classmates. motioned for us to sit down as he made his way up to the stage and took the microphone from 'Headmistress Cameron'.

"Thank you Abigail, for that excellent introduction. We are so glad to be here and everyone, take this opportunity to get to know the operatives you will be working with in your future. This is excellent, just excellent, thank you." Dr. Steve gave the microphone back to Headmistress Cameron and walked to a faculty table and sat down.

I rolled my eyes at the use of the word 'excellent'. I'm most positive that every Blackthorne boy was doing the same, and maybe even some of the Gallagher girls. It really gets on each of your nerves.

Headmistress Cameron smiled at Dr. Steve and started again, "This semester we will also be having another special guest."

She flung her hand out to motion towards the big doors. Nothing happened. Everyone kept waiting… 30 seconds passed by.

"I'm right here," A different feminine voice spoke from the front of the room.

The headmistress let out a gasp of surprise as she heard the voice and we all swiveled around to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes standing to the side of the headmistress. At first glance, she was an average girl. But in truth, she was beautiful and she was someone I knew. 'Sherie'.

**AN: I'm sorry if this chapter was bad because I took like a week break in the middle of this chapter and I don't feel like I did what I wanted to do with this chapter. I'll be better. Promise. **

**ALSO, Cammie's POV of the introduction will be in the next chapter and if you have any suggestions or anything you would like to happen in the story, just PM me or review and I'll see what I can do.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meet the New Girl

**Cammie's POV**

My aunt has just introduced the Blackthorne boys' and Dr. Steve had made his infuriating speech. I have known that man for a lot of my life and his overuse of the word 'excellent' still makes me angry.

I grabbed the two pieces of evapo-paper explaining my plan and slid one into Mr. Solomon's pocket and then made my way up to the stage. Everyone was staring at the door waiting for me, not knowing that I had walked in just before the boys had. I slipped the second paper into Aunt Abby's pocket and inwardly smirked at everyone looking at the big doors in silence.

"I'm right here," I stated.

Aunt Abby gasped and the rest of the Gallagher-Blackthorne population swiveled around and spotted me. I noticed one specific person though, a certain green-eyed boy looking at me with a little bit of surprise.

"Hey guys, I will be enrolling in your classes with you for this semester. I am a sophomore and I met some of the people in my grade yesterday, if you guys remember me, and the headaches from my napotine patches." I smirked as I saw everyone's expression at the sophomore tables.

"You guys can just call me Cammie. That's it for now." Smiling at their faces, I walked off the stage and to the faculty table.

"It's nice to see you all," I looked around the table and continued, "Buckingham, Fibbs, Steve, Dabney, it's good to be back."

They all politely smiled as I made my way to my aunt to say hi.

"Hey Abby, it's good to see you." My voice took on the warm tone that usually never occurs.

"Hey Squirt! I heard about your last mission, you should really be more careful, but it's nice to see you intact." She gave me a hug and motioned me towards Joey.

"Cameron." He plainly stated.

"It's good to see you too, Joey. I can feel your love," I joked.

"Still angry about the Mall, Cameron." Joey put on a stern look but behind it, I noticed a little proud expression.

"Sure, whatever you say. You know you are proud," I teased him and then made my way towards the sophomore table that was right next to the one with the Blackthorne boys' and right next to Zach.

"Why hello, Zachary, it's nice to see you here," I faced him as I sat down at the end of the table.

His mouth was kind of hung open and I inwardly laughed. He stuttered a few times and then spit out a sentence.

"H-h-how did you even beat me? I'm the top spy-in-training according to the CIA and MI6!" He blurted out, a bewildered look on his face.

I just laughed. Yes, I laughed. Right in his face.

**Zach's POV**

Who does Cammie think she is? First she introduced herself. By then I was okay with everything. The new girl is a good pavement artist. Then, she went over to the faculty table and greeted all the teachers like they were old friends. Even more, Headmistress Cameron called her "squirt", which greatly confused everyone including the Gallagher girls. She even called Solomon, "Joey" and skirted with a painful death by joking with him. The last straw before I realized that I was completely in awe and irritated by her was when I blurted out a question without thinking. I seriously wanted to know how she beat me! But Cammie just laughed. An angelic but rough sound escaped her throat and I could see amusement in her eyes.

"Oh Zachary," She shook her head and tsked.

The disappointed sound in her voice reminded me of Catherine.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. You are a spy, are you not?" She leaned down and whispered into my ear, "That applies to assassins, too."

She walked away and out through the Grand Hall doors and I stared at her in surprise. My mouth hung open as I thought over her words. Cammie knew our secret. But how? She would need a level 8 clearance or extremely advanced hacking skills.

My roomates looked at me with questioning looks.

Without moving my mouth, I answered their facial expressions, "I'll tell you later guys."

They nodded in response and went on with their breakfast like nothing had happened. Mindless chatter filled up the room as everyone got over the whole surprise of Cammie. How the heck did she know that?

************************************************800hours

My roommates were all in our room, grabbing the books and everything we needed for first period, COW.

Nick spoke up first, always been known to cut to the chase, "What did that Cammie girl say to you that got you so riled up, man?"

"She knows," That was all I could say.

"Knows what?" Jonas replied in an exasperated tone waiting for me to get to the chase so he could go to class.

"She knows that we are assassins." I stated plainly while all of them had different reactions of shock.

All of their reactions contained a gasp at one point but all of them showed shock, to different degrees, at least. I thought they were trained better, but this was really odd, so I wasn't that surprised that even a normal person could recognize their emotions. Still, I think it's safe to say, that we could all polish up on our stony expressions.

Jonas again, being the responsible one, stood up and stated, "We need to talk to Headmaster Steve right now."

He then began dragging me to Dr. Steve's office, with our other roommates following behind. I could have resisted, but his idea wasn't a bad one.

We arrived at his office, but immediately stopped when we heard voices coming from the room. Specifically, one male and one female. Even more specifically, Headmaster Steve and Cammie.

"I know, yes I'll make sure to do that," A light voice (Cammie's) laughed a little bit.

"Okay well then, if you need anything, which you won't because you'll probably find it yourself," Dr. Steve let out a hearty laugh, "Let me know. But just have a good time here, Cham-"

Cammie interrupted by coughing, "Cammie, just Cammie," She went on, "Wouldn't want the 4 boys outside to know my secret just yet, huh?"

All of us scrambled away from the door in shock but didn't go fast enough. We were caught red-handed when her feminine figure appeared in the doorway.

"Please, I know you are all _spies_, but you might as well give up, seeing that you'll never know anything I don't want you to know," She smirked at us and the turned around the corner.

I raced after her to retort, but I was in front of a long empty hallway. No trace of Cammie to be found. Confused, I walked back to the office where I saw my roommates explaining how she knew about our secret and Headmaster Steve shaking his head and erupting in laughter.

Even more confused, I knew I had to figure this girl out. She had no chance against a determined Goode.

**Cammie POV**

After I had disappeared into one of the secret passageways, leaving a very confused Zach, I decided I should put my stuff into my new room. I only had 5 minutes and 27 seconds until Countries of the World started, so I picked up my pace. Although, I knew these halls like the back of my hand, so it was a simple task to find a shortcut in the walls of Gallagher.

Emerging into my hall, I dusted my clothes and hair off before picking the lock to my room. They hadn't given me a key, and even though it was a spy school, the locks took me less than 5 seconds to open.

I turned the knob and opened the door, greeting the sight in front of me. A huge room spread out with 4 queen beds. Observing and memorizing the room, I noticed decorations from around the room.

One bed was embellished in pink covers with purple flowers. A little bit too girly for my taste. The area around the bed was neat and clean, with books stacked up in a tall bookshelf to the side. There was a nightstand filled with pictures of a family with a 2 pixie, dainty looking girls. The older one was about my age so I assumed she lived here.

The next bed, across the room from the other one was covered in black covers with splashes of red everywhere. There were James Bond posters covering the manilla wall above the bed, and clothes strewn on the floor. No family pictures… I was guessing an orphan, or spy parents.

The next bed was further in the room. It had white covers with black leaves decorating around the edges. There were only a little bit of clothes on the ground, but the desk that was next to her bed was covered in heavy textbooks and makeup appliances.

Last, there was a plain bed in the room, the closest one to the balcony. Perfect for an easy escape if _they_ come for me. The sheets were plain black and there was a wooden nightstand to one side with a little desk to the other.

I dropped my bag at the side of my bed and grabbed my schedule. Unpacking in somewhere other than my home is not something I do. Gallagher could be considered my home but _they _knew where it was. Again, I needed a fast escape if needed, which hopefully it isn't required.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps from outside of the door. Hearing the noise, I took a guess, three teenage girls, right outside my room?

The door swung open proving me right, as 3 girls walked in and went to different beds to grab books. I just sat in the corner, living up to the Chameleon name as they were oblivious to my presence.

I spoke up, "Hey guys, I'm your new roommate."

The next moment was a sight to see. Three teenage spies in training freaking out, collecting themselves, and then jumping into a fighting stance in the span of 1 second (the freaking out part took up most of that second). I placed my mask on my face and pushed down the smirk that was about to break out onto my face.

They relaxed as they realized who I was, the new student.

The skinny, pixie looking girl, with blonde, bob-cut hair and blue eyes shook herself out of the trance first, "Nice to meet you, Cammie. I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Liz." She introduced herself in a light voice with a southern accent.

Her demeanor was so innocent that I knew immediately that I liked her. It's also because she wasn't lying though, I knew I could trust her.

I smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you, Liz."

The next girl stepped up. She had straight, shiny black hair with bright blue eyes, although nothing like mine. Her uniform showed off her long athletic legs, and she had a diamond nose ring that looked very expensive, although with my salary I could afford it. She was a face that was very popular these days. The girl was the "stunning" Macey Mchenry but I always guessed she was a spy. It was the look on her eyes in pictures that the press took, like a girl on a mission.

"I'm Macey Mchenry and this is Rebecca Baxter." She said pointing to the last girl in the room.

"Bex, just Bex," The last girl said, with a twinge of a British accent.

Before responding, I quickly examined her features. She had dark colored hair, but not as dark as Macey's. Her skin was a rich caramel color that gave her an exotic feel and matched her dark brown eyes. The muscles on her legs and arms, along with the glint in her eyes showed that she was lethal. She reminded me of an Egyptian goddess. Suddenly, the last name of Baxter came back to me and I realized that I knew her.

"Your parents work for MI6, right? Abe and Grace?" I asked curiously, turning all my attention towards her even though I was pretty sure I was right.

"Yeah, yeah they do. You've heard of them?" She wore a proud look on her face and she was right to, her parents were one of the best over in England.

"I have! Abe and Grace are great, we've gone on a couple of missions together." I stated.

I knew I had just let on that I go on missions and am an active spy, but at this point I didn't really care. It wasn't too much of a big deal.

Macey guffawed before blurting, "But you're only a sophomore!"

"But as spies," I paused, "we tend to learn that not everyone is what they seem to be. My cover is just better than most."

I walked out the already open door, leaving them staring open mouthed at my back. They seemed nice, although I can't trust too much, I could tell that we could be good friends. Maybe even best friends, if I lived another life, of a naive spy in training.

I walked down the dorm hallways and slowly walked down the staircase before disappearing into the walls.

**AN: I hope you liked this! Sorry it's kind of short, I just really wanted to get this to you and felt this was a good place to stop. The next chapter will be plenty of butt-kicking (mostly Zach's) and will start out in her first class so yeah. If you have any ideas, let me know. Also, thanks to the 18 of my followers and the 6 who favorited this!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: She's Better Than You

**Cammie Pov**

I had taken a seat at the back of the COW class after greeting Professor Smith. He was barely recognizable this year, after his regular plastic surgery, but he kept his signature large nose, prominent ears, and even the little mole on his temple that he has kept throughout his retirement. It's the only way I know his identity, because for gods-sake, the man even changes fingerprints! I understand him but he has always been extreme.

The rest of the girls filed in and sat down in the front desks, never noticing me hiding in the shadow but I was used to it. My new roommates walked toward the back and became the first to notice me and wave. I gave them a friendly smile as they made their way to sit around me. That's what normal spies-in-training do, right?

A little chime was heard, signaling the beginning of the first period. Mr. Smith stood up and cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Ladies, today we will be studying the coup of-," He stopped abruptly when he saw Dr. Steve and 4 sophomore boys at our doorway. "Is there any reason you are interrupting my class?"

"Sorry, sorry Professor Smith, but I would like to introduce these boys and get them guides for the day," Dr. Steve began pushing a skinny boy in front. "Introduce yourself, boy."

The boy literally resembled a twig. He was lanky, wearing glasses with huge frames that resembled a really nerdy or hipster look. I couldn't decide. His thick hair was a lighter shade of black, his longer locks styled into gelled comb-over.

He looked timid and spoke shyly, "Hey… Well I'm Jonas… I'm on the R&amp;D Track… I'm a sophomo-"

"Yes, yes we know you are a sophomore, thus your enrollment in this class." Professor Smith exasperatedly stated and covered his face with his hands.

Dr. Steve, of course, ignored him and looked around the classroom, "Any takers?"

Liz's hand rose up after being prodded by Bex and Macey and was rewarded with an 'excellent'.

As Jonas went to sit by Liz, the next boy stepped forward and introduced himself.

"I'm Grant," He stated simply and went over to sit by Bex.

Meanwhile, Bex swooned and began to perform flirtatious actions. I couldn't blame her though, he was a sight to see. Grant was so attractive that I even thought that he loosely resembled a Greek God. His muscular arms made the whole entire room of girls stare and I even heard a few comments about him easily being "Brad Pitt's body double". I was ashamed that I could not disagree with any of that.

The second to last guy stood up, "I'm Nick."

Macey and 5 other girls rose their hands to be elected as his tour guide. He eventually sat next to Macey and as he got closer I kind of understood more of why Macey rose her hand.

He wasn't too bad looking either. This guy had blonde hair, but the type of blonde that looks as almost white. It was styled into a Zayn-type **(AN: not a crazy 1D fan but this is the only way I could describe the hair)** of haircut. He had it buzz cut on the sides and back, and then longer hair on the top that was combed over to one side and he looked well-groomed. He was tall and fit, but not too muscular, just lean. The thing that stuck out the most, was his bright green eyes that drew your focus right to them.

The last boy stepped forward. He had the traits of dark eyes, and dark wavy brown hair that was a medium-short length and looked attractively messy. The guy was a little shorter than Nick, with broad shoulders and an attractive build. There was a smirk plastered on his face and I automatically recognized him as Zachary Goode.

"I'm Zach Goo-," He paused for a second, "Just Zach, and I can find my own way around the school."

His last words put disappointed looks on the faces of the many girls that were raising their hands, hoping for a chance to get to bond with an attractive guy. Yes, yes, I admit he's attractive but to be clear, that never meant I liked him. I don't have any time and trust for a relationship like that.

I also noticed his little slip-up. He almost had stated the last name he shared with the devil, which is his mother. When Zach stopped to not say him last name, it gave me a spark of hope we might just be friends, despite my history with his mother and what she did to Ryker. **(AN: oooh, 'Who's Ryker', you ask.)**

I shuddered before shaking my thoughts and containing my body shakes (and my eye roll) when Zach came to sit in the desk that was directly to my left.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," Zach remarked briefly before turning his head back to Mr. Smith.

"I'm no Gallagher Girl, it's too late for me," I scoffed at his ridiculous nickname.

"I can help you catch up if you want, I am top spy-in-training after all," He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows a little.

Smirking back, I retorted, "As if there is anything _you_ could teach me. Did you learn nothing from the Cove Ops exercise?"

That shut him up and we both turned and tuned into the lecture that Professor Smith was starting up.

"Today, we will be talking about one of the most remarkable and recent feats in Cove Ops since you have finally gained enough clearance. I will go over the Coup D'etat in Buenos Aires." He started out his lecture.

I instantly perked up when I heard about the subject we were talking about. There is always more to learn and study for even though I already passed a spy's education, but recent events are harder if they happened after your schooling. Luckily for me, I knew about this like the back of my hand.

Professor Smith continued in a serious tone, "In Buenos Aires the CIA had agents stationed to take over a terrorist base that was focusing on subtle attacks in Europe. The agents were horribly out-numbered, 11 to 1, and this is why the mission is so famous. It was made up of only 8 brave agents."

"9," I interrupted, "9 agents actually." **(AN: For one of my reviewers)**

Everyone swiveled around to stare at me wide-eyed. Their expressions all ranged from shock to disbelief. They probably thought that Smith was right or were surprised I interrupted.

"And how would you know that?" Zach stood up, challenging me, "You are incorrect, I've studied this and it was 8."

"No, no, Zachary, she's right," Professor Smith interrupted before I could retort, "I almost forgot, almost forgot. That's something I never say. The 9th person was called in at the last moment, and this coup might never have worked without them."

I smirked at Zach as his face tinged red in a little of embarrassment and anger.

Professor Smith continued to talk about this and other recent feats but I could say I wasn't listening and Zach wasn't either. His eyes were boring into the side of my head the entire lesson and I was relieved when the bell rung, but I knew he would bombard me with questions.

**Zach's POV**

As soon as the bell rung I exited the class and waited for Cammie outside of the door. I couldn't chance her getting out of class first and disappearing again. As soon as she stepped foot out of the door, I set my pace with her and we walked side by side in silence.

Finally, I broke the silence, "How did you know that?"

I tried not to sound desperate, but from the amused expression on her face, I could tell I had failed. It seemed as if she knew every thought and expression I had. This girl was frustrating.

"And why should I tell you?" She inquired, quirking up one eyebrow.

"Because I know nothing about you and it 's one little question that has only to do with your knowledge and not any of your personal experiences," I reasoned with her, "Smith also said we have high enough clearance."

"Well, I'll give you this," She paused momentarily, "The second part is where you are wrong, it is personal, I was the 9th person."

My legs shut down as my brain sorted through this new information. Suddenly, all these new questions popped up into my brain and I felt about ready to explode. Why was she so damn mysterious? How did she, a 14 year old at the time, become the most important part of a mission? Even more, why was a spy in training ever even put on that mission? The CIA would never do that!

Looking up, I noticed her blonde hair swishing side to side as she made her way further down the hall. At least she didn't disappear but I was still emotionally incapable of movement so I guess it doesn't matter anyway. I needed to head to Culture &amp; Assimilation class anyway. Can you believe it? They are making me take a Culture class!

I headed toward the classroom with a lighter weight on my shoulders as I prepared myself for Culture class the same was I did with a mission. Which it kind of was.

**Cammie's POV**

I was walking in the hall and heading to my next class, Culture &amp; Assimilation, or C&amp;A. The familiar walls weren't exactly comforting in this long hall. I knew that Gallagher had top security but I knew it wouldn't be enough to protect me. Catherine would do anything to exploit me.

Passing the Computer Class, I spotted Mr. Mosckowitz standing up in frustration. His fists were clenched and he stared at the computer... As if... As if it took his first born child... Or just any Cove Ops experience he's ever had in his life. He was really bad in the field. So that basically meant he was staring at it like it was a challenge. Both a gift and a failure.

I stepped into the classroom, "You okay, Harvey? Do you need any help or something?" Concern laced my voice as I watched him carefully.

He looked at me like I was a miracle sent from heaven, "Thank God you got here Cameron! I need a second person for this code. Agent Townsend needed this info and I can't seem to get it. There is the CPU Encryption Algorithm 5, which is hard enough, but they added some unknown configurations and I just needed a second person."

"Wait, Townsend is here?" I was shocked because he was usually really busy with the CIA and Aunt Abby was always complaining about that.

Moskowitz grimaced, and muttered, "Just don't go looking for him in Abby's quarters."

I'm a tough girl. What can I say, I'm a spy. But when it comes to that, and thinking of those horrible images that will forever be seared into your mind, that's when I shatter. I've walked in on them before, not pretty. I even got a lock for them for Christmas, yet they could never stop for long enough to use it.

"Yeah sounds good. I'm going to go talk to Madame Dabney really quickly and I'll be back."

With the nod of his head, I was out of the classroom and into a secret passage that was behind the picture advertising colorful invisible ink pens. I followed the dark passage and quickly found my way through as I knew each turn, curve, and passage as well as I knew myself.

Finally, I arrived at a dead end and my arm snaked out to tap a triangle pattern on the cold stone wall. I made contact at each corner and the wall slid open to reveal the hall outside of C&amp;A. My pace sped up and I stepped inside just as a little chime rung, bouncing vibrations off the walls of the school.

"Cameron, I almost thought you'd be late." Madame Dabney sat in the front with a straight posture, daintily holding a cup of tea.

"My utmost apologies, Mr. Mosckowitz stopped me to ask for my help," My voice carried on its most regal tone. "Would you mind terribly if I left this period to help him?"

"Always the most polite, Cameron," She complimented my choice of words, "Yes, that will be fine. After all, I don't think there is anything you could be taught!"

I smiled warmly at her little gesture of comedy, "Don't be daft! There will always be more to learn."

"Well, go ahead and help Harvey," She suddenly took on a serious tone, "You are the best one for the job, after all, you have a lot of experience with _them_."

The last part was said quietly, almost a whisper. Her jovial tone turned solemn and sympathetic. But she didn't know the half of it.

"Thank you, I'll be heading off now," I hurried out of the classroom for it had turned silent after her last comment. God knows I could live without another mention of that particularly... Uncomfortable experience.

I went back to the Computer Classroom and was greeted by the sight of Mr. Moskowitz furiously typing on a computer. His students (which included Jonas and Liz) were seated in front of each of the desks, that was decorated with their own computer and dark blue textbooks. Everyone in that classroom varies by age and they all sat quietly, waiting for their teacher to call them to attention. The younger ones started to get squirmy so I interrupted.

"Mr. Mosckowitz?" I asked.

His head kind of bobbed, but he was stuck in computer world.

I tried again, a little louder, "Mosckowitz?!"

Again, his head bobbed but he never brought his eyes away from the screen. His fingers were still flying across the keyboard and all of his students were staring at me.

"Guys, I apologize in advance," I talked to the whole class before bellowing out. "HARVEY EVAN MOSCKOWITZ! LOOK UP BEFORE I HURT YOU!"

His head flew up and he fell off the chair after his legs spasmed and kicked off of his desk. I smirked at him and all the students that were in similar positions. The little seventh graders had horrified looks and I almost felt bad for traumatizing them.

Mr. Mosckowitz managed to stand up and he glared at me. I quirked my eyebrow and shot a look towards the computer. His head followed the direction I was gesturing to and he remembered the code and what he had asked of me.

"Alright Cameron, just up here. This won't take long, probably just till' the end of next period," He began to sit down in front of the computer again, "Let's get started."

"Wait, not so fast. You have to teach your class." I pointed out.

"I suppose you're right," He was crestfallen by this realization.

I looked over the class again and spotted Liz, "Do you mind if Liz helps me?"

She sat up, surprised, with a dazed expression. Anybody could tell that she had no idea that I would ever ask for her. Maybe I just wanted a little roommate bonding, after all, I would be living with her for awhile.

"Yes, she's my best student. You guys can go ahead. After all, I have a class to teach."

Liz walked up, still shell-shocked that I chose her. She seated herself and he computer right next to the one that Harvey was working on. I passed her the information packet without a word and watched as her eyes rapidly scanned the contents. She put down the packet.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this."

**AN: This chapter is more of just people understanding her level of skill and based off of one of the anonymous comments (Cameron Matthew Goode). I also just figured out how I want to end this story so yeah. Hope you like this! If you have any ideas let me know :)**

**\- S.L.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Who Are You?

**Cammie's POV:**

Liz and I had been working rapidly for about 30 minutes straight. We made a lot of progress and got past most of the defense firewalls. I was still fresh and ready to break this code and talk to Townsend, no matter how annoying he was at times, he's still my uncle.

Looking over to my right, I noticed a bead of sweat rolling down the side of Liz's face. I was still breaking the code, while Liz worked on another algorithm but I could see the hacking getting to her. This was pretty hard stuff after all and she didn't have a lot of experience with it. Her position was now slouched and her precise tappings on the keyboard were sloppy drags.

"Hey Liz, why don't we take a little break?" Her face filled with relief as she nodded and sat back in her chair.

"How are you not tired from this?"

I just shrugged, "I've been doing this for awhile now."

"But aren't you on the Cove-Ops track?" She was evidently confused.

"Yes, but I still learned everything in Research and Development. You never know when it's going to help you in the field," I explained.

Liz persisted for more information, "But this code! It's one of the hardest and you are handling all the tricky different add-ins. You would have to study for years to get this good!"

"I guess I have an advantage in this case," I pondered and watched as Liz was almost jumping out to ask what advantage. "I'll answer your unasked question: I made this code so I'm more familiar with it."

Her mouth dropped open just a little bit and her eyes widened showing the entire realm of blue in her eyes. I wasn't trying to brag or anything but from a look at her face, just saying that was a lot more than just bragging. She closed her mouth and looked at me with new-found respect. That was extremely better than the confused and puzzled look I had gotten. Liz was a nice innocent girl who reminded me of who I used to be. 'There was no threat in letting her in' I had assured myself.

"You're a pretty good hacker yourself, Liz." I offered up, "I'm impressed." She blushed and muttered a quick thanks.

"We will be done in no time."

With that, we both mutually agreed to end our break and shook out our hands. All that could be heard was the rapid clacks of the keys on the keyboard.

Half an hour later, Liz and I both sighed as I hit the last key and we sat back, waiting for the information to load onto a different hard drive that I could give to Townsend. We smiled exhaustedly at each other - more like Liz smiled exhaustedly. I was ready to get up and fighting for P&amp;E next period after sitting for so long in the plastic chair. There might have been plenty of instances in my unique life where I have had to stay in uncomfortable place or positions, for example: holding on to a bar on the ceiling above my target, but that doesn't mean I liked it. I just adapted.

Mr. Mosckowitz approached us as he saw us lounging. "Is it done?"

I nodded my head along with Liz. In addition, she had to stifle a yawn and didn't bother to move from her position.

"Good, good, I need to get this down to Agent Townsend immediately," He began to eject the hard drive and then grabbed his keys from the desk and swung the lanyard around his neck.

My legs ached to be used so I interrupted, "You have a class to teach, I've got this."

"Go ahead, Cameron," The glum sound came from his throat. I could tell Mosckowitz was a little saddened by this revelation but he could deal with it. He was full grown for goodness sake.

Hurrying out of the room, I grabbed the hard drive. Quickly, I pulled a candle holder below the portrait of some sort of Gallagher landscape. The floor opened up and snatched me as I flew through the floor and into a silver tunnel. Soon, I found myself in Sublevel 1 and then ducked into a closet. Fishing toward the back, I felt around and immediately smiled. A cold metal made contact with my hand and I twisted finding a staircase that led near the Headmistress' office and her quarters.

I knocked at her doors and swiftly entered. Apparently that was too quick and I should have waited for a reply. My eyes narrowed and held disgust as I stared down at the couple devouring each other on the couch. They held no notice to my entrance and I interrupted.

"Hey, Townsend, I finished hacking through the information…" I timidly held out the hard drive.

They both jumped up in surprise and stood up to straighten out their clothes. Aunt Abby fixed her messy hair into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. Townsend watched her lovingly. Ew.

After they were both situated, Abby had the decency to give me a sheepish smile and spoke out, "Sorry?"

Townsend nodded although he just had a stupid grin/smirk on his face. He was not sorry at all.

"Please, just use the lock on the door!" I scolded them, "Do you have no pride?"

"Knock before you come in!" Townsend shot back.

"I did, but you were too busy trying to eat each other's faces off."

At that, the couple blushed and I was satisfied with my lecture. It was pointless anyway, I would probably walk in that again in a few months. My face contorted in disgust and I got back to business.

Holding out the silver chip in my hand, I stated, "Hard drive."

"Thank you, Cameron."

"Yeah, nice seeing you. I'm going." I turned around, "You know, school and everything. Lock the door!"

I heard them chuckle as I disappeared into a passageway and made my way back up to my room to change for P&amp;E since there was only 1 minute and 35 seconds until the bell would ring, signaling the end of classes.

Grabbing some clothes from my bag, I put them on and was out of the door in less than a minute. I was dressed in black running shorts with white striped down the side, a dark green hoodie above a white sports bra. I had 48 seconds until class ended, and then another 10 minutes until I had to get to P&amp;E. Contemplating my choices, I threw on my black and pink Nikes and jogged to the barn. Might as well warm up before anybody gets there.

I got there in about 38 seconds which was pretty fast, even for secret passages. The barn was empty, so I stretched and looked around the equipment. I saw a corner filled with bars, beams, vaults and a large square floor and smiled adoringly. My legs seemed to move by themselves and carried me over to my favorite corner.

**Zach's POV**

The next period was horrible. They made us take a culture class… CULTURE! And we danced. I already finished my Etiquette class days at Blackthorne, yet here I was again. Dancing. The worst part may be that the girl that was clinging onto me, was Tina.

Jealousy had filled my entire body as I had watched Cammie walk out of class with her own excuse. Her mysterious facade was hidden and her best manners came out. How could the teacher refuse that? It still wasn't fair.

I felt a squeeze from the hand already resting on my shoulder. "Wow, you are so strong!" A squeal cut through my thoughts.

My signature smirk popped up as I replied, "I know, you should feel my abs."

A furious blush touched her cheeks as she coyly smiled, "I'll take you up on that."

She had been flirting with me for the past 10 minutes that we had been dancing. A comment would be made, I would reply, there would be blushing and maybe some gossip or two. I was barely listening to her although she had no idea. Her head was tilted up so she could see me, but also made her lips a lot closer to my face. Obviously, she liked me, a lot.

"Did you hear about Dr. Steve and our own Madame Dabney?" I shook my head no. "Well, my sources have said that they actually…" I tuned her voice out and nodded as if I thought she was interesting.

Another 8 minutes flew by and we were doing the waltz. I watched her mouth move at a rapid speed. This girl would not stop talking! My cover automatically flirted and nodded as my mind wandered.

"-And apparently Cammie was involved. There was this other socialite-"

"Wait, what about Cammie?"

"Weren't you listening?" An angry twinge reached her voice.

"Of course, I just, uh, couldn't believe it that I need to hear it again!" I over-exaggerated, "You are so amazing."

Her face flushed red, "Of course, I was saying that I heard from some sources in Europe, that she works for a secret organization and when she was 8, she created the Triple DB combo!"

I should have never baited her. Where does she even get this stuff? The Triple DB combo was a maneuver that incorporated all major fighting forms. Krav Maga, Bartitsu, Taekwondo, Ninjutsu, Rough and Tumble, and even some boxing. It was composed of moves that worked on disfigurement and cheap shots, fakings, powerful and complex kicks, and precision punches. This attack targets the eyes, throat, solar plexus, and knees, while being able to defend yourself at the same time. It's one of the most deadly and complex maneuvers to learn and only a handful of people in the world can do it. That's another reason I idolize the Chameleon, I mean, who else can say that even the most experienced can't copy a move that you made? **(AN: You guys probably already had a suspicion that Tina might have been right for once. Or not. But maybe.)**

Unfortunately, I'm not a part of the group who can do it, I'm a part of the group who is trying to learn it. I know I'm one of the best, but if some of the current top spies right now can't do it, I have some time to learn.

"Oh okay thanks for repeating that," My thoughts returned to Tina's eager face, "What were you saying about that socialite? That sounded interesting."

Her face brightened up as she started again, "So you know Hilton Marlors? Yeah well she has…"

I stopped listening and nodded as I drifted off to other things.

**Cammie's POV**

I had walked over to the bars on the side of the corner. My hands dipped in a small elevated bowl and swished in white chalk. Clapping, the dust floated off in puffs of smoke as I got into position at the side of the lower bar.

My arms stretched up and I pulled my chin to the bar as I spun around it and ended up holding on to the bar, arms outstretched, with it hitting my hips. I swung back and quickly placed my feet on the bar in a straddle as I swung around the bar, gaining momentum. I went around another time, before letting go and flying towards the higher bar. I swung with my legs straight in front of me and went over the bar multiple times before stopping at the top to spread my legs and get ready for my next maneuver. I suddenly flipped around so I wasn't facing the smaller bar, and swung down and jumped to the other bar, with a scissor motion performed by my legs. I stood on top of the bar, before I swung around again and rapidly was flung to the other one. I did a few times around the bar and finally executed my last move by flying off of the bar with complicated flips and turns with my body before landing perfectly in a slight squat on the mat, with my hands outstretched in front of me.

I heard claps coming from the entrance to the barn. My head snapped over within a second to see whether it was friend or foe. **(AN: You most likely know who it is.)**

There stood Zachary Goode, a silhouette in the bright entrance to our training area. His signature smirk was plastered on his face as he deliberately stepped into the room, slowly clapping as he went.

"I have to say," He started out. "You've finally impressed me."

"Oh please," I snorted, "I've impressed you in every second after the Mall."

His cocky attitude faltered for only a moment before he brought it back up, along with a retort of his own. "Please, I was only trying to flatter you."

I brought up a smirk of my own. "Not even you, 'top spy'," I mocked, "has experienced enough acting skill to fool me. I'm sorry, but you aren't that _Goode_."

His eyebrows furrowed at my imitation of his early boasting and his mouth opened ready to release a snarky comment that I could surely counter with a better comment. But it never came, because a bustling was heard, and we both looked to see Ms. Hancock walk in the room, and a few seconds later, the other students in the class.

Striking green eyes pierced my bright blue ones as Zach glared at me in defeat. His expression assured me that we would be back to this later, and that he wasn't very happy that he couldn't make a comeback to my ego stripping retort. What can I say? It didn't take much to demean him.

"Oh Cameron!" Ms. Hancock rushed towards me, breaking the glare between Mr. Goode and I. "It's so nice to see you!"

I looked over and with the same enthusiasm, said, "It's so nice to beat you, too!"

At my comment about beating her, her hazel eyes sparkled as she chuckled at the memory of our history.

My comment may or may not seem rude to you or anyone else who is reading this, but Avona Hancock and I, we have an understanding. When I was growing up, I remember my mother bringing me to school occasionally. One time, we had met in the P&amp;E barn when she used to be a student here. I was five and my aunt had placed her in Cammie-sitting duty. Now that I look back, I feel bad for her: Stuck with the infamous Chameleon as a kid, and only because she had went to the barn to train. I can remember pleading for a match, and after that we would spar. She is a good fighter, and possibly was the only match for me at Gallagher. When she went on a mission when she was 19, a traumatic event of losing all of her family in front of her eyes caused her to leave the field for teaching. I felt sympathy for her, but was delighted that I could see her, when she transferred to Gallagher when she was 20 and I was 12.

"Cameron, humble up, and remember that the record is, to this day," She dramatically paused, "38 to 38."

I stuck my tongue out at her. This was such a childish action, but something about being with Avona just brought that out in me. Inside, I felt elated, the highest I had felt in months.

"So, kid, are you here to help me teach?" Avona asked, thinking she already knew the answer.

"Actually no." I surprised her and she motioned for me to explain. "I might have gotten into a little bit of trouble with Joey, and he's making me suffer through classes that I've already finished!"

"I have a feeling this might have not been only Joe's idea?" She prodded me further.

"My parents too, and I think also the director…" I pondered, "apparently this is supposed to make me work better in a team… or something. They said it would be, 'good for me'." I rolled my eyes.

A hearty laugh roared out from her mouth, "They thought this would work, how cute."

"Yup, they've been bothering me since Bangladesh. For the record, it was not my fault that Agent Rowden is such heartless monster!"

"Kid, you have to accept at some time that your punishment was because you hurt him and put him in a coma," She reached towards me and patted my back.

"Yeah, and at the same time, stopping a whole network of child abuse and form of slavery. It's was just too disgusting that anybody could treat them that way just to bring in some money."

"So putting your partner in a coma so he couldn't stop you, and tying up all the leaders at a meeting in less than an hour of planning and execution is just a normal reaction? We would have all appreciated if you called for backup first."

The little chime was suddenly heard and we both got back to business. Avona looked around her class and a confused expression showed up on her face as she found no one in the Barn. Zach had left a little bit into our conversation but the class and him would have been back by now.

My eyes scanned the barn and I noticed how the little layer of chalky substance that had been on the floor when I entered was mostly gone and scattered towards the equipment room.

I rolled my eyes at the silly (and annoying) antics of spies-in-training before bellowing out, "THE BELL HAS RUNG AND I WOULD SUGGEST TO INVEST IN YOUR OWN BUSINESS! NOW GET OUT OF THE EQUIPMENT ROOM AND COME LINE UP IN FRONT OF ME!"

There is this ability I have. I can sound and be extremely loud and demanding whenever I want to be. This was definitely one of those times and I almost lost my straight face as a small swarm of sophomores fought each other to be first to the line I asked them to assemble. They messily pushed their peers out of their way as everyone frantically rushed to do what I asked. Once they had all assembled themselves, which took a mere 10 seconds, I smiled my special, sadistic smile.

"Maybe you should be a teacher, Kid. I can't even do that although I could easily injure someone." Avona had turned to me and smiled in amazement.

"It's all in the tone."

Some of the students looked perplexed about their strict obedience to me but they stood still. Never wavering.

"Right," Avon started, "First, I want to get a gauge on your skills, boys, so we will be indulging in a Gallagher favorite, Queen or King of the mat."

One of Zach's friends spoke up, "So where are the boys going to play?" Nick gestured to the single square mat in the middle of the Barn.

"Right here, with the girls, of course," Avon started out, her eyes slowly hardening.

"I really think we should get another mat, I don't want to be hurting any of the girls and it wouldn't really be fair to them," He expressed his concerns, which angered me.

I interrupted before Avon could say anything, "As refreshingly sexist as that is, both genders have different advantages but if you were betting on yourselves, well, get ready to lose." I shrugged, playing my calm cover off.

Then a certain cocky, green-eyed boy made himself known, making one of the biggest mistakes he could make.

He looked me directly in the eyes with a smirk, "Well don't cry on my shoulder when you lose."

I brought up a smirk of my own, "Funny, I was just about to say the same thing as you."

**AN: I'm sorry that this is later than I said it would be posted. I got sick and couldn't really focus on writing, but it's here now! Let me know what you think about this chapter - hopefully all good things! Also, checkout this story by XanderInkWaster, called "The Target". It's very different from this story, but it is really good. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! (Also this is my longest chapter: My way of saying sorry I haven't updated in forever.)**

**S.L.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: FIGHT!

**Zach's POV:**

In the outer corners of my vision, I observed the room while focusing on my opponent. To the right was Macey, Bex, Liz, and Jonas standing together, and a short distance from them were Grant and Nick. Smoldering. Grant was mainly mad because when they he had gotten up there, Ms. Hancock had called Bex to face off with him. She had a really good eye, because they were equally matched… at least for awhile. **(AN: I feel like the pairings in the fight are so cliché, but I really wanted this so what can you do?)**

Bex had been throwing soft punches, running around while ducking and mostly playing the defensive. I thought she was just scared to be overpowered but she hadn't been hit once. The girl reminded me of a thief, quick and fast to grab things. In Bex's position, fast to grab things meant that once in awhile she would snake in a fist and hit him squarely in a soft spot. After about 5 minutes, Bex had announced that she was bored and turned into a killing machine. Her fists pounded him in rapid speeds and he struggled to defend himself against the sudden offense. Suddenly her fists slowed, but only to flip around and deliver a round kick in the face, followed by another spin with the left leg lifting up to kick his.. lower areas. He wasn't too happy.

Macey was paired with Nick. I was pretty sure part of the reason was that they were both relatively new to this world although not _that _new. Secretly, I was sure that Ms. Hancock just liked them together. But then again, they were equally matched, unlike Bex and Grant, not one of them was in reality stronger than their partner. Macey was more on the violent side, delivering the first punch, but then again, so was Nick. It was almost like fire fighting fire. No one had any advantage and they sparred for about 10 minutes. Their moves were almost identical and they both favored uppercuts. So much, that they both delivered a knock-out blow to the head at the same time and both of them collapsed in a heap on the floor. Now Nick was mad at Macey for bruising his face and Macey was mad at Nick because he was 'copying' her.

The least violent out of the small group of acquaintances I have, were Liz and Jonas. This was to be expected because they both really just belonged in a lab. You could still tell that if anything happened, they could defend themselves which was reassuring (the most part of this reasoning came from Tina and Drew's fight, which was torture to watch). Liz and Jonas ended up circling each other for way longer than needed, and threw a couple of strong punches and clumsy kicks before someone stuck their head in the barn and yelled something about the lab and they both ran out looking like children on Christmas morning. They returned immediately, surprised to meet a laughing Ms. Hancock instead of a lecture.

When Ms. Hancock called me to the mat, I had stepped up proudly, ready to carefully beat the next girl. Next, she called out Cammie's name and I still had a hint of regret that I would hurt her. I would also be careful to avoid her face because we possibly have whining if she bruised it.

We were glaring at each other, with a hint of a smirk pulled on. It was almost like staring into mirror. This would be the last calm moment before a short fight and an angry girl. I would do my best to keep it grudge free, because you know how bipolar girls can get. **(AN: This was hard to write because I have to demean females in this character a bit which makes me angry at myself. ugh.)**

"Let's start! Cammie remember to keep it clean!" Ms. Hancock yelled at us.

Cammie's smirk deepened, "Sorry, Avona, I can't promise, but I'll try."

My irritation level with the new girl rose to new levels. Everyone treating her like she was above me, like she was top spy-in-training, was really starting to tick me off. Have they seen that she is nowhere on the charts? That her missions were probably bribes from her parents to the director. I had to get here myself while she was handed everything. This new anger fueled me as I swung my right arm in fury to plant one in her face.

She ducked. Probably my fastest and hardest thrown punch and she crouched and stood with her former facial expressions still intact. Suddenly, Cammie swung with her own arm and I brought my own up to block the blow. At the last moment, her fist deviated toward my stomach, and left me breathless at the powerful force. I doubled over, catching my breath and getting back into stance. While I was bent over, she took the advantage to knock me over and pin me with my arms behind my back.

"Aww, the big bad wolf isn't so scary after all, is he?" She cooed in my ear.

I scoffed, "Don't get _that_ cocky, I let you pin me down."

With that I brought my leg up and kicked her, causing her to loosen her grasp so I could stand up. We both attacked with some punches and simple kicks before I decided to take it up a notch. I barreled toward her and picked her light body up as she squirmed. Her fist came down and pounded on my spine causing me to fall… on her.

I looked her in her icy blue eyes and smirked, "See, I could stay like this forever, I'm the better fighter."

"Well don't get too comfortable," She nonchalantly shrugged, "I've been going easy on you this whole time."

She rolled us over and moved so my head was pinned in between her legs and squeezed hard. A lazy smile rolled onto her face, revealing her pearly-whites. Her arms came to my cheeks and her fingers reached out to squeeze a little bit of my skin on either side.

"How cute, to think that you could have won… at some point."

"Yeah, this fight isn't over yet," I kicked her off of me, flinging her to the other side of the mat.

Her body was slumped in the corner, and she slowly got back up to reveal her first injury of the game. Nothing too bad, compared to me. All she had was a bloody nose. I momentarily looked down at myself to see bruises starting to form on my legs and blood dripping off of my chin. Using my hands, I heaved myself back to my feet, bringing my arms up once again to fight.

We switched into a boxing type of style and fast punches were thrown at my face. I rapidly blocked each one and relaxed as she finally stopped her assault on my face… Or so I thought. As my shoulders released tension, she brought up a fist and powerfully executed an uppercut. I fell backwards from the strong force and rubbed my chin. A metallic taste popped into my mouth as blood started slowly filling my mouth. I tiredly lay on the floor and Cammie took this as an advantage.

The girl pounced on me and leaned down. Lips were barely brushing my cheek as they made their way to my ear. I shivered with the feeling on my ear and the soft air that brushed my face when she whispered.

"You're so cute when you realize you're not the best," She smirked, "If you give up now, you'll have some dignity left."

Her attitude bothered me further. She could irritate me to no end, and knocking her down a few notches would be my revenge. My strength renewed with victorious thoughts of beating her and I decided it was time to get this fight over with.

Suddenly, I pushed her up and myself at the same time. Cammie noticed my slight change in demeanor and energy, and if possible, her eyes shimmered in delight. I brought out my 3 punch combo, which she ended up blocking and then delivering two kicks and a side swipe to the jaw which some of the force was depleted by my hand intercepting her wrist. Things escalated and we fought with the same vigor for another 2 minutes before she blocked one of my punches by grabbing my shoulder and flipping me over her back.

Slowly, I once again pushed my heavy body back upright and took a fighting stance. Her face displayed an exasperations and she let out a heavy sigh.

Solemnly, with a hint of amusement, she muttered, "I'm sorry, I have places to go and things to do. This was fun though. Anyway, ready to surrender, Goode? I don't want to have to mess up your face."

"Sweetie, I'm letting you win," I snarkily whispered back with a saccharine smile on my face.

Cammie gave me a little nod before taking a breath and releasing an attack of forces on me. The rapid blows confused me as I tried to block her hands and protect myself. I could not fight back. Her crazy maneuvers ended with grabbing my hand and flipping me over her back.

I lay there staring up at the dizzy ceiling as she took her place holding down my hands and center body. She stared down at me, and smiled at her work.

Ms. Hancock interrupted Cammie's ready reply with a warning, "Cammie, you know what happened last time. Don't hurt him, he's not worth it."

She sighed and nodded sadly, focusing back on me. One of her fists raised, ready to knock me out and I knew there was only one way to get out of it. A way that I would really enjoy.

I surged forward grabbing her arms down and pulling her pink lips to mine as her eyes widened in surprise for the first time since I had met her. Her lips slowly moved against mine as she came back from the shock and I got ready to flip her. Right as I was about to make my move, she pulled back, much to my disappointment, and kneed me right in the balls.

I bent over in a ball, only faintly seeing her get up and stare at me. Shaking her head. I was furious, but too submerged in an intense throbbing pain to do anything.

She copied my saccharine smile and added a matching tone. Her voice filled with false sympathy, "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry you underestimated me, you poor thing. I hope you get better soon. Also, for the record, I knew your plan the entire time and everyone could see I was letting it go on for the sake of the ego. I almost care."

I slumped my head back on the ground filled with the anger of defeat. The pain took over and before I blacked out I came to a sudden realization. _Holy shit, she performed the Triple DB Combo on me!_

**Cammie's POV**

I stepped outside of the barn for fresh air. Sneakily, I glanced at the metal framing of the door to see that behind me, Zach was now unconscious and being helped by two of his friends: Nick and Grant. The poor boy. He's been trying to challenge me since I got here so he got what he deserved. Everyone has to agree that he just walked right into that one.

After running upstairs to change into jean shorts, converse, and a loose tank-top, I headed to the Great Hall to eat lunch. I was the first student there and politely nodded at the teaches before stacking up my plate with gourmet food. The living conditions here were bliss, considering some of the other places I've been confined to throughout my career. Although, my stays with Catherine were the worst, I mean when someone gets obsessed with you, they get to know you pretty well. It's creepy. Hospitality isn't too great either.

I sat down at my table and started to eat as the other students began to file in the room. My senses were on high as I mentally moved around the room, listening to everyone's conversation and studying them for future reference. 3 minutes and 48 seconds later, everyone was seated at my table except for one. Zach.

"Hey, where's the little boy?" I tapped Bex, who was sitting on my left.

She lets out a loud laugh, "You totally owned him on the mat today. He's probably still in the infirmary or hiding his face out of embarrassment or shame. That match has got to be the best entertainment that I have gotten all day. Or in all my P&amp;E classes at Gallagher."

"Well nobody here can say that he didn't deserve it. He's been nothing but stuck up and cocky since I've met him."

Bex gave me a toothy grin, "That might've been the best thing about that entire fight."

"Yeah, Zach's never been beaten so easily before." Jonas chimed in, looking at me with a type of awe.

Grant piped up, "Well… except for fighting with Solomon. But you can't blame Zach, I mean Solomon is up on the spy charts along with the Chameleon. It's hard to beat that."

The entire table nodded and agreed. They decided the conversation was over and turned to their little groups and began to talk all over again. The difference was that I heard wisps of the name, 'Chameleon', floating around me. Looks like I was pretty popular, but it was a bit unnerving. It was kind of like talking about someone behind their back but the person hearing it all. In my case, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, Macey, and Nick were talking directly to me and fortunately, it was mostly good things.

"I almost met the Chameleon once. They were doing some work with my parents and I went down to the London Bridge to meet them and help them out but the Chameleon wasn't there. It turns out that they had walked away just before I had arrived, and I couldn't even find them, even with a description of their clothes from my parents," Bex gushed, which was not a habit for her.

Grant started his story as if it was a contest, "Yeah, the Chameleon is pretty famous around Blackthorne. Rumors are the he even went to our school. The craziest part is that lots of our teachers talk about him and they seem to know him and be really close with him."

"I even hacked through the records and tried to find any student that had great finesse in all areas. It was hard, but I searched through the last 30 years because the Chameleon is still active, so he can't be too old. The only people I found that could be possibilities were Solomon, but we all know he doesn't have time to go sneaking around with his teaching schedule. The next person is Matthew Morgan, he's one of the other top spies and he's actually related to the headmistress of Gallagher," Jonas added in.

I tensed at the name of my father and his relation to Aunt Abby but quickly relaxed before any of the spies could notice. Although I could tell even my slightest movement alerted Joey, all the way from across the room. I gave him a reassuring look that kind of said, 'I'm fine', and turned back to the exclamations of surprise at Jonas' last comment.

Nick decided to pitch in at this last moment, "But, our biggest suspect for the Chameleon is a man named Ryker Morlon."

My breathing sped up at this name. I closed my eyes as memories came slamming back into my mind.

_**Flashback**_

The door opened and Ryker came running in at full speed. I shrieked as he picked me up and spun me around.

"I'm on top ten!" He yelled with his lopsided grin.

I smiled wide and fixed his styled light brown hair and his disheveled clothes. I was so excited for him, after all he had been working to get this rank since he was a kid. So was I, but I was a little far behind.

"Ryker! That's amazing!" I thought my face would break because of how stretched my smiled was. "Look at you, a top agent. Did you tell Mom and Dad, or Joe?"

He held up a hand, "Not yet, but I need help with something."

I nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Okay, so they are going to have to change my name on my profile so I can't be connected to Mom or Dad."

Again, I nodded because this wasn't uncommon. You wanted to make sure nobody could trace relations and families. It was the only remotely safe way to keep other members in your family, even in a spy family, safe.

"I need a last name because I already decided that I wanted to keep my first."

A mischievous smile popped up on my face, "I have a great idea!"

His face turned bright in anticipation of the name I came up with.

"Let's do Moron, Ryker Moron… It fits you," I smirked as he playfully shoved me.

"Just because I love you, I'll do Moron, but I'm changing it to Morlan," He gave me another lopsided grin, "For Morgan and Solomon. A perfect mix of both."

I shoved him out of the door, "Well, what are you waiting for, go tell the techies!"

He pulled me in for a quick hug and ran out of the room completely elated.

_**End of Flashback**_

I sighed sadly before regaining a stone solid expression as I heard something from behind. Soft pads thudded on the ground and I could tell it was male about 16 years. I ignored the Liz's input on their findings as I waited for the person to come closer. They approached me from behind and I swung around and flipped the person onto their back. Looking down, I found a boy covered in bruises and bandages from the fight last period.

"Well, hello Zachary," I greeted him holding out a hand to help him up.

He rudely ignored my hand and pushed himself up. His lips were curled into a frown and a snarl as he glared at me from his towering 6'1. It was only 4 inches taller than me but it seemed as if he were actually taller. I stood up to his glare and smirked at his attempt to make me cower.

Clearing his throat, he looked to our table and made his own fact statement. "Ryker Morlon is currently 24, which I know, is a bit young but completely possible. His profile was protected by level 13 access codes and it showed information of past missions that for the most part corresponded with the Chameleon profile. He is obviously male, which is another similarity and-"

"How do you know Chameleon is a male? It's not on the profile and I don't think gender has ever been mentioned" I challenged him.

He laughed like I was just a silly little girl, not an assassin. "It's not like a girl could do any of the things that the Chameleon accomplished. That's not possible!" The boys nodded in agreement, "Plus, the teachers respect him, and it's not like they would respect a girl or the students would have a girl role model!"

The girls at the table with deathly silent and glared at the guys closest to them. I narrowed my eyes and locked gazes with dark irises.

"Well, I think you and the boys can let go of some of your ego and cocky behaviors." I gestured around the table with furrowed eyebrows. "Zachary is the best in your class and I beat him. For role models, I'm a pretty good place to start."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Zach open his mouth with an ugly sneer, ready to retort. I shut him up at the same time as I proved my point. My leg lifted up and spun around knocking him in the throat with just enough force to lightly push him over, but not hard enough so I couldn't still catch him. I decided that I had knocked him on his back enough times today.

Zach and the entire grade table stared at me as I spoke again, loud and clear, "Listen to me, because I will not say this again. Never refer to the female population as inferior or less capable. The next time I hear something like that, I promise that you will be in a coma for a week. If you're special," I gave out a saccharine smile, "You can be in a coma for even longer! Am I understood?"

The boys nodded out of fear from my threats. This just made me smile even wider than I was already. I gave them a nod back and swiftly picked up my lunch tray.

"It was nice eating with you all." I turned my back on a table of frozen people and walked out the doors.

When would they learn…

**AN: I was definitely not expecting so many reviews on the last chapter. My excitement level was completely up when I found all of those positive responses. There were a lot of anonymous so I'm going to quickly answer some of the questions below.**

**Debbie: Yes, the Target is a GG fanfic and it is really good.**

**Charley: You'll know in about 20 chapters.**

**Guest(who found me on The Target): Yeah, XanderInkWaster and I talk a bit and I'd be happy to explain if you want to pm me.**

**Guest(another one): I'm thinking about a sequel right now.**

**Guest(different one): No it's actually not me. I'm a brunette and half-asian soooo. But the girl in the picture was originally a brunette but I photoshopped it. Still not me though:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: She's Still Better… At Everything.

**Zach's POV:**

After lunch, me and my friends, excluding Jonas walked to the sublevel elevators with the girls, excluding Liz. Those two were heading to their class, Advanced Chemistry - Level 5: Explosives and Placement. The rest of us, not on the R&amp;D track headed down to sublevel 2 for Cove Ops.

After Cammie's threats and explosion in the lunchroom, everyone had been remotely quiet, mostly the guys. I'm not sure why, but something about her tone and word choice made everyone want to feel disappointed in themselves. I shook the feeling off. She wasn't going to get in my head.

We all arrived at the elevator and one by one put our hands on the glass mirror to be granted permission to get in the elevator. I was standing in the very back of the orderly line that our group had formed and patiently waited as everybody got their biometric scan. By the time the other 6 got in the elevator, there wasn't enough room because of Tina and her clumsy friend Anna Fetterman, who was sprawled on the ground because she had tripped on her own foot.

"Go ahead guys, I'll wait until the next round," I said as I pushed a button to close the elevator doors and send it down.

I then put my own hand on the biometric scan and felt as a little hot jolt stung my fingers and put my hand down. Footsteps clacked down the halls toward me and a feminine hand appeared, palm on the mirror. It was Cammie. She stepped next to me as I made room for her in front of the decorative mirror that was the elevator.

I awkwardly stared at the reflection of my shoes in the mirror as we waited for the mirror-door to slide open. My eyes darted to her reflection, showing me little glances of her appearance. Her blonde hair, darkened by the water from her shower, was tied up into a messy bun at the top of her head. She casually stood there in her slightly dirtied white converse, with one hand stuck in a back pocket of her jean short shorts, that had tattered leg openings **(AN: I have no idea what to call them oops.)**. Her light flowing tank top was black with white swirls and her blue eyes were studying her uncovered nails on the other hand. That action of looking at her nails did not even lean toward the idea of her being a girl. It was more of an, _I'm bored and uninterested in you_. A little offensive, actually.

My eyes combed up and down her figure as I took in her unaware state. Now that I was really paying attention, she was prettier than before. She flawlessly pulled off attractive without seeming fake. Sure, she had a scar beneath her cheek-bone and her skin was blemished, but isn't everyone's? Something about being so natural appealed to me. The tug of attraction painfully pulled at my heart.

"Zach? Are you going to get in the elevator, or are you going to stand there?" She shrugged and started to go towards the elevator buttons, "I don't care either way. I mean, I could use a show of angry Joe versus scared student, but I don't think you want that. Oh well."

She pushed the button and the elevator doors started closing. I quickly stuck my hand in the middle, and the doors opened back up, allowing me inside. I redid her work of pushing the button for our sublevel. A piece of the wall disappeared and the orders rang out for us to put our fingers in. We both did, to get a prick of a needle and a green flash telling us that we were permitted to use the sublevels. Then, the elevator descended. Leaving us inside. In an enclosed space.

The air turned icy as we stood at a stalemate. Luckily, her blonde hair fell to cover her face and as she combed her hair back with her fingers, the glare moment was over. I was slightly relieved although I didn't show it. My body still ached from the countless times she flipped me onto my back. I zeroed in on the radiating pain from my spine and subtlety rubbed my back where it hurt. She noticed anyway.

For the first time, her face showed sympathy. "Yeah, sorry about that," Cammie laughed a bit, "I'm not good with people sneaking up behind me, but then again, I'm a spy."

Tension dissipated and I relaxed, "It's fine, I completely understand. I wasn't even trying to sneak around, but I guess it just comes naturally." I gave her a helpless shrug.

Her laughter returned as she opened her mouth and threw her head back. The childish and carefree sound echoed in the elevator as her chest heaved with every chuckle.

I smiled and laughed a little too. Her laugh wasn't mean or cruel, no, it was just a laugh about how we ended up like this. Our dangerous and exciting lives were completely normal and a habit. What were the chances? We turned from completely icy to laughing like old chums.

The sound died off after awhile and she gave me a bright smile. "That was the first genuine laugh I've had in awhile," Her smile wavered a bit, "Thank you."

Her tone was completely serious and sincere. I was truly shocked. She rocked forward for a second and then hesitated. Suddenly, in a blur of blonde hair, she ran forward and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I stood there completely frozen with my arms to my side as her head rested against my shoulder.

I finally unfroze after a few seconds and did my best to hug her back, but it was really awkward. This kind of emotion didn't come from the part of Cammie that I knew. The elevator bell dinged and she pulled away with a little sniffle. She walked out of the elevator, fast. But not before threatening, "Tell no one about this, or suffer the consequences."

As she hurried down the hall, her composure straightened again, and her head held straight up, I watched her. Wondering what ever happened to Cammie to make her this way. I sighed and shook my head sadly. **(AN: Look! Cammie has had a moment of weakness and Zach actually has a heart! The first part of this note does not sound very in character for her… does it… )**

**Cammie's POV**

The icy tension at the elevator as we both waited for it was comedic gold. I maintained my calm expression and the waves of ignorance as I stood there in front of the mirror.

Mr. Goode, on the other hand, spent his time discreetly (very obviously) checking me out. I ignored it and leaned on my right leg as I boredly looked at my uncovered nails and stuck one hand into a back pocket. Of course, I wasn't actually checking out my nails. My full brain power was sorting out clues that I had found on my old mission. I knew that somehow, something connected to Catherine. Unfortunately, I couldn't explain it, but I felt it deep in my gut, and for a spy, that's a lot.

When the elevator doors slid open, I got inside and waited for Zach to join me. He stood there, frozen. The deep green orbs that were his eyes, swirled in thought, partially covered by a streak of chocolate brown hair that had fell down from the rest of his styled strands. Patiently, I waited for him to get inside, but after 10 seconds, I was done. I needed to get to class.

"Zach? Are you going to get in the elevator, or are you going to stand there?" I started to go towards the elevator buttons, "I don't care either way. I mean, I could use a show of angry Joe versus scared student, but I don't think you want that. Oh well."

He snapped out of his dazed stupor and looked up at me. His stance made no show of movement, so I shrugged and pushed the elevator button for the sublevel. Suddenly, Zach's eyes widened and he hurried to shove his hand in between the doors right before they closed, effectively stopping them and forcing them to slide back open.

He stepped inside the confinements of the elevator and pushed the button again. A little hole sunk into the wall and we were asked by a mechanical voice to place our fingers in, and our blood was taken with a green flash, showing that permission was granted. As the elevator started the journey down into the sublevels, Zach visibly gulped. He was nervous. I liked that.

The tension in the small space grew, and I watched as Zach grew fidgety and copied his actions to seem as if I felt the same. He looked like he was ready to burst after a little bit, and I was content to let him burst. But no, my hair fell in front of my eye and I swept it back up with one hand and our hard gazes were lost. I waited for a minute and noticed him rub his back and felt no sympathy. But I was here to seem human for Joe, right?

"Yeah, sorry about that," I laughed a bit, "I'm not good with people sneaking up behind me, but then again, I'm a spy."

My tone was full of amused sympathy, and that was enough to relax him and break the ice. He seemed shocked at this change but I guess, decided to go with it.

"It's fine, I completely understand. I wasn't even trying to sneak around, but I guess it just comes naturally." He gave me a cute little pop of his shoulders.

My laughter filled the elevator. I was laughing for two reasons. One, I needed to pretend to have emotions. Two, his cockiness came back after a little bit of my cockiness. He was imitating me, oh, that poor boy.

I was still laughing. My eyes were watering and looking up to the ceiling with my head thrown back. I could feel Zach's silent gaze on me. He was quiet for awhile and then started with little chuckles that quickly grew into roaring laughter.

After we both stopped, I decided to throw him another emotional loop. "That was the first genuine laugh I've had in awhile," I made my bright smile waver a bit, "Thank you."

My tone was completely sincere and I could tell he was truly shocked. Inside, I was laughing at his obliviousness. I considered taking things to the next emotional level. Hesitating for a bit at first, I ran forward and flung myself towards him, wrapping my arms around his frozen body.

Secretly, I smiled at his shock and then was shocked myself when he hugged me back. Trying not to stiffen, I made myself cry just a bit and sniffled for effect.

The elevator door finally opened with a ding and I released my hold on Zach. Sniffling, I walked out of the elevator and turned around just outside the door. My sleeve went up and I wiped my fake tears from my face and composed myself. Acting was tiring.

"Tell no one about this, or suffer the consequences." I threatened, making myself seem a little more normal after that fake emotional 5 minutes.

I swiftly walked down the hall with my head straight up and my posture completely perfect. As soon as I was in the clear, a smirk exchanged for my neutral expression. Manipulation was too fun.

********************************** Scene Change

I turned around the corner and stepped through the threshold of the Cove-ops classroom. "Hey Joey!"

Joe, without even bothering to turn around called back to me, "Cameron, I am your teacher, you will address me as Mr. Solomon."

"Now, Joseph, don't be like that," I scolded him.

Joe sighed, and turned around, revealing dark green eyes twinkling in amusement. I smirked and then continued my way to an empty desk in the middle of the classroom. Apparently my roommates had saved it with me.

"Hey Cammie," Bex turned to me from her desk on the right of me.

I was sitting in a seat surrounded by all of my closer acquaintances at this school. Bex was on my left, Grant was in front of Bex, Nick was directly behind me, and Macey was on his left, behind Bex. All the other desks around me were filled except for the one on my right. If I had to take a guess, I would say that one was for Zach. I sighed.

A bright and fake smile popped up on my face, "Hey Bex!"

Macey and Nick suddenly seemed to pop out of whatever they were talking about and realized that I was sitting there. They gave little waves, which I waved back to. Before we knew it, they were in bickering/flirting conversation. Ah, young love. Not that I would know, of course.

I heard footsteps coming into the room and heard a, "Hi Mr. Solomon." Without looking, I knew it was Zach. But, I ignored him.

"Cove-ops is my favorite class," I told Bex and Grant.

Grant nodded his head, "I think everyone in this class could say the same."

"Except Anna Fetterman…" Bex whispered while laughing.

Nick and Macey broke out of their conversation and joined in. "Hey do you guys have any idea what we are doing today?"

"Well Macey," I started out with a devious smile, "Today, we are going into the town of Roseville and doing a little Cove-ops mission…"

All of them leaned forward in curiosity, waiting for me to finish my thought. I waited a little bit longer, amused by their facial expressions. "We are doing brush passes with a coin in the town."

Bex shrugged, "I guess I could use some work, but those are basics."

Nick was about to get a word in but was interrupted by Mr. Solomon. "Ms. Fetterman, please define brush pass."

The poor girl jerked up straight and her frail body shook as she timidly answered. "A b-brush p-p-pass or a b-b-brush c-contact is when t-two agents casually m-meet and s-secretly pass an object in between t-the two of them."

"I'll take that answer. Everybody! I want you all to meet in the hall at 1305 hours. That gives you 5 minutes to get into street clothes. All casual, ladies and gentleman."

Everyone jumped up and hurried into the elevator. I, on the other hand, avoided the elevator and took a secret passage on the side of a little nook in the hall. I was up in my bedroom in 58 seconds and done and changed 2 minutes and 5 seconds later, when my roommates finally got upstairs.

"Better hurry!" I called as I left through the door, "You have 1 minute and 57 seconds!"

I casually walked down the hallway with a flurry of students running around me trying to get down to the hall in time. It was amusing, to say the least.

As I reached the end of the hall, I walked to the window and pressed a button on the bottom of the window sill. The floor beneath me opened up and I fell down a twisting tube that brought me to the first floor. Dusting off the pockets of my dark, almost black, jean shorts, I stepped forward in the pitch black and felt around for a little handle. I felt a cold metal hook and pulled, effectively opening up the passage and allowing me to enter the Great Hall.

I was met with only Joe standing there and going through a bag of equipment. Sneaking up behind him, I shouted cheerily, "Hey Joe!"

He jumped and dropped the bag as he swiveled around. "Cameron Ann Mo-"

I slapped my hand on his mouth to stop him from revealing my last name. "That was too close, Joe. You make one really lousy spy."

"Cameron.." His voice was low and warning.

"Yes, Joseph Ma-"

It was his turn to shut me up with physical force. "How do you know my middle name?!"

I smirked as he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "You really underestimate my hacking skills. I mean really? That encryption was subpar, at best."

He stuck his tongue out at me and then cleared his throat to address the crowd that was forming in the Grand Hall. All of them staring at us. I smirked at all of them while crossing my arms over my white v-neck t-shirt.

"Ladies… and gentleman, this is your transportation for today's mission. Dr. Steve will be joining us for today."

Joe pointed to a white van with the words, '_Gallagher Academy',_ painted on each side and the back. Everybody started heading towards the van with me in the front and we boarded. With Dr. Steve, and a whole lot of '_excellents'_'.

After 5 minutes in the little van, it stopped and Joe leaned to the right side of the driver's seat to turn and face us. "Today, we will be going back to the basics. We will be doing brush passes, and this," He pulled out a penny, "Is your objective."

"Pass this along and make sure that I don't see it. Keep it casual."

We all nodded with a few okays, and I got weird looks from the group (i.e. Macey, Nick, Bex, Zach and Grant) because I had known what the mission was. I just smirked to them and returned my attention to Mr. Solomon.

"Dr. Steve will be handing out equipment so that we can monitor you from inside the van. Everybody, pair up with whoever you want."

Dr. Steve came around everyone and when he came to me, I declined. Don't any of these spies-in-training know not to leave on a mission without a monitoring device! Anyway, he knew that I already had one, as I pointed at my silver stud earrings.

After everyone got their devices, they started to go towards their friends and get partnered off and I smiled. I liked being alone. Unfortunately, Joe noticed.

"If you have a guide here, you will go with them," Bex and Macey turned to Grant and Nick respectively, "Cameron, you will go with Zach."

I sighed and gave Joe a death glare.

"Come on Zach, let's go." I called behind me before stepping out into the sun.

**AN: Okay sorry that this took me forever, but I have really great excuses.**

**I couldn't think of where I wanted this to go.**

**School and then online high school/more school for summer**

**I'm lazy.**

**I hope you like this! And I'm sorry that this is not **_**that **_**long, but I'll work on making the next one better!**

**S.L.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Just Another Mission

**Cammie's POV:**

We walked beside each other on the sidewalk around the town square. It was a sunny day and my feet were heating in my black converse. I took off the red and white flannel and tied it around my waist.

"So, what do you want to do?" Zach asked casually.

I rose an eyebrow, "We're on a mission, Zach."

He shrugged as if to say, 'oh well'. I sighed. "Let's just walk around and talk. Good enough for you?"

His head bobbed forward in an answer. I heard Joe quizzing the students in my ear about their surroundings. My eyes scanned over everything I saw, even in reflections of windows and cars, of course while seemingly completely casual and relaxed. This is my home-court, my job!

"Where do you come from, Cammie?"

"Here and there." I answered cryptically.

"Last name?"

"Names are everything, Goode."

"Name?"

"Morgan."

"Cammie Morgan… Wait. Matthew Morgan?"

"Yeah. Look, somebody finally found that one out." I drawled out.

His eyes opened up into awe-struck baby deer eyes for a moment. He looked down at me in wonder. Laughter exploded from my gut as I looked up at him. We were facing each other now. His chin right at my forehead as we looked at each other.

The moment was interrupted by a crackling in our ears. "Cammie. How many windows are open in the office building behind you?"

"15."

"Wrong." Joe blabbed out in joy and I rolled my eyes.

I rose my voice to talk over his gloating, "Look again, one opened right as I answered the question."

The comms went silent for a minute and then Solomon went to question Bex about the car license plates like nothing had happened. My comms suddenly turned off in the middle of Joe's questioning.

Zach put his finger to his ear and fidgeted around with the little device. He took it out and looked at it before looking up at me. "My comms is broken."

I laughed, "No, Joe is being a child and he turned it off because I beat him at his own game."

"Solomon? Childish? Calling him Joe? How are you still alive?" He flung his arms around to stress his point.

"Well, Zach, something else about me. My god-father's name is Joseph Solomon."

His jaw dropped to the ground, "Really?"

"Yup," I nodded, "Family of spies. We have connections, ya know?"

He was speechless and stared down at me as his hand rose up and ruffled through his messy black hair. His dark eyes were wide with little crinkles around them, his eyes still smiling from earlier.

We walked over to a bench near the fountain in the middle of the square and our comms turned back on. Bex was making her way to drop-off the coin, and she was heading towards me.

She approached me and 'accidentally' tripped over my foot. I stood up, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

I reached to pat her shoulder and we brushed hands right before she said, "I'm fine, it was my fault."

The coin was in my hand and it was my turn to pass it off.

Zach stood up and followed me as I walked around the fountain. I examined it as I decided who to pass it off to. My eyes trailed up to the highest top tier of the water entertainment. At the very top of the center tower, water came from each sides on the edge of the circle that the top face made. I almost missed it, but I never miss anything.

A red feather on the very top of the fountain. My breath sped up a little bit. I turned toward the van.

"Joe. She's here."

**Zach's POV**

I didn't know what was happening and that was a first. All I knew is that we were making small talk, Cammie got the penny and suddenly froze and told Solomon that 'she' was here. For the first time since I met him, Mr. Solomon was freaking out.

"Cammie! Get out of here, now!" He shouted into comms, getting out of the van and pointing at us and then at the school.

"Joe, I've got this."

Cammie looked Joe square in the eyes from across the square. Her stance was confident and a grim smirk was on her face. If I weren't so close to her, I would have been completely fooled. But I wasn't. Her hand was gripping the penny and her knuckles were turning white. Her face was stiff and her stance wasn't as confident as if first seemed.

I saw Solomon run his hand through his hair. "Cammie, be safe. Your father would kill me if anything happened to you.

"The rest of you, come back to the van, I'm turning off comms!"

The buzzing in my ear stopped but I noticed Cammie listening intently to whatever she was hearing from Mr. Solomon. I was listening to a one-sided conversation.

"Don't let Dad know.."

"I've beat her before!"

"Yeah, just bring the students back. I've got my pistol, don't worry."

"I'll try to be back soon."

The conversation apparently ended and she took out her comms and handed them to me. She reached under her flannel and pulled out a little pistol from her pants (I assume).

"Go back to the van," She cocked her pistol, "I've got to take care of something."

I looked at her open-mouthed. I mean, all the experiences that I've had with her while she was here were a little insightful. She could do the Triple DB Combo, she had some secret life, our teachers respected her, she was the daughter of spy legends, but I have to say that I was fully surprised that she was going out after someone based on a feather.

"Don't you need backup? I can help you."

She laughed, "It's fine, Zach, I can take care of myself."

Crowds started to appear in the town square. The area was getting busier and busier by the second. Families and friends walked around without a care in the world, holding shopping bags and purses. We stood in our own little island, unaffected by busy hour.

My eyebrows were furrowed and worry lines appeared on my face. "Are you sure?"

Cammie gave me a smile and winked at me, "I wouldn't be the Chameleon if I wasn't."

With that final word she disappeared into the crowd. I craned my neck to look for her, but she was gone. There was no flash of blonde hair, or a swipe of a certain plaid jacket.

I was left to turn around and push around the bustling people, before I reached the van and sat down. Solomon sat in the front, his short dark hair rustled around and his green eyes darting around outside. His forehead showed 3 deeply creased lines as he put his head in his hands and rubbed his temple in an attempt to relieve stress.

"Is Cammie the Chameleon?"

His head snapped up and he spotted me sitting by the doors. My classmates had looks of shock on their faces as they looked curiously at both me and Solomon and awaited an answer.

"What makes you think that?" He eyed me suspiciously.

I shrugged, "That's what she told me before she went off by herself. It doesn't sound very likely though."

Solomon smiled wistfully, obviously thinking to himself, changing the whole demeanor in the van. Everyone craned their heads forward in anticipation to hear the answer. I already knew it. It made complete silence was broken.

"Well?" Dr. Steve stuck his head to the side of the passenger seat, his existence suddenly remembered by all in the van.

"Yeah. That's her." Solomon gave a bittersweet smile, "One of the best in the business."

"So she's the Chameleon," I started off and looked as Solomon nodded his head in confirmation. I thought for a minute. I was onto something, it was on the tip of my tongue. There was something I was missing.

"The red feather! The Chameleon!" I burst out, slapping myself in the forehead. "That means… that means that Catherine is here."

I looked at Solomon and he gave another nod. I was right. My mother was here to get Cammie.

That's when the world went black

**AN: A couple people have been commenting about how Cammie is OOC. I know that and I made this story because I wanted to try a reinvention of Cammie. Some of the actual character will still be there and more of her personality will filter in. If you don't like the OOC Cammie, I apologize. **

**This is also a shorter chapter because I felt like it wouldn't have a good chapter ending if I added in some stuff about what Cammie was up to.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Chase Is On

**Cammie's POV**

My pistol was out in front of me as I swiftly ran around the edges of Roseville, following my clues. When I had first left Zach, I disappeared behind a group of girls and made my way back to the fountain. The feather was hanging more off the side of the fountain to the north, now call me crazy, but Catherine never does anything without premeditation.

I started off to the north, my pistol hidden discreetly under part of my jacket, but ready pull up and shoot at a moments need. Inside, I was hoping that I could handle this with just my fighting skills, but Catherine plays dirty, so why shouldn't I?

The next clue came behind one of the buildings on the outer rim of the town square. A heel foot imprint, about a size 6, Catherine's shoe size. The good thing was that I couldn't see any other footprints accompanying her, so she could be alone. I hope, at least.

I followed a newly broken off leaf on a tree nearby the alleyway and continued tracking her. With each overturned rock and disturbance, I was led to the edge of the forest. My hand revealed my pistol from underneath my jacket, and I held it out in front of me as I walked into the shady coolness of the forest.

My senses sharpened as I tuned into the environment around me. I heard a flock of birds 45 degrees from the current position I was watching. A rat was scuffling along about 3 feet away from me, and all the people from Roseville were at least a good, half a mile away. But most important of all, were my senses finding things that didn't belong in nature. It's a simple tracking skill.

My eyes zone in on a piece of green leaf that was lying on the dirt ground. It was recently pulled off which meant that I had to follow the direction of the leaf. I took the path, upturned rock, and disturbed plants, swipes of moved dirt and packed gravel from the weight of a person. I quickly made my way to the top of a hill on the outside of Roseville, hot and sweaty, but yet to be tired.

"Oh, Cammie, nice of you to join me." I emerged from the green brush to a small clearing with the one and only Catherine Goode, right in the center. My hands fell loose to my sides, completely forgetting about my hidden advantage. Although I guess it wasn't an advantage at all in close quarters.

She fakely smiled brightly at me. Her bright red hair was in a loose ponytail, and small strands fell out stuck to her face, the wetness making her hair look darker. Her dark eyes, almost identical to her son's, watched me carefully, ready for any moves I would and could make. She wore beige canvas shorts, with a button up shirt that allowed the sunlight to hit her pale skin below the elbow. Her complexion could be compared to a china plate. Soft, delicate, and pale. She had her legs spread out shoulder wide, and leaned against a maple tree, enjoying the shade to protect her light skin.

"Where are the goons, dumb and dumber?"

She flicked her hand in an arc to reach a position with her wrist upturned and her fingers curved as if she was holding something, "Around... I wanted to handle you myself."

"And what does "handle" mean today?"

She gave me a sinister flash of her teeth, "Oh I just wanted to show you what I picked up the other day."

Her hands unbuttoned her shirt pocket and rummaged through it to grab something. I watched as her arm stuck out right in front of her and she slowly opened her hands. My awareness completely deserted me as I craned my neck to see what she was holding. That was my first mistake.

One of her bodyguards came behind me and and struck the base of my neck and I collapsed onto my knees. A big meaty hand grabbed me by the collar of my shirt from behind and shoved my face toward the ground. I mentally slapped myself for being so careless.

"Oh, and by the way, Cammie. I lied. _I'm_ not here to handle you today. But I'll see you soon, and the next time we meet, I _will _get my information. And revenge."

I pushed myself up and found her watching me as I was swiveled around and punched in the cheek. The world spun, but that didn't stop me from evading a punch to the gut and producing a kick to the guy's gut. He stumbled back for a second before throwing another punch which I caught and then twisted his arm. My left leg flew up to kick again but was caught by his recently injured hand and twisted. I barely felt anything, just a little twist and a pinch of pain. While I was distracted with that injury, he socked me in the eye and I returned with a punch to the ribs. He moaned out in pain and his hands shot down to hold his midsection. I took this chance to punch him and knock him out.

I turned around and found Catherine gone. I sighed. We were still doing a cat and mouse chase, but the worst part was, this time around, I was the mouse. My eyes surveyed the damage as I sunk to the ground.

Blood dripping from my mouth. Most likely a forming black eye. A cut on my cheek. I lifted my shirt up just a little bit, and added another thing to my list of injuries. Bruised stomach. My eyes inspected my legs, possibly a fractured or broken ankle. Purple thigh. The fingertips of my right hand patted around my hair. Messed up, and a little bit of blood that didn't come from my head.

Mentally shrugging, I thought about Catherine's thug. To think on the bright side, he had more injuries than me. The thought reminded me of the big, burly man lying unconscious behind me. I laughed and threw a glance at him. With his size, he should have been harder to take down. But appearances can be deceiving, as anyone could see by knowing me.

Something glinted in the corner of my eye and I turned back to that position and focused on it before crawling over (because of my possibly broken ankle), and examining it. But there, lying in the dirt and grass was a necklace.

The sight of it nearly made me faint, and trust me, that's something I never do. I gingerly picked it up by the simple, silver chain, and held it out so the single charm on it dangled in the sun. My eyes became glassy as I traced the outline of the letter engravings on the metal circle attached to the necklace with the tip my fingernail. I turned the charm around to reveal the decorations on the other side. Little swirls on the outline, with a little dagger facing down into random lines that seemed to be unrecognizable. I knew exactly what it was. Catherine brought it to taunt me.

I quickly stood and tucked the necklace into the back pocket of my shorts before surveying the area for anything I could've missed. Nothing out of ordinary, except the muscle man who was slowly awakening. I hurried and grabbed some twine twisted the pieces into a strong-ish rope before tying his hands behind his back.

He finally regained his senses and I pushed my remembered gun into his side.

"Walk."

It took us about 8 minutes to get all the way back down the hill. Of course, trying to push a reluctant 200 pound man to walk was a slow process. At the base, I knew I couldn't go through Roseville all scraped up, holding a man at gun point. I had to take the long way.

Together, we made our way west to the very outskirts of town. This was the most deserted road out of town. We quickly passed it and hid under the forest again as we went back the opposite way, following the road from a distance, back to town.

I pushed the man as he trudged along, and listened to my internal clock. It was about 1600 hundred hours (3:00 PM). Only an hour ago, I was walking around the town square with Zach. Now, I was dragging a man back to school. The life of a spy. All children with the childhood dream to become a spy honestly don't even think about the hard parts. I shook my head.

My direction changed as I started to walk northeast, towards Gallagher. I would be there in about 30 minutes if we made good time. But alas, I'm a spy, and nothing is EVER _that_ easy.

The meathead captive jerked back and shoved me, causing me to fall to the ground and drop my gun. I had no time to pick it up, seeing as muscle man decided to try to run away from me in the forest. I let out a huge sigh before picking myself up and chasing after his slow and heavy steps.

"Why do they always run?!" I yelled to no one in particular, "Where do they think they're gonna go?!" **(AN: quote from Steve McGarrett in Hawaii Five-0)**

My faster steps brought me up to his speed in no time. He was running west, back where we came from, and was not in good shape. The meat man was sweating and loudly panting to the point where I could hear him from 5 feet behind. As I got even closer I checked my pockets while dodging around trees. The search brought out one thing. My lipstick tazer.

When I was about two feet away, I stuck out my hand and fired. It struck him and he collapsed mid-leap into a heap on the dirt floor. We were half a mile from where my gun was dropped and now we had to make it all the way there, pick up my gun, and then to Gallagher. The best part? He was unconscious so I had to drag him.

After another over-dramatic sigh, and an inner mulling about the difficulties of spy life, I grabbed his feet and began to pull him through the forest the exact way that we came. After only 10 minutes, we were 0.1 miles closer to our original position. Considering my situation, that was pretty good.

For an hour, 5 minutes, and 24 seconds (including the previous 10 minutes), I dragged the heavy man through the forest and finally collapsed next to my gun. This situation reminded me of spy training, back when Grandpa Cameron was alive. He made me drag heavy, metal, rectangular containers filled with the groceries all the way from the store to his house. I wasn't allowed to eat until I completed the task. Apparently the strength training came in handy now, but I was still a little tired, and sweatier than before. Unfortunately, I still had work to do, and had to get a move on if I didn't want to be late for my "Firearms Usage and Handling" class.

The back of my hand wiped my forehead and hairline, wiping away the dripping sweat. I had 0.4 miles to go through the forest to get to Gallagher and it was time to woman up. My gun was replaced into the waist of my shorts and I was ready to go.

I grabbed the muscle man's limp arm and pulled him up over my shoulder to carry him. My knees buckled under the enormous weight and I wobbled for a little bit before regaining my stance. Careful not to drop the guy, I started trekking south, my pace a little bit faster than it was when I was dragging the man.

It was only 25 minutes later (and 32 seconds), at 4:38 PM, when I stumbled across the shooting range that Blackthorne had set-up for their arrival. Far enough away that none of the Gallagher Girls would see, but close enough so the boys could still get in their training. They were all shooting as I came behind and emerged into the clearing, 8 minutes late for my class.

"Hey, could someone help with him?"

**Zach's POV**

I woke up in the infirmary with a pounding headache. There was a cap of motrin on the bedside table with a glass of water. My fingers gingerly picked up the container and popped the lid open to grab 2 pills and pop them in my mouth.

After swallowing them with a gulp of water, I reset my mental clock using the amount of daylight shining in my window, and found it was 1:30 PM. I had been knocked out for 25 minutes and 35 seconds.

I sat up further in my bed as I remembered all these weird and ridiculous things. For example, that Cammie was the Chameleon and that my mother was here looking for her. It seemed like such a ludicrous idea and that I was just remembering a dream, but it felt so real.

I swung my legs from under the covers and off the side of the bed and pushed myself to stand. The cold tile floor stung my warm feet as I noticed that only my shoes were removed. I found them 2 feet away, by the side of the guest chair, and put them on.

As of now, I had nothing to do except homework until 4:30 PM. Since Cove-Ops had lots of missions, we didn't really have a set time for our class. The same goes for the research classes. It was actually a really nice design which gave us time to quickly finish homework before evening classes. The school really lived up to its luxurious cover, more so than Blackthorne did **(AN: remember that in this version, Blackthorne has the same cover as Gallagher)**.

When I entered the hallway, I heard and saw lots of people in different crowds desperately whispering about something, and in some cases, freaking out and going over an "inside" voice. Confused, I made my way up to my dorm, where I found my 3 friends and roommates having an intense discussion.

"Oh hey, Zach." Jonas threw me a wave as I walked in, the other two just nodding.

"Hi guys," I greeted them back, "What's with all the whispering out there?"

They all looked at me as if I had lost my head and I awaited for an answer. Instead, all I got was a collective, "Are you serious?" from the whole group.

Nick stood up and put both hands on either shoulder and stated, "Cammie is the Chameleon."

"I thought that was a dream!" I gasped in realization. "I can't believe almost all the guys in Blackthorne have been looking up to a girl! It can't be true, but all the weird stuff with her is kind of making sense…"

"Yeah, she still hasn't gotten back though. It's only been 40 minutes, but I can tell that Mr. Solomon has been kind of worried." Grant commented.

I combed through my soft hair with my fingertips, more to relieve stress than to fix my hair. "I'm honestly worried about Cammie, guys. Chameleon or not, she's so small, and delicate, and a girl. I don't think she can go against the Circle."

Nick suddenly stood up, "We should go after her as back-up."

It didn't take long for all my roommates to agree and send us flying down the stairs and toward Mr. Solomon, who was coming out of the Headmaster's office. His eyes looked tired, although the crinkles around the edges didn't really help.

He turned to face us, "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

"We want to go after Cammie as back-up." I stepped forward, a determined look displayed across my face.

Mr. Solomon immediately shook his head and our looks of determination and desperation disappeared, a frown on our faces.

"I know you're worried about her, I feel the same way. But she'll be fine. Cammie has handled harder situation by herself and came out alive. Just sit tight."

We watched as our teacher walked past us and down the long hall.

"And remember, gentlemen, she _is _the Chameleon."

The soles of his shoes made soft pounding noises across the tile as he continued to walk away. Our moment of bravado had left us to just do our homework and hope that a certain girl with blonde hair and blue eyes would be all right.

We found ourselves doing "homework" in the library. Of course, the work was kind of self-assigned. We were studying up on the Chameleon. Our view on him.. ahem, her… had completely changed. A teenage girl? Really? It was hard to believe, therefore we were looking for anything that ever indicated that the Chameleon was Cammie. Mr. Solomon's word wasn't good enough.

The challenge that we took on was harder than we thought it would be. By the time 4:30 P.M. rolled around, we filed out of the library with no enlightenments. We all were sullen as the boys from our school were ushered into the woods for some "group bonding activities".

That means we were going for our "Firearms Usage and Handling" class and trying not to traumatize the Gallagher girls to the ways of a wet work artist, or assassin, whichever you prefer. But it was my favorite class of the day and brightened me up despite the circumstances.

I pulled my rifle out of the bag that I picked up from the Blackthorne van, and assembled it. A smile brightened on my face as I screwed on a last piece: the silencer. Can't have the Roseville community, or the Gallagher girls hearing a bunch of gunshots, could we?

The gun felt comfortable in my hands as I got in position and began to fire at the target that was 200 yards away. an easy warm-up. My hands got into a regular pattern as I shot bulls-eye each time. It wasn't long before a sound interrupted the sound of gunfire.

"Hey, could someone help with him?"

**AN: Sorry this update took forever! I've been trying to type this with one hand because I snapped the growth plate for my middle finger (fancy words for: my finger is seriously messed up) and I have this huge temporary splint on. I have to go to the hand surgeon tomorrow so hopefully writing will be faster in the future. Tell me what you think of this chapter, and thanks for reading!**

**NOTE: The last part of this chapter is kind of rushed because my previously mentioned injury makes it frustrating to type slow.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Not So Hidden Identity

**Zach's POV:**

Before you could blink, heads swiveled around and bodies automatically set up a defensive stance. It wasn't quite what we were expecting. The voice was feminine, and even though we assumed who it was, even an idiot could see the obvious surprise on the faces of my comrades. I, myself, kept my eyes from widening and my mouth from dropping open.

"Are one of you going to take him or not?"

Cammie stood in front of us. Her sharp blue eyes scanned the little crowd that had gathered and put one of her hands on her hip impatiently. The other hand…? It was too busy holding a big, burly, and unconscious man in place on her shoulder. I had no words for that.

She looked around at us again and saw that all of us were frozen in shock and confusion. A huge sigh escaped her lips and she pushed the man off to the side, leaving him to hit the ground with a thump. With another sigh, she pushed through the crowd, our eyes following her every moment.

"Boys, get back to work!" Dr Steve addressed us. "Xavier, Xander, **(AN: I love these names) **if you would take the unconscious man to Mr. Solomon and tell him that Cammie has arrived, that would be excellent."

Two of my classmates, twin brothers, moved to gather the man and started walking in the direction of Gallagher. You could tell by their slight swaying and stumbling footsteps that he was heavy as he looked. Yup, Cammie was definitely not normal, she was definitely the Chameleon, and I definitely idolized her spy career before I found out her true identity. Awkward.

"Hey Zach, do you know where I could find a Beretta ARX 160?"

I smoothly turned around to face her and slightly tilted my head down to meet her gaze at 5' 9". My eyebrows almost lifted and my mouth threatened to pop open into an O before I registered that she probably took this class.

"Yeah.." I coughed before putting my brain into order, "Over here."

I pointed to the crate at the end of the shooting lines. They were locked but I figured she could just shoot the lock off. She was proving to be resourceful… that, and she was the Chameleon. I turned back to the shooting range with my own assault rifle.

_Bang bang bang._

My gun went off with a muffled noise and I followed the line of trajectory to the 3 perfect shots in the middle of the chest on the target practice sheet. Sure, my middle shot was a little off to the side, but it would still kill. I took some more shots and tried hitting the lines on the practice sheet. Most of them were perfect, and others were mostly on the line. I admired my 8 shots in all.

Cammie returned to my side with her assault rifle hanging loosely from her hand. "Can I join you here?"

I looked around seeing that there were no open targets. I mentally sighed but class was over in a few minutes and it could be interesting to see how her shot was.

"Yeah sure, take a shot."

I stood behind her as she stepped up and aimed her gun. A little finger wiggled up and clicked off the safety. Suddenly, shots went off rapidly as she focused on the target. Lowering her gun, she turned back to me and smiled. My feet shuffled forward as I squinted at the target. I slowly turned to her.

"You missed every shot!" I chuckled as she nonchalantly looked at me.

"I'm going to put my gun away," She smirked at me, "Can you get the target for me?"

I nodded in confusion as she walked away to the container on one side of the empty space. Pushing a little button, the target slowly moved forward under the makeshift half-tent that sheltered our class.

The paper stopped as it reached my arm reach. I grabbed it and studied the shots. My mouth fell open and I incredulously looked at the blonde girl who was chatting with Dr. Steve. The practice sheet could've burned under my studious gaze. Apparently she hit the target after all.

Every shot that she took partially covered my own. You could barely see that second bullet in every one of my shots **(AN: Season 1, Episode 1, Psych)**. I looked back at the girl to see her smirking my way. That would be the last time I underestimated her. I shook my head and laughed as Dr. Steve called for us to get back to the school.

That girl was testing me.

**Cammie's POV**

I laughed at the face that Zach was giving me. There was no putting on a mask as he looked at the practice paper and found that I shot through each of his holes. He chuckled a little bit and put down his gun as he jogged to catch up to e.

"Hey."

I smiled at him, "Hey."

He pointed to the paper he was holding in his hand, "Nice shooting."

I shrugged. "I could've done better," A playful smile spread on my lips, "But I couldn't have you thinking that I missed all my shots."

We both laughed and bumped shoulders in our moment of bad coordination. I shoved him with my shoulder and he shoved back. Our little moment of civility and middle school behaviors was dragged on as I shoved him back. He scooted back and swayed quickly to the side to hit me as I stepped forward. My face broke into a smile and I laughed as I looked down at him surrounded by shrubbery. I pulled him up.

"Very smooth, Gallagher girl."

He brushed himself off and I lent a hand in brushing the dirt off of his camo t-shirt. His hands snaked down and patted off leaves that were stuck to his jeans. I took this chance as he was bent down, to shuffle my hand through his hair. Note that this was only to clean off the leaves.

"You messed up my hair!" Zach jokingly whined as he attempted to fix his short brown locks.

"It was already messed up."

I stuck out my tongue at him and watched him run his hands through his soft hair. We emerged from the tree line right behind the rest of our classmates who were looking back at us like we had both grown another eye. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it's time for me to go, I'll see you later."

His dark eyes swam in confusion, "What? Where are you going?"

Without another word, I ducked away as he sighed and continued on his walk back to the mansion. I, on the other hand snuck around the perimeter until I found a stone brick on the north side of Gallagher.

I pushed the middle of it. Twice, and very lightly. The ground next to me slid open and I shimmied into the little hole and dropped into a cement corridor. Grass slid once again to close the entrance and I began to walk down the dark hall.

Left. Right. Right. Straight. Right. Left. Left. Straight. Straight. Right. Left. Straight. Left. Left. I navigated through the tunnels and tapped the ceiling above me in the dead end. It rose and I could faintly see light at the end. Jumping up, I grabbed the first rung on the ladder and pulled myself up with my arms until my feet could reach as well. After that point, the climbing was quick and I found myself at the top and entering the Gallagher kitchen pantry.

I walked out and said hi to the staff who dismissed my random appearance out of nowhere. With a cookie in hand that I had snuck while walking past the main dessert chef, I walked to Mr. Solomon's empty office and got comfortable on the couch.

The long day pulled my eyelids. I gave in, and continued waiting for my god-father. Asleep, sprawled across his couch, with cookie crumbs littering the ground around me. It was an amazing nap, if anyone's wondering.

Awhile later, I heard the door squeak open and I shot up from my position and rubbed my eyes as Mr. Solomon and Townsend walked in. It was about 5:30 PM, and the two men were talking about an interrogation as they entered the room.

"I think I'll go back in there tomorrow morning, I'll see wha-" Townsend spotted me, "Hello Ms. Morgan."

I sighed, he was as formal as always (besides when I walk in on him and Aunt Abby), "Agent Townsend, Joe." My head nodded forward in greeting.

"Cammie."

"So what has the thug given you so far?"

"He is being difficult, we haven't found out much." Mr. Solomon held out a manilla folder.

I took it from his hands and flipped through it. We barely knew anything. He had said that Catherine was coming for me (no surprise there). Some loyal crap about the Circle. Oh, and a little bit about a compound in West Virginia. That seems a little close for comfort. I shrugged and handed it back.

"I'll take my personal time with him during my lunch tomorrow."

Both of the men looked unsure about that as they looked me up and down, focusing on my fists. I was going whether they allowed it or not so they just nodded and went to get seated around Mr. Solomon's desk.

Joe sat back in his seat.

"Cammie, go get ready for dinner. We'll talk tomorrow and I'll see you in 20 minutes."

Mentally I scrunched up at the sound of someone giving me orders. Someone besides the Director. Outwardly, I just nodded and followed Agent Townsend out the door. My steps leading toward the dorm rooms in the East wing, and his leading to Aunt Abby's office. No surprise there. They were practically a married couple, just without the legal documents although I could forge them and forget about the rest of the hassle.

I took the boring way up to the room I shared with the 3 other girls. The stairs and a leisurely walk down the long hallway to the room at the very end on the right. We were on the corner of the building which was really nice, as we had windows on 2 walls. I walked in and dim light shined at my face from through the open blinds.

There were 3 figures lounging in the corner where a small spot held 4 bean bags. Every seat was kind of old and a little bit worn around the seams except for one. That one belonged to me. It was blue, similar to the shade of my eyes and filled with stuffing that made it easy to sink into, so I did so.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Cammie! The girls told me about the mission." Liz was the first one to greet me.

"Yeah, just a little nuisance I had to get rid of. So what are you guys talking about?"

They all showed looks of uncertainty and looked as if they were mentally communicating to make a decision. Liz was obviously a no to whatever they were talking about. Her face was in a slight frown and her eyes were opened wide. She looked more like a panicked, "NO!". Bex, on the other hand had her mouth in a small pout and her eyes glared menacingly at her two roommates. A please yes, I concurred. She looked ready to throw a punch if she didn't get her way. Macey had a slight smirk and one perfectly defined eyebrow was lifted into a curve.

"Are you really the Chameleon?"

My eyes found Bex, leaning forward for my answer. She was eager and was purposely showing it. Macey's eyes flicked over me and she picked up a file and started tending to her nails. I liked that girl. I liked all of my roommates but t was weird, sharing your life with someone else. Telling them the secret you strived to keep hidden your entire life. In their gut, they knew.

"Yeah I am. Just don't ever call me Cammie the Chameleon." I laughed quietly.

They all nodded as my answer was expected. I wouldn't expect anything less of them. As for the boys? Some of them I couldn't say the same. But points to them for not asking, thought I would take asking over staring.

"Why are you here instead of on a mission?"

Liz hit her on the upper arm, "That's none of our business."

"Cool," Macey stood up, "I know Bex would love to ask you a 'bloody' lot of questions but we have dinner."

She grabbed her hair tie and walked towards the door while she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Are you guys coming?"

The three of us shared a smile while she walked out of the room, ponytail swaying.

"Wait up! We're coming!"

**AN: Sorry that this chapter took FOREVER! This was more of a friendship chapter and exploring Cammie's relationships with people at Gallagher.**

**It's back to school season so I wish everyone good luck throughout this upcoming school year. I'm also getting my splint off on the first day of school and I'm super psyched.**

**Review… if you want to. Feel free to give me criticisms and ideas for future chapters! Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Chameleon's many personalities

**Zach's POV:**

I looked down at my breakfast hungrily. There were 2 delicious pecan waffles that were cooked to golden-brown perfection. Brown maple syrup, straight from Ontario, Canada **(AN: guess where I went on vacation this summer, and guess why...)**, everything was still warm. On my second small plate, I had some eggs and a strip of bacon. My outstretching fingers reached for the long piece of meat perfection. I picked it up and my mouth opened, watering. Leaning forward for a bite, I closed my eyes and bit into… nothing but air. I looked around me to find the one and only Chameleon standing behind me, with half of a piece of bacon in her hand and the other presumably in her mouth.

"You don't do that to a person!" I whined at her, making a face that was partly for dramatic effect. "But honestly! What kind of per-"

The next thing I knew, the last half of the bacon was in my mouth and Cammie and the rest of the table were laughing at my dumbstruck face. I mean, I didn't predict that she would hand feed me when I woke up this morning.

Recovering, I managed to chew and swallow the piece of meat in my throat and croak out, "As I was saying, what kind of person takes another's bacon?"

"Me."

She sat down next to me with her own plate of food and I took one of her two bacon pieces. Cammie playfully frowned at me but then turned toward her roommates and started talking about school, or clothes, or P&amp;E, or… I really have no idea.

I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence. If I was to be completely honest, which I rarely am, I would admit that this friendliness between us frightened me at the same time as it made me feel… warm? Haha no I'm kidding.

Standing up, I threw away the scraps of my breakfast and put my plate in the dirty dish stack in the corner of the room. I returned to the table and slid back into my seat to join the conversation.

"You guys ready to go to class?"

COW class was nothing special. The only stand-out thing was Cammie frequently adding details about the missions that we learned about, as well as talking about the region that was brought to attention. Whenever she talked, everyone seemed to lean forward and hang on to every single word that escaped her lips. Everyone wanted to know more about the Chameleon.

C&amp;A was a basic class. Macey, Bex, Nick, and Cammie were also in the class, and we learned about tea, proper utensil manners in different places and meal manners around the world. Everyone chattered a bit and my friends and we asked each other for clarification on the rules, always answered by Cammie. No surprise there.

After that, I had a languages class with Professor Buckingham. Apparently she was some older semi-retired teacher that occasionally taught some small classes. Only Cammie and Bex had that class with me and once again, we were learning Latin, but Cammie already knew everything. I was amazed of her extensive knowledge but not _that _amazed. It was only 15 minutes into the class when a man came in the door. Everyone was working on conversational review in Latin and turned to the door as Professor Buckingham greeted him.

"Hello Agent Townsend, what may I do for you?"

He whipped out a charming smile, "Hi Patricia, I was just coming to grab Ms. Morgan."

Buckingham's eyes widened in realization as she responded, "Oh, oh yes. Of course." She turned to find Cammie already walking out the door with all of her stuff.

Agent Townsend followed immediately, with a nod to Buckingham.

"Everyone, we are now going to move onto higher level casual conversation, as used with royals that you may encounter in the future..."

**Cammie's POV**

Townsend pulled me out and we walked down the hall into the sublevels elevator. His brisk steps clacked on the shiny marble and he was swift and quiet as he placed his palm on the reader to be scanned. The elevator doors opened and we both stepped inside and turned around. We watched as the room before us was hidden behind the sliding elevator doors.

As soon as they snapped shut, Townsend handed me the folder that he had been carrying between his upper arm and his side during our walk. I opened it to see image and text information of dialogue.

"The subject hasn't been talking."

I looked up, "As expected, he's no amateur."

Townsend looked perplexed because I interrupted but went along with his debrief. "Solomon and your Aunt Abby have talked it over as well as some of the other Gallagher faculty. We have decided that you can have your turn with him."

I smiled, not the sweet one that you see on the faces of young girls and boys. It was sparked from the joy of revenge. Townsend caught my look and shook his shoulders a little bit. Maybe it was just me, but I could've sworn that was a shudder.

"Now Cammie, don't kill the subject. We need him to talk, he works closely with Catherine so he could know something."

"Yeah… I won't _kill_ him."

He took my answer even though it wasn't completely what he wanted. It was the best he was going to get though. This whole private school experience, spy school or not, was boring and I was dying to express some of my pent up energy. Nothing specifically against the guy except for A: he worked with Catherine at the COC, and B: the whole part where I had to lug him through the forest.

We walked down the corridor and Townsend led me to the room where they were observing him through one sided glass.

"What's his condition?"

"He's still a little banged up from you, and Solomon did a number. He's been staying shut and isn't close to fainting or medical condition, just some cuts and bruises."

I rolled my eyes, "See - that's why he isn't talking. Bring out the knives and syringes and maybe he'll talk. Nobody is going to talk for punches."

"Cammie," Townsend had a low tone, "I get that this is not how you do things, but when you stay with us, we try not to go to extremes."

"I'll just talk with him and find out his fears. Don't worry, I'll get him to talk."

"Cammie. No."

Townsend opened the metal door on the right of the creepy concrete walls of sublevel 3. The whole place felt like a man-made cave, suffocating in a way. I stepped through the threshold to find Solomon alone in the room, flipping through a file and sitting with his back facing the one sided glass. There were two computers to each side of him and a long, messy desk that stretched to the corner of the walls.

I turned to look in the cell. The man was in there. He had grown a 5 o'clock shadow and he sat in the metal chair, unmoving. His buzz cut short hair stuck out along his head and seemed to symbol alertness within the man. His tan arms were crossed on the metal table, shackled with cuffs to a handle attached to the surface of the table. The muscles on his arms bulged out and his solid face had a purple circle on and around his eye, probably remnants of a punch from Joe.

"You can go on inside," Joe swiveled around in his chair to face me. "Don't hurt him too bad."

With another swivel of the chair, Joe clacked a bit on the keyboard and the light above the door turned from red to green. It was unlocked for me.

Agent Townsend motioned for me to go to the door and I straightened my back and went to stand at the door. The motion made it slide open and reveal the plain room that lie ahead.

"Hello, you may remember me from yesterday."

The hefty man slowly lifted head that was rested on his cuffed hands and glanced at me. His eyes flashed and then went back to being dull and bored as he looked away from me and into the space in front of him. I took that as an unspoken invitation to sit in the metal chair that was placed on the other side of the table.

I smiled at him, " So, are you going to tell me information about Catherine and her plans?"

He still didn't look directly at me with his mouth snapped shut. I sighed, if only people would take the easy way out.

"Very well, then. May I have your name?"

Another blank stare and a closed mouth.

"Do you have any family?"

He kind of looked at me and gave another nod. I smiled in encouragement at the rookie that was sitting at the table in front of me. The non-challenge was welcome.

"What family do you have?", "Where did you grow up?", "Was that a good environment?", "How'd you end up almost falling into the well?", "I'm afraid of drowning, how about you?", were all among the questions I asked and was answered with mumbled sentences. He was getting comfortable which was perfect for me although he had little resolve in the beginning. Who knew a juvenile face such as mine could coax the tough guy down despite my tazing him? I did.

"So do you want to tell me about Catherine?"

His eyes flew open as he came out of his comfortable stupor and realized what was happening. An ugly expression pulled at his face and he gathered spit to shoot at my face. By the time he spit, I was already out of the way.

"Nice try."

I smiled and then stood up and leaned across the table, grabbing his head and pushing down quickly, smashing his head into the table. The door immediately open and Solomon and Townsend pulled me out sternly as I watched the man come up with a bloody nose. I smiled again.

I flung both men off of me like flies and pushed them into the control room, using the fingerprint scanner on the inside to lock it so they couldn't get in. I turned back to the man who was wiping blood off his face and onto his clothes.

"Where are your base of operations?"

He looked straight ahead as if he hadn't heard a single word I said.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't have a whole lot of patience today."

My fist went swinging and smashed into his cheek, knocking one of his pearly whites out of his mouth and across the room. It landed with a little clink on the ground.

He laughed, "Catherine has a lot planned for you, Chameleon. Just like your brother."

I saw white for a second and then calmed myself. Let me rephrase, calmed myself by socking him again. His words fueled me on and my smile was replaced by a sinister glare and a straight-lined mouth. I glanced over at the bucket of water in the corner and stood up to go grab it. If he wanted it the hard way, he would get it the hard way.

**Zach's POV**

We were still in languages as Mr. Solomon and Agent Townsend raced by our door. Solomon ran into the classroom and looked straight at Buckingham.

"Patricia, get Abby. Bring her down to the interrogation room. Cammie locked the doors and is losing control."

Buckingham's face went white as she watched Solomon rush out of the room.

"Students stay here. I want you all to study French slang until I get back."

She briskly left the room and her steps clacked urgently down the hallway, receding into silence. Another pair of footsteps followed and through our doorway, it revealed Agent Townsend and Mr. Mosckowitz hurrying the same way as Professor Buckingham.

Whispers started around in the classroom as everyone imagined what was going on right now. To be perfectly honest, I couldn't imagine Cammie being as violent as they were acting. They were probably overreacting, I assured myself of this fact and turned to Grant and talked about P&amp;E drills in Mandarin.

There were about 10 minutes that passed until Professor Buckingham came back into the classroom with her hair a little bit out of place. More footsteps echoed through the halls in the hallway and everyone seemed to lean forward in their desks a little bit so even the students in the back could see the commotion.

Cammie, flanked by Abby, who was tightly grabbing her arm (as shown with her white knuckles) and Solomon who had his hand firmly on her shoulder. Her face was exasperated and she looked bored with the whole procession of teachers. She also adorned a shirt splattered with water and blood that trickled down to her pants, as well as a bright smile.

We could hear faintly from the hallway, "C'mon Abby, I got the information out of him. This is a little bit overboard."

A stern reply followed, "We _will_ talk about this, young lady. You are not getting out of this one."

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Professor Buckingham once again drew our attention back to her, "For the last few minutes, we will be speaking Bulgarian to brush up on our skills.  
"Oh my god. Did you just see that?" Macey's eyes were wide open along with her mouth as she stared at each of us from 2 rows ahead.

"I know." Bex replied seriously, but more in awe then shock.

Poor Liz just looked scared and didn't say a word.

**Abby's POV**

"Yeah I know, I crossed a line." She said for the 6th time, "But I got the information that we needed!"

My hands flew to my temples as I massaged them and undid the stress. It was just Cammie and I sitting in my office. She sat across from me in the leather black chair with the tall back, looking at me like I was the crazy one.

"Cammie, you can't just do that! Joe and Edward told you to take it easy!"

I fell back and slouched into my chair. I love my niece but she is always a little bit too intense and doesn't have a knack for understanding or just emotions in general. I guess her behavior was the work of all the adults in her life, including me. Should've just sent her to Gallagher when she turned 12 instead of her first completely solo red test (AN: From a TV show- guess! Also it's a mission where you have to kill your target.) mission. She grew up too fast.

"Squirt, at least tell me that you understand my point."

Cammie sighed and gave in, "Yes, Aunt Abby."

I rolled my eyes at her pouty response. She performed mopily as her feet dragged for comedic effect. I laughed.

"Don't think that I won't tell your parents about this!"

**Cammie's POV**

My 2nd class had already started by the time I left Abby's office and made it up to my room. I threw myself on the bed, suddenly tired from the energy I spent dunking the man's face and holding him in the water.

The clothes that I had worn yesterday lie under me, making my lazy job uncomfortable. I pulled them out and threw them down on the ground. A little clink rose my curious mind as I rolled onto my side and peered off the side of the bed until I spotted the object. I had almost forgotten.

Leaning off the side of my bed, I picked up the metal design and chain. A wave of nostalgia hit me as I lied back down on the bed comfortably. The pads of my thumbs and index fingers explored the silver metal as my eyes closed, picturing exactly what it looked like. It had been in my hand just a day earlier and I was careless enough to forget about it.

I held the chain by the end and dangled it above my face so it caught the sunlight.

"Ryker… I'm so sorry."

**AN: Well that took me 5 years. Haha but really oh my gosh I'm so sorry. Chances are more of the updates are going to be like this but I just wrote 4 pages in 2 hours spread across two days so… *hair flip*. This chapter kind of went out on a lot of tangents but you know what? I guess I don't really care because I kind of liked the unpredictable side. **

**Review… if you want. - S**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Liz-nap

**Zach's POV:**

I was heading up to my dorm. Full intentions of just lying in my bed and thinking.. or grabbing my gun and going to the range. After the staircase up, I walked down the hall past the girl's dorm rooms.

203…

204…

205…

206…

207… The door was opened a crack. Cammie was inside, lying on her back on her plain grey comforter. One hand was up in a fist, clutching some kind of chain with a charm that reflected the light from her partially closed window with a little spark.

My own fist led itself in the door and pulled back in a knock. I froze for a moment in hesitation but went along with it anyway, a hollow sound of my fist hitting wood and the creak of the door opening further from the force.

I'm not entirely sure why I did it. I just couldn't help myself.

Without looking, Cammie called out to me, "Come in Zach."

I cautiously stepped foot in as I pushed the door opened further with my right hand.

She sat up and wiped her face a bit, brushing her index fingers under her eyes. Shifting on her bed, she turned toward me. Red circled adorned her eyes and there were traces of very light black trails down the sides of her face. Her legs were crossed and her hands were clasped together with her elbows resting on her knees.

"What's that?"

I pointed at the her closed fist that covered the charm from view.

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked down. Suddenly her facial features softened and she opened up her fist, revealing the odd looking charm.

It was a circle, I leaned forward and saw a tiny dagger that stretched across the middle, lying vertically. Swirls that looked somewhat like vines swirled around the circle outline, some parts of it going off the sides of the ring shape. Reaching forward, I picked I turned it around to see the other side. Cammie watched me as I looked at the Latin engravings on this side. 'Frater Soroque Semper', 'Brother and Sister Always'.

Cammie's blue kaleidoscope eyes looked up at me. We didn't say anything. I turned back to give her some privacy. She followed me as she watched me leave the room. I stepped out of the door and into the hallway and her voice followed me answering a question that I already knew the answer to.

"My brother's."

**Cammie's POV:**

After Zach left, I lied there for awhile. I don't know why. I had little motivation to go out and face the world. I had skipped lunch, moping, which was an unfortunate thing to do, according to my stomach. It was about dinner time, so I headed down to the Great Hall.

Everyone was already there, digging eagerly into their food and chatting cheerfully, and lightly. Well at least that's what it seemed like, but things are never as they seem. I went to the front of the room in invisible chameleon style. People didn't notice me and if they did, they didn't care because the rest of the room wasn't paying attention either.

At the front, Grant was piling his plate with the main dish of spaghetti for tonight. I grabbed a plate and slid it up next to him. "Hey Grant."

He jumped a little bit and his face swung over to land his eyes on me. "Oh.. hey Cammie. You startled me for a second."

"Do you know where Liz is? I noticed she was missing from the table…"

His speech sounded kind of nervous. I wasn't exactly sure why. "I'm pretty sure she's studying or doing an experiment. I'm gonna go sit down… uhh… see you in a bit, Cammie."

I shrugged it off and put a decent clump of spaghetti on my plate and grabbed some blueberries and a cookie for dessert. I eyed the table where all my roommates and the Blackthorne boys sat. When I made my way over there, occasionally pairs of eyes would glance up at me really quick, hoping not to be noticed. When I finally got to the table, I clunked my plate down on the table and everyone had a slight jump.

"What is with you guys? I cannot figure out why you are acting like you're scared by every step I take."**(AN: "Every step you take… I'll be watching youuu!" Guess the song?) **

Everybody looked at each other and then at me. It finally dawned on me. "Ohhhh, you heard about that whole ordeal this morning!"

I burst into laughter at their nodding.

"It's fine! It's not like I'm going to hurt you!"

Some of them started nodding as it made sense and smiling at their silliness as they were laughing. I all of sudden stopped, "Well unless you join forces with Catherine, but let's hope that none of you decide to take that choice. The Geneva Convention doesn't apply to me." **(AN: For all of you who don't live in the U.S. or have no idea what the Geneva Convention is, it's basically a set of rules on how we can treat people like prisoners - Basically no torture laws.)**

They stopped laughing. I smiled and started eating.

At that moment, Madame Dabney came through the doors with Mr. Moskowitz following behind and carrying a big sack. He resembled Santa Claus.. without the beard, and a whole lot skinnier.

"Here is the mail delivery for the week," Madame Dabney gestured to a senior, "Could your grade please help pass out the mail?"

The senior nodded and the entire table stood up and grabbed letters to hand out. I wasn't expecting anything and was surprised as a senior approached me and handed me a normal letter, with a white envelope and a Richmond, Virginia stamp and handwriting I didn't recognize, but female.

I tore the envelope and got to the postcard that was lying inside. There was a picture of a fountain and the corner said Monroe Park. Curiously and suspiciously, I slowly turned it around. Looking up for a moment I saw everyone happily chatting, some with letter in their hand. Their cheerfulness about to be destroyed by the words that I saw on the other side of the postcard.

I got everyone's attention as soon as I scanned all the words on the postcard.

"Guys! Where is Liz?"

Everyone looked at me in confusion and I held my postcard up and began to read.

"Meet me here at 1 A.M. - oh and as your motivation, your sweet friend Elizabeth will die if you don't come. Cheers, Catherine."

I left out the last part for I was positive someone wouldn't want everyone to hear it. But everybody was shocked and my roommates jumped into action. Macey went straight to my aunt and Bex and the boys spread out to go look for Liz. I already knew they wouldn't find her. Catherine meant what she said, and wouldn't bluff on this.

Sure enough, 10 minutes later, everyone returned to my table where I was and the adults and reported the same thing: that they couldn't find Liz.

"Cammie, you can't go. This is a trap." Aunt Abby confronted me.

"I know, Abby, but Liz will die if I don't."

Uncle Joe decided to hop in on the family matter, "Cammie, Abby is right. I'll go with Abby tomorrow night to meet Catherine. We will handle this. You just need to stay here."

"But Joe, what if Liz dies because of that?"

My aunt interjected, "Camster, let us do what we do best. She'll be fine."

"But-"

"But nothing," Abby and Joe chorused together and I rolled my eyes.

Townsend stepped forward amidst the crowd, "I'll come too, where are you supposed to meet Catherine?"

I knew that I couldn't argue with them and so I gave up… "Arlington Cemetery, we had a fight back there one time and she told me we'd meet there again."

The adults nodded and left to go prep, leaving me with my frown that was placed on my face in the wake of the defeat of the argument. The frown that came with giving up.

But they are spies, they really should have been more suspicious as I succeeded to their wishes faster than I usually would. I was sloppy and they should have noticed. They should have noticed that the stamp on the envelope was from Richmond, Virginia. They should have noticed that the postcard said, "Monroe Park,". They should have noticed that when I gave up… I didn't give up at all.

**Zach's POV:**

I had an off feeling about what had come in the mail. It followed me around the rest of the day and I couldn't shake it off. My roommates and I headed up the stairs, leaving the girls to convince Cammie to go to their room and get some sleep.

Jonas went directly to his bed and climbed on it. He was stoic. I felt sympathy for him, he and Liz had gotten really close since the school year had started. The rest of us left him be and did our own stuff. I took off my shirt and exchanged my jeans for sweats. Nick and Grant did the same and we settled in our beds. I did a bit of language homework and we tried to give something for Jonas to focus on.

It was 2:00 and I still had a weird feeling. All of my suitemates were emitting a quiet and slow breathing noises, even Jonas who had the hardest time getting to sleep. The hairs on my arms rose and I had the itching feeling to get up and walk around.

Tiredly, I pulled on a t-shirt from my drawer and sat at the edge of my bed. I ruffled my hair and got up, leaving the light off as I snuck out the door. I knew that Jonas had woken up, by the increase in his breathing so just as I snuck out, I nodded at him.

I don't know where I was going or what I meant to do, but I just walked. Somehow I ended up outside the hall of the girl's dormitory hall. I heard the softest patter. If I hadn't stopped there I would had never heard it. I had suspicions and as I waited there, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Don't."

The figure in front of me stopped short and in a blink of the eye they were right in front of me, forearm pushing against my throat.

"C-ugh-ammie." I whispered at my attacker.

Her face lightened in recognition. She let off of my throat and gave a huge exasperated sigh. "Zach, what are you doing?"

In the dark I could see her slim silhouette through the light of the moon that streamed in from the window behind her. She definitely wasn't wearing her night clothes, unless she wore a full catsuit to bed every night. She was geared up for a mission.

"Don't go, let your aunt handle this."

I couldn't really see her face, but I could feel her looking at me, studying me with the strip of light that shined on me.

"You know I can't just let her do that, Zach," She softened, "I got Liz into this, and I have to get her out."

"Let me come with you. I can help, I know Catherine."

"I can't risk endangering you, Zach. I have to do this alone. It's not a choice for you or me. Spy code, remember it."

'One must never endanger a fellow agent no matter the circumstances' - CIA spy code, section 5, paragraph 2. I had memorized it in the beginning of the year, and I realized that it went noticed by Cammie.

I knew she had to go but I didn't want her to. She was right about the spy code, but my mother was vicious. There was so much danger in going to get Liz, but I knew she had to. That would be the only way that Liz might be safe.

"At least bring some type of back up," I protested again as she peeled away.

She turned around, and she smiled, well I think she smiled. "I'm the Chameleon, I'm all the back up I'll ever need."

With that, she disappeared into the darkness, leaving me in the empty hall with my thoughts and worries.

**Cammie's POV**

My car was in the restricted Gallagher parking. There was no way that I'd ever be able to get it out of here completely un-noticed. Even if I did, they would probably find out that I was gone sooner than I expected. I needed all the time I could get.

I know Gallagher like the back of my hand. That's how I knew that if I went to the shrubs outside to the gate and to the left, there would be a secret passageway with a bike right inside the entrance. I put it there when I was 12, for emergencies only. This counted as an emergency.

Rolling it out, I dusted off the seat and pushed off the cobwebs and I was off. Riding down the road in the very early morning to save my roommate. Guns holstered to my hip, ankle, sitting in the small of my back, and in my inner jacket pockets. I was ready for anything.

**AN: Hey sorry! That took forever and I don't have any good excuses. Oops..? Well I wrote this and I'm pretty happy about it and I hope you like this. Okay this time I promise the next chapter will be faster because I have a whole bullet list of my plans for all events until the end. 3 - 5 more chapters probably and maybe a sequel? Or should I leave you guys hanging? Thanks for reading!**

**Racheloncer - Hey! You got it! But Chuck is way too good, I love it.**

**Review - if you want. -S (as in Solomon?)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Confrontation

**Cammie's POV**

My legs ached as I hopped off my Harley. It was 12:30, I had sped here, well over the speed limit. Monroe Park sat a mile away, and in the distance all I saw was the ink black night. I had 30 minutes to do some recon and come up with a plan. My hope was that Zach hadn't told my aunt, but I doubted he would keep quiet for long. Just long enough for me to get Liz and myself out. I spied an area of brush and I led my bike over there to hide it in before quietly making my way to Monroe Park.

It was too dark to see far ahead, even with my binocular sunglasses. Liz and Catherine, if they were even at the location, were hidden by the dark sheet of night. Silently, I crept forward. Monroe Park was a small park, maybe 1 mile in each direction - relatively small. There were paths that led from the corners to the centers, where the Whisper Rock was. A park surrounding one wish granting rock, named by the superstitious early pioneers from England. That's where I was figuring Catherine would be, all the roads I've ever taken have always led to her, both figuratively and literally - given the fact that I was now standing on one of the paths to the Whisper Rock.

I had crept along most of the perimeter, eyeing certain hiding spots and looking at all the escape routes. My internal clock told me that it was ten to one. It was time to start approaching and scoping out the hostage situation. I felt shivers zing down my back, a tell-tale sign of my adrenaline reaching new heights. Feeding off the feeling, I got to the edge of the clearing, still hidden by the human manufactured nature.

Catherine was there 5 minutes early, standing in front of Liz, who was being escorted by two of Catherine's body guards. Fortunately, Liz looked mostly unharmed, with the exception of a red scratch on her face. She was shaking but brushed the body guards with a defiant look on her face when they tried to pull her further into the circle, instead walking on her own. I was a little bit proud of this tiny scientist - she wasn't made for fighting or bravery but 'fake it 'till you make it' and she was doing that well.

The four of them were glancing around in the dark, waiting for me. I noticed the gun her body guards had on their ankle, under their dark jeans, another one in a holster on each of their belts, with a knife strapped to the bicep. The telltale signs of fabric being pushed out showed me all their hiding spots. I turned my eyes to Catherine, who was seemingly calm - shoulders relaxed, corner of her mouth limp, patiently waiting for me to show up. She had only one gun, attached to her hip showing her cockiness on the exterior. Catherine was too relaxed, I could tell she had something up her sleeve.

My plan was to go in, pretend to trade myself for Liz. I knew that was her goal. She wanted me. She wanted the information locked in the dark caverns of my brain. When Liz got far enough from her and I got close enough, I would have to fight. Liz's life was expendable to them, but they wouldn't dare killing me. Injuring me? Maybe… but this situation isn't too shabby for 1 in the morning.

Exactly when my internal clock struck 1, I walked into the clearing. Catherine's relaxed lips curled up into a malicious smile, the cat was preparing to pounce on the mouse. Cat and mouse… more like cat and cat.

Liz immediately looked up, bewildered by my appearance. She was relieved but tension strung her body tight - knowing Liz, she was probably calculating the probability of our survival. I already did - 12%, not too bad. Her percentage although, was probably a bit lower considering she didn't know the full extent of my abilities.

"Nice meeting you again, Catherine. Hey, Liz, how are ya?" I flashed Liz a smile.

Liz nodded, but didn't speak.

Catherine, on the other hand, was almost giddy, "Oh, Cammie, it's been too long, how have you been?"

I rolled my eyes internally - I couldn't chance looking away from her, if only for half a second. "Let Liz go."

"Ooh, straight to business," Catherine giggled out, her face betraying her tone. "I'll play. I want to exchange you for Liz."

I pretended to contemplate it, as I slightly screwed up my face and exuded signs of stress. "I'll come with you… Let Liz walk over here first."

"It's cute, you think that I'll let her do that."

I leveled her with a serious glare, "I'll walk over there at the same time. Your buddies can walk Liz down to the middle and then take me."

She seemed appeased by that, and gave her bodyguards a small nod to let them know they could proceed.

Liz was hesitant and her questioning eyes pierced me as she began her slow shuffle forward. My face was completely slack, no emotion in my eyes to be searched out. Every step that Liz and the goons took, I took a step forward. Catherine hung back, her cat eyes carefully examining my body language and her arm hung loose with her gun in hand.

The distance between Liz and I was closing. My heartbeat thumped faster in my chest and my body became electrified by the streams of adrenaline shooting off the walls of my veins. We got to the middle and the goons allowed Liz to take a step forward and they reached for me. Catherine lifted up her gun and trained it on Liz, making eye contact with me. She was making it known that she would kill if I didn't comply.

Her bodyguards grabbed my arms on both sides and one of them begun to procure handcuffs. I looked behind me to see Liz standing there, frozen. She didn't know what to do, she was hesitant to leave me there. I had to make a move, fast.

The hefty bald man to my left snapped handcuffs on one arm and made a move to attach it to my other arm.

"Liz, run!"

I quickly spun into action, shoving Liz away from me just in time for Catherine's bullet to miss. She bolted off and I let out a sigh of relief. I only had to worry about myself. Do-able.

My knees dropped and one leg stuck out as I swung at right bodyguard's legs. He tripped and fell, momentarily dazed - giving me time to deal with lefty over there. Lefty was reaching for his gun and I reacted, kicking at the gun from the spot I was on the ground. Standing up, I watched as he unsheathed the knife that was stuck to his bicep. He wielded it in front of him, eyes unafraid.

A swipe to the right of my face resulted in a soft breeze as I dodged the blade. The next swipe was counteracted by my hand hitting his wrist. The blows were constant, I blocked and he swiped again, trying to cut a chunk of skin out. His arm thrusted toward my chest and I jumped back, spotting Catherine smiling from the background.

The moment of distraction awarded me a fist in the face, from righty who was apparently ready to jump into the fight. A metallic taste filled my mouth and I threw my face over my shoulder and spit, splattering drops of blood on the pavement. The sight in front of me consisted of two angry men, both with knives and a smiling woman in the distance.

Righty and Lefty decided to approach at the same time. Too bad that bad guys only approach one at a time to fight in movies. My fleeting thoughts left me as Lefty swung his knife forward and I had to block it with my right hand while Righty decided to plunge it forward and I had to catch it with my right leg. I knocked their knives away and they went into a rampage, trying to overpower me. Knife plunged, arm goes up, knife swipes, body dodge, knife slice, leg kicks.

There was a motorcycle in the distance. The noise of the engine didn't go unnoticed by Catherine. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she lifted up a cell phone and spoke into it. Then the sound of an engine was coming from her side of the park, too.

Leftie's knife suddenly sliced through the skin on my side, under the ribs. Pain flashed through my body as it made it's way through my flesh and back out. My breath came out gasping before I was fighting again.

This had to end, I didn't know how much longer I could last. I took control of the situation, sliding down and knocking Righty out by swiping his legs once again. I brought my left leg to smash Lefty in the groin as I blocked the knife with my right arm. He grunted and his face paled for a moment before he brought his knife back up to swipe again.

I was already bringing up my leg to smash him in the chest and knocked him down. There was a small breeze behind me and I turned with my leg out to smash Righty in the chest as well, stopping his knife, inches from my face as it flew back with him and his palm.

Both engines grew louder and a black van flew into the clearing, stopping behind Catherine. She caught my eyes and smiled as the door slid open and 8 men stormed out, heading straight for me. Righty and Lefty were starting to get up, without the knives. The rest of the 8 men were unarmed as well, as much as I could see. Catherine must have ordered them not to hurt me. Of course, she wanted to know about Rome.

As the men approached me, it became a stream of fists and legs as I spun and kicked. Warm blood was soaking my shirt, I wouldn't last much longer, I was losing too much blood. I spun and struck, the few blows that got past my fists landing on my body with a resounding thump. A hand reached out and in the corner of my eye I saw something flying toward me. As something hit my skin, I was subjected to strong electrical impulses that inhibited me. The world turned sideways as I fell to the ground.

A group of men swarmed around me and lifted me up by my limbs, hurriedly carrying me toward the trunk of the black van. I was thrown through the black doors, and as the van's engine's revved, before the door close, I saw Zach riding a motorcycle into the clearing as we sped off.

"Get Liz…" I barely whispered before my world went black.

**Zach's POV**

My bike skidded into the center and I spotted the black van starting to speed away. They left two guys who raised their guns at me.

One of the men warningly said, "Don't move any further. Catherine doesn't want you following her."

Of course.

"Our orders are not to kill you, but that's not going to stop a bullet from hitting you in the leg."

Of course. The van was already a small collection of yellow and red lights in the distance. I was too late.

Defeated, I turned the bike around, keeping and eye on the guns trained at my limbs. I rode away quickly and made my way over to the area of foliage that Liz was hiding in.

"Liz, all clear, but we have to get back to school, and fast."

The small pixie stumbled out with wide eyes. "Zach? Where's Cammie?

The sigh I was holding billowed out, "They have her."

*****************************0200 Hours**********************************

Liz and I burst through the front of Gallagher Academy's prestigious halls. There were no words exchanged. We knew exactly where we were going.

We raced around corners and ended up banging on Headmistress Cameron's room in the faculty hall. The banging stopped short when the Headmistress opened the door, obviously annoyed and glaring right at us. However, that stopped short as the words bursted out of a frantic Liz.

"They have Cammie!"

"The Circle," I offered in clarification.

Headmistress Cameron's face quickly morphed into confusion, worry and then a stoic mission face. Agent Townsend appeared in the doorway behind her, obviously having heard our words. One hand was on her shoulder as he swallowed hard.

"My office. Now." The Headmistress took off in that direction, not stopping to gesture for Mr. Solomon to follow her, who was standing in the doorway of his own room.

His eyes squinted in confusion but he followed her. Mr. Solomon was attentive. He was a pavement artist, and thats probably how he knew to follow without questions. Apprehension was written all over his face but his attitude slowly joined the serious feeling emanating off of the rest of us.

The headmistress immediately went into her office and gathered herself as we all took seats, beside Agent Townsend, who went to stand by the headmistress' chair. She rubbed her temples and blew out a slow breath and gestured to Liz and I to tell our story.

Liz's voice shook slightly, "I was in the library and something hit me in the back. I was sedated, and when I woke up, I had a bag over my head. It was all black and I think… I know we were in a vehicle. They took off the mask when we parked. I didn't really hear anything but snippets of their conversation."

"Cammie went to the meeting place alone, at Monroe Park. The Circle ambushed her and she was injured and captured. I wasn't fast enough." I hung my head.

Headmistress Cameron's face was stretched tight with stress, "Do you remember anything else?"

I shook my head, "Sorry, no, Headmistress Cameron."

She looked at me, "Please, Abby. It's too early for formalities." She turned to Liz.

"They wanted to trade me for Cammie. Something about Rome."

In the corner of the room, Solomon stood up and started pacing, "Rome… Rome… damn it!"

He slammed the corner of Abby's desk, causing everything on it to shake. Abby looked confused as Solomon continued his pace around the room, cursing under his breath. We all waited silently, unsure if we should break his stupor.

Agent Townsend voiced the question that everyone had, "What does Rome mean?"

"Cammie never told me. But Rome.. Rome…" He sighed, "Rome is the reason Ryker is dead."

**AN: Okay. Really, really, really, really sorry. I got distracted once again, as these last few chapters have been spaced out months apart. I hope some of you are still reading this story despite the very long waits. I think you might be pleased to hear my summer goal: Finish "The Legacy: Chameleon". If everything goes as it should and I don't break a finger or an arm, then this story will be done in the next 3 months. Hopefully. I'm thinking about 5 more chapters.. Maybe. I'm not sure yet, but I guess we'll see.**

**Leave comments, suggestions, ideas and all that what not if you'd like.**

**-S as in Superman**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Search Is On

**Zach's POV**

Solomon took a slow breath and rubbed his temples as he sat back down. He continued with a few breaths before returning to the audience in front of him.

"Ryker is… was Cammie's older brother." He clarified for both me and Liz.

"When Cammie was 15 and Ryker was 19, they went on a mission in Rome. I didn't ask about it, they would tell me if I needed to know. The thing is, Cammie came back. Ryker didn't. The official mission report that Cammie wrote stated that they had split up for recon and his comms went dark. She spent 3 days on his trail before he disappeared for good. They found something, I don't know what, but I have my suspicions."

"There's a rumor. We've never had any reason to believe it to be any more than just that. The rumor is that Hitler mass produced a substance called, HHS-19, a chemical weapon designed to target one person in a crowd, if modified with their DNA. His scientists supposedly came up with the perfect formula but didn't have the technology to modify it. Now we do, and if the rumors are correct, it could be used for complete chaos. Wiping out political figures, government officials. They say that Hitler kept a log of the locations he stored HHS-19 in, and that log is locked god-knows-where."

Abby's eyebrows were furrowed,"I've never heard about this."

"This investigation was locked down long before you became an agent. With Cammie and Ryker's clearance level, they probably stumbled across new information and looked into this. I wouldn't expect any of you to know about this. I doubt the president knows, the CIA has worked hard to keep this under wraps to prevent mass panic."

"I've heard of HHS-19. I didn't know what it was until now, but Catherine mentioned it to other Circle members on occasion." I spoke as I remembered countless times that I caught parts of hushed conversations, sneaking around the different Circle bases at night..

Agent Townsend then spoke, "What exactly do you think that they found?"

"My guess? The key and or the location of Hitler's log." Solomon sounded sure of himself. "That's what Catherine wants."

Abby chimed in, "If the Circle obtains this substance…"

She didn't have to say anymore. All of us knew that anything that happened would be serious bad news. Obtaining this substance would give them too much power. That's exactly what Catherine wanted.

"We need to find where Cammie is. Every second Catherine is closer to pulling the information out of her."

I winced at Agent Townsend's words. I've seen the "information digging" rooms. When I was 8, my mother decided to allow me a front row seat of the magic that happened behind that door. Much to my mother's dismay, I lost my lunch fairly quickly. After my punishment for that, I was careful not to eat before she invited me in until I became numb to the show she put on. Her favorite thing was grooming me to become just like her. Numerous times, she pushed me to take point during those little "meetings", as she said.

"Zach," Abby's words brought attention to where I was sitting, "Do you know any Circle compounds where they would take her?"

I cleared my throat, "There's a few contenders…"

**Cammie's POV**

My head was pounding. I groggily opened my eyes and brought up my hand to block out the light… Or at least tried to. There was a small draft that chilled me to the bone. My body softly shivered and I looked down to find leather strapping my arms and feet strapped to the cold metal chair I was sitting on. Fun.

There was nothing in the room except a TV. One of those old VCR ones, that were shaped like a big cube. It was on one of those racks that had the TV on the top and the VCR located below, with the wire connecting it to the TV. The ones that they use at school… One of my missions included going to high school and impersonating a student. Long story.

The door screeched open, "Oh perfect, you're awake!"

Catherine walked into the room sporting a bright smile, one that I doubted was fake. Her shoes clacked on the ground as she approached me. I stared her in the eyes, unwilling to back down even though she had already gotten the better of me. There was already nothing to do but hold onto my pride in defiance.

"I guess you're not very talkative today, sweetie."

I glared at her from my bound position on the chair. Every ounce of my being wanted to stand up and strangle her with the chain that hung from her neck. Of course, she smiles even more at my glare. I was hopeless for now.

"What would you like to start with today?" Her saccharine voice echoed in the room, "No answer? Show me some respect, sweetie."

With that she swung her foot up and knocked me across the face. Great. I especially loved the detail that she purposefully kicked at my nose and I was now bleeding onto my shirt.

"Still no answer? Well, I'll choose."

She skipped over to the door like a child, slipped out, and came back in with something much more sinister than her shoe. A rolling table slid in with no help besides herself, holding many things designed to bring grown spies to their knees. I surveyed the table as she started to choose a weapon, singing "Eenie Minnie Moe".

There sat an impressive display of knifes, some for carving some for skinning, a few guns, a tazer, bottles of… poison? There was a bottom rack with some machine with two wires sticking out with electrode pads at the end - the kind that they use in hospitals, shaped as squares and designed for electric shock. How fun.

"...50 dollars every day," She ended the childhood nursery rhyme with one polished index finger pointed at the bottom shelf. "Oh Cammie, this is one of my favorite toys."

I watched as she pulled a chair from the side of the room and placed it next to me. The machine part of the electrocution device was placed on the chair, and the electrodes were attached to each temple. A remote was nested securely in her right hand as she took a step back and admired her handy work.

"This is how we are going to play this game. I ask a question and you answer," Her lips pull back to reveal her bared teeth, "If you fail to answer or lie, a shock for you."

"Now tell me… have you ever been to Rome, Cammie?"

"A couple times…"

"Do you remember the mission in Rome, sweetie?"

"There was no mission in Rome." I denied adamantly without hesitation.

She cackled, "Wrong!"

The machine made a buzzing sound as Catherine turned a dial, looking both angry and amused. A fast click to the center of the remote she was holding released a zap that seemed to short out my brain as I spasmed slightly in the chair. My body relaxed and I smiled at her, causing her eyebrows to furrow.

"What'd you find in Rome, Cammie?"

"A few souvenirs to send home to the family… You know, the usual." I smiled innocently at her and gave a few blinks of my eyes.

She immediately turned her remote and tapped the dial before hitting the center button. Jolts ripped through my body, stronger now, shaking me even more as my body spun out of control, straining against the leather that bound my hands.

"You mean Ryker?"

I formed a spit ball in my mouth and launched it at her face, hitting her in the cheek. Ryker was too far, she wasn't going to bring him into this without my resistance.

Her hand reached to her cheek and wiped off her face before she turned the dial even higher and pushed the button. I think I blacked out, I couldn't be for sure. I faintly remember the leather digging into my arms and ankles as I strained and shook and spasmed. Now, I had to wipe the foam that was saliva off my face and onto my shirt.

When I regained my bearings, I saw her with a VCR, pushing it in the machine under the TV and setting it up. She got it in and the VCR on before standing up to turn on the TV itself.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but I need this to hurry along. Also, can't risk frying your brain before you tell me what I want to hear," She frowned at that thought. "I know you've had your own share of torture, but it's better if you truly learn what happens to spies who don't talk."

The TV flicks on at the push of a button and the frozen image suddenly caused my throat to dry. Flickering on the screen was a picture of my brother in the same position I was in, arms and ankles strapped to the metal chair. Mirroring each other down to the defiant but tired expression on our faces. His, although was a little bit more bloody and bruised - stealing my breath for longer than a second.

Out of the frame, a door opened and slammed closed. Footsteps walked into the room and Ryker's head lifted to glare at the person in the room.

"What do you want?" He growled and I wilted at the sound of his voice.

He sounded strong which differed from his physical appearance. I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them up again.

"What did you find in Rome?"

I recognized Catherine's voice. I glanced at her pleased expression and a bad feeling settled in my stomach. It didn't take an idiot to figure out the series of events that would follow.

"A couple souvenirs… I would have bought you some, but you picked me up too early."

His response was jarringly close to the one I had given Catherine myself.

"I know you found something."

No answer.

"Is it with Cammie?"

This one caused a glare from Ryker, "No. Leave her out of it."

"You're useless," Catherine scoffed, "Maybe I should get your precious little sister as motivation."

"She doesn't know anything."

"So you agree that there is something?" Catherine stepped into the right side of the frame.

Wisely, Ryker clamped his mouth shut. He looked so tired.

A knife appeared in Catherine's hand as she stepped closer to him. Ryker maintained eye contact as she got closer.

"Where's the key?"

"What key?" He weakly grunted back.

Her arm brought the knife forward as she lifted up his shirt. I watched the screen in horror. The tip was red hot and slowly being brought closer to the skin on his stomach. It grazed his stomach and his face paled as he scrunched his eyebrows together and pressed his lips together, trying not to scream.

She pushed harder and an inch of the knife disappeared into his abdomen. Ryker screamed out, with sweat dripping down his face. I wanted to plug my ears, to close my eyes, but I couldn't look away. The knife had started moving.

Screams of his agony filled my own cell as I suppose they had filled his. The horrible noise ongoing as she started to write on his abdomen. I could see the small amount of smoke from the burnt flesh.

It seemed like hours later when the screams stopped and the knife was pulled out for the last time. A fine sheen covered Ryker's face as he panted silently, too exhausted to lift his head up. Blood oozed onto his lap and covered his abdomen, dripping down the sides of the chair.

"A masterpiece." A pleased Catherine murmured from my side.

There were deep and jagged incisions but they were obviously purposeful. On the screen I watched as Catherine's hand dodged forward and wiped the blood off of my brother in order to reveal the words before the blood oozed again and covered them.

The video ended. I closed my eyes for a long moment. 'CG'. She had marked like some kind of animal or possession. I heard movement and footsteps coming closer to me. Hands took my shirt and lifted it up to expose my stomach.

My eyes fluttered open to watch a hot knife zoning in on my abdomen.

"Now you'll have matching tattoos, how sweet."

**Zach's POV**

I stared down at the whiteboard that sat on an easel in the headmistress's office. My lazy scrawl was highlighted on the board in a couple of words. I sat back as I watched Headmistress Cameron groan and stand up in order to grab a marker and cross out some of the words in my handwriting. This time she was crossing out the last few words on the board - North Carolina.

My fingers tousled through my hair as I strained through childhood memories. Everyone was looking extremely haggard. We had been working constantly since Cammie was taken 62 hours ago. The longer it took to find her, the more torture she would endure and the more information Catherine could get out of her.

It seemed that every moment of the day was spent with my veins bulging out on my forehead, waiting for good news. I had assumed mother would want to take her somewhere near, with a higher level of security. Somewhere that people had limited knowledge of. I had written on the board: Kentucky, Mississippi, Georgia, and North Carolina.

I have to admit, some of these places were a stretch. It was hard to recall the different bases and their characteristics. It was overwhelmingly disheartening to have it scouted out and conclude that she wasn't there.

"Zach, it's alright, you just have to remember." Headmistress Cameron urged me on, "Just think."

"I am," I nearly growled in frustration and surely enunciated my words singularly and loudly. "It's been such a long time - the bases I've told you about are the only ones that come to mind. Even now, it feels like I can't think clearly - everything is riding on how well I can remember my childhood. Whether Cammie lives or dies seems to be on my shoulders."

The headmistress and I were the only ones left in her office and the silence overtook us. She knew it to be true, I had been stuck in the office trying to remember and the rest of the people had taken up different jobs to try to help. Liz had commandeered her roommates and headed to the library to look in Gillian's journals. They were desperate to find Cammie and that was the place that Liz knew she could help. Mr. Solomon had taken to scouting out the different bases, as well as Agent Townsend.

She sighed, "It has to be somewhere away from the rest of the population, very secluded because the building itself would be bound to draw attention…" Headmistress Cameron abruptly stood and walked to the whiteboard and took the eraser, frantically erasing everything on the board."There would be high security…"

The cap of the marker and untwisted off with a pop in her hands before she turned to the board, making a bullet list. She wrote down a quick notes of 'extremely secluded', and 'high security'.

I interrupted right there, "It's probably smaller and extremely top secret." I paused a moment, "None of the Circle captives would know anything about it. The important ones would have already taken the steps to escape or commit suicide before we got the information."

She nodded at me and wrote down notes of that in bullet points. "We also know that it would be somewhere that would be recently more active than usual. I can check with some of our Circle implants but that will take awhile."

We didn't have enough time as it was. "Somewhere not too far away, they wouldn't want to transport her very far and I know Catherine would be too eager to start on the interrogation. Write down: East Coast."

Headmistress Cameron obliged. "Zach, think about personal preferences. We know a lot about the type of place we need to be looking for, but where would Catherine prefer."

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but Catherine and I are far from 'close'."

"Close your eyes," I did as she commanded. "Do you remember anything - vacations or even pictures or art in personal quarters?"

The dark of my eyelids settling over my eyes allowed me to imagine the various bases I've lived in. I remembered the gray walls and the constant working. Her cruel face demanding a better outcome in my actions rather than my silly play. California, Germany, Kansas, North Carolina, Maryland, London, Belfast, Athens, Vermont, Toronto.

"We were in the bases in the North most of the time," I spoke knowing it to be true as the words spilled out of my mouth, flashes of coats and gloves to protect from the cold. "Catherine welcomes the numbness from the cold."

Headmistress Cameron quickly scribbles 'North' on the board. She turned to me, "We're getting somewhere. Think, Zach. A small base."

The door to her office opened and the 3 girls entered the room, Liz holding one book in her hand. "We didn't find much of anything in the journals."

"But what did you find?" I took the opening that was placed in her short statement.

"There were mentions of a secure stronghold being built," Macey answered, "Gilly talked about needing to watch the place and how it could be the Circle's asset."

The headmistress eyes squinted a bit. "Nothing about the location, no hints or code?" Solemnly all three girls shook their head. "That's alright, we know that this could be the location and the building would be old."

I squeezed my eyes shut and searched through memories of a different life. I pictured roaring waves smashing into jagged cliffs and storm clouds pouring rain over the ancient fortress - built of stones that were slowly falling apart as they chipped and chipped.

"Zach?" Bex had obviously taken in my expression.

"Maine," I said growing more sure of myself, "We need to go to Maine."

**AN: Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad to see some people have stuck around even though it has been quite awhile. I can only hope that more people come back to read the story once again. Once again, I would love to hear from you, your critiques, suggestions, favorite parts, least favorite parts, hopes for the future of this story. I'll respond to all that comment with their username and answer any questions at the end of next chapters from guest reviewers.**

**-S as in Sully, our beloved blue and purple animation monster.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Great Escape

**Zach's POV**

The moment "Maine" left my mouth, everybody started moving and they still hadn't stopped. Macey had pulled out her phone, ready to call a private jet before the Headmistress assured her that they had it under control. Solomon and Agent Townsend hurried back to Gallagher to make an appearance and began to call agents that were in Maine to scout, and different contacts to see if I remembered right. We found the exact coordinates, quickly packed, and one hour later, we were lifting off in a small helicopter that carried Solomon and Cammie's roommates, who had pleaded to come along. In another helicopter ahead of us was Headmistress Cameron, Agent Townsend and some other agents that were unknown to me.

"Ladies… and gentleman," Solomon looked pointedly at me. "I expect you to follow direct orders and not to stray. There will be no heroes out of you. This will be a chance for you to utilize the skills you have practiced in the real world."

Tentatively, Liz raised her hand and squeaked out, "Mr. Solomon, it would be better if I stayed behind."

"I understand your concerns, Ms. Sutton. However, it would be best if you followed your roommates - I'd rather not leave an agent behind."

Liz gulped and nodded. I felt sympathy for her as Liz's face began to pale at the image of her future, 6 hours away.

"You'll be fine, Liz," Bex reassured her, "You're bloody smart and you will be an asset to us."

Another silent nod from Liz, bobbing her pale blonde hair as she sunk into deep though, no doubt reciting lines in her head from one of our Cove-Ops textbooks like a prayer.

"I don't expect any of your peers to do anything but observe so you'll be fine." Solomon backed up his previous statements.

Macey, Bex and I were pinned with Solomon's direct glare - a warning to follow his orders. With a gulp I nodded with the girls. The rest of the flight was a mix of silence, pacing, Solomon on his satellite phone, and Liz hyperventilating.

6 hours later, I stepped first out of the helicopter to greet a stormy day at the coast. Angry tides lapped up on the beach and wind whipped through my hair, both from the helicopter and the weather. As everyone else hopped out of their vehicles, we congregated together in one area of the beach as the helicopters took off to return once we had what we came here for.

Headmistress Cameron pulled out a small sheet of paper and everyone leaned in to see the content. "This is a map of the compound, provided by one of our sources." She pulled a handful of paper that had the same things and passed them around.

"Now, team Alpha, take the lead and take corridor C and the door there," Solomon pointed to part of the diagram, "You'll take out threats and clear the entrance as well as secure the exit for team Bravo, who will be going to the cell blocks and looking for the Chameleon."

"And team Charlie, try to find Catherine and bring her in. She's not the priority of this mission, but would be supplemental to us."

Solomon finished briefing the groups of agents from teams Delta to Foxtrot and everyone began to walk on the beach, toward the small boats that sat waiting for them. I clambered onto the first boat with the Headmistress, Solomon, Agent Townsend and Cammie's roommates and we were off, the boat steering into the fog.

It was a rather stormy day and we all shivered on the exposed vehicle as the slow hum of the motor pushed us further into the fog and closer to Cammie. Headmistress Cameron stood over the shoulder of the boat's driver, a stodgy man with a bald head and a trimmed beard, and watched the gps as cut through the water.

"ETA is 5 minutes." The headmistress spoke into the walkie talkie that she untangled from the bullet-proof vest that she donned.

She threw a couple of black vests that looked similar to Bex, Macey, Liz and I and gave us a nod, "Suit up."

Unfortunately we weren't given any weapons, but I was glad for the extra protection. I shrugged on the jacket and zipped it up, still feeling a bit bare without a gun or knife. All of Cammie's roommates shrugged on their vests as well, Liz looking a little bit greener at the prospect of being shot at.

The boat slowed and we drifted towards the bottom of a tall cliff. The wavex drew up and rocked the boat as the slammed into the sides of the cliff, spraying us with water. Agent Townsend opened a chest and Solomon joined him in throwing equipment to each person as the rest of the boats drifted out of the fog and came to join them at their spot.

A long rope and harness, as well as some other climbing equipment landed with a thud at his feet, and then Bex, Macey and Liz. I sighed as I hooked on my equipment and clambered toward the starboard, the side that was closest to the cliff. I bent down, feigning that I was rearranging my shoe and nabbed a gun from the pile of extra bullet proof vests in the corner. Quickly, I tucked it in my small vest pocket on the right side and finished assembling my equipment. I was ready to climb.

**Cammie's POV**

I glared down at the marks of ownership that was splayed upon my torso. I had woken up after I had passed out from the pain of Catherine carving into me like prized property and found the area bandaged. Later, a guard came into undo the wound, leaving bloody letters in it's wake, but also unlocking my handcuffs in order to give me a wonderful meal of stale bread and water. Appetizing, I know but it had been so long since I had last eaten. I needed to conserve my energy for my plans.

My red ringed wrists ached as I stretched them in front of me. I heard footsteps outside of my room and quickly got into position. Reaching up to my hair, I pulled out a forgotten bobby pin, hidden amongst my waves and tucked it into my hand as the doors opened.

Two guards walked in, one standing from afar with his gun trained at me and the other reaching forward with his handcuffs. The blonde muscled guard approached me and rounded to the back of my chair.

"Hands." He gruffly ordered.

Sighing I complied and brought my hands behind my back. One of the metal cylinders was around my hand and the second before he closed to tighten it, I grabbed and pulled the cuff and his hand down, simultaneously standing up to headbutt him. I slid off my chair and the brunette guard fired at my previous position and then hesitating at his surprise of the events just enough for me to spin and throw the handcuffs straight at his gun. Knocking it out of his hands. While he scrambled on the ground for his gun, I turned back to blondie.

He was staggering up. Veins in his forehead bulging with anger as he ran at me. His fist rocketed out to miss my face as I ducked and then his leg came up, which I nimbly jumped over. The disorientation from getting bumped in the head plus the overabundance of muscles was greatly slowing him down. I glanced at the dark-haired guard and saw him getting ready to shoot again.

A shot was fired straight at me as the blonde stumbled on his missing punch and walked straight into the line of fire. He fell limp to the floor, looking down at his bleeding chest in disbelief. His fellow dark haired guard stared for the moment it took for me to lunge over to him with the bobby pin that was still clutched in my hand and pierce his jugular.

I swiftly dodged the spray of blood as I let him fall to the floor. I reached for his holster and pocketed his gun as well as a small serrated dagger. Smiling, I walked out of the door of my cell and closed it quietly, hearing the click of the lock as I snuck towards the control room.

**Zach's POV**

"Woah!" I quietly shouted as I caught Liz's foot, which was in the motion of slipping from the wall and causing the rest of Liz to fall with it.

On the other side of Liz's shaking body, Bex was clutching her torso to steady her and keep all of us from falling to an unfortunate death.

"Lizzy, just a little bit longer." Bex reassured the small blonde.

We were behind the rest of the agents who were crawling up slowly for stealth compared to our fumbling mess that often halted our progress. Macey was even climbing ahead of us, not extremely steady, but holding her own against the thrash of wind and the spray of sea.

Very steadily, we made our way to the top where we found the rest of the agents crouching and peering at the gray stone fortress that stood ahead. There was only one floor above ground, with a winding maze of cells and torture rooms that lie below. A tall tower stood in the middle of the fortress with a blinding light that searched the oceans below for enemies. More lights hung over the sides of the building, illuminating the entrances and parts of each wall. Every window was barred with iron and the entrances reinforced with steel. It looked overbearing and ominous with the storm that loomed above, striking lighting some distance to the north and booming thunder all around us.

Solomon quietly shouted to the agents on the right of him, "Team Alpha, go." Only minutes later adding, "Team Charlie."

The agents filed out of the small cluster and ran low to the ground over the hills to the complex that stood half a mile away. Just a line of shadows swerving around the bright lights that shone from the base.

I watched as a member of Team Alpha quickly stepped into the bright light and whipped out a small shiny device that had a metal circle slightly protruding from the middle. Dr. Fibbs own invention to trick electronic locks of almost any kind. Badge to eye scanner, it would unlock almost any electronic door. He swiped it in front of the scanner that glowed red on the wall next to the door. The red turned green and the man opened the door so his comrades could file in. He went last, clicking the door shut behind him as the light turned red again.

Team Charlie did the same thing from door on the other side of the compound and still, the fortress stayed completely silent. Oddly silent. They should have known that enemies were in the fortress by now. There were cameras pointed at the doors that should have seen them. Everyone was aware of that and the agents in Team Bravo bristled along with him as they continued their fast trek to the door on the side of the compound facing them, the one closest to the prisoner cells.

I followed behind the entire group with Bex, Liz, and Macey as we were instructed to do through a series of silent hand signals from Agent Townsend. We arrived at the door only a minute after Team Charlie had disappeared and as Solomon had quickly walked into the light of the door and pulled out his own metal device. He was about to put it in front of the red badge scanner when the door clicked and a green light took the place of the red one.

Solomon jumped back, out of the light, shocked. I stared open mouthed as the rest of Team Bravo whispered in confusion.

I smiled and whispered, "Cammie."

Headmistress Cameron snapped her head back to spot me, her bright eyes sparkling with hope as she had the same suspicions as I did. We snapped out of our daze and snuck inside the compound and briskly walked down Corridor B. At the intersection we looked in each direction before continuing left to the door near the end of the hall. With a matching green light beside it that now adorned all the doors we had seen so far.

Headmistress opened the door pulling it toward her at the same time it flung open. A bloody figure walked out of the dark staircase and into the light. Strands of tangled blonde hair hung around her face and marks of hands lie bruised upon her cheeks. Her torn shirt provided a view of bloody bandages wrapped around her waist and bruises on her ribs.

"Aunt Abby." The figure coolly nodded to the gaping woman.

And the hallways went black and lit up again as red lights flashed on the sides of the hallway and the sound of a siren shrieked through the once silent air.

The Chameleon smirked, "Looks like we should get a move on."

**AN: And there rolls out another chapter. It's a little bit shorter than most of the chapters I've wrote but I decided that this would be a good place to end Chapter 18. Sorry this took awhile I struggled with many distractions while writing this. Anyway, this is the second to last chapter of this story so if you have any suggestions left, you better let me know!**

**Maddie: Sorry I couldn't really fit Preston Winters in here, but if I write a sequel, he will definitely be in it.**

**S for Summer?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The End?

**Cammie's POV**

The red lights flashed on their faces as the group stood, gaping at me. Aunt Abby snapped out of it first, gently grabbing my arm and pulling me into a quick, but tight hug.

"Hey Squirt."

I smiled and everyone else snapped into motion. Solomon led the way down a hall and I followed after with the rest of the group. Bex passed me with a nod, and then Macey, who was carefully watching Liz did the same. Liz gave me a smile although I could see the uneasiness in her eyes from being in this situation. She was a lab kind of person.

Zach filed in beside me, smirking, as Abby walked faster to catch up to the lead. "Hey Chameleon, you look a bit rough."

"Well, a day or two with your mother tends to do that to a person, Blackthorne Boy." The smirk vanished and he nodded in empathy.

"The boats are on the south side of the island. There is rappelling equipment behind a couple red and purple bushes near the edge."

I nodded curtly. "Where are we going right now?"

"Towards the west doors. The alarms have gone off, but since you disabled the locks on the doors, it will take them awhile to turn all of them back on."

We were all quietly running now.

"Is anybody getting Catherine?"

"We do have a team of people looking for her, but she isn't our priority." He cleared his throat, "I'm really glad you're alive."

"Me too."

I could see the doors in the distance, the faint outline of the two small windows filtered in a minimal amount of moonlight. The sirens were screaming in our ears as we raced towards the doors.

When we reached them, Solomon pushed open a door and we all filtered out. On our left side, I heard a commotion as a group of our spies filtered out and then again on the right side. The leaders of each grouped ran towards Solomon as we all tried to stealthily make it back to the south side.

"Couldn't find Catherine, sir. We went towards the exit once the alarm sounded." I heard one of the men who exited from the right side of us say.

The one on the left added, "There were only a few guards. Something is wrong here… We should get a move on before we get caught it whatever they're planning."

As we all turned the corner towards the south side of the building, we stopped short as we came to face the compounds full force of guards.

The huge men stared us down, their group was bigger, or at least seemed bigger with the body mass of each individual man. There were maybe 30 of them and 20-25 of us. We were outnumbered but possibly not overpowered.

A laugh traveled over the masses of men and reached us. "Too late."

Catherine's devilish smile was shown from where she stood atop the hill behind her small army. In the distance, there was a helicopter sitting on the next hill and I immediately knew who it was for. I couldn't let Catherine escape.

The guards took a step forward and before I knew it, we were all fighting.

"Go!" I pointed to the rappelling equipment as I pulled Bex, Macey and Liz aside.

Liz looked completely relieved as she scurried in that direction, pausing when no one was following her.

Bex turned to Macey, "You go, Liz needs someone to help her and I'm of better use fighting." She gave a reluctant Macey a shove towards Liz.

As two of my roommates scurried off, I turned on Bex. "You need to go too. You haven't gotten enough training to be in this situation."

She only gave me a smirk, "Everyone needs some real experience training."

Before I could argue, she dashed off into the fight. I was still uneasy about that, but she was stubborn and trying to sway her decision was only going to waste my time.

"I need to go stop Catherine." I finally addressed Zach.

"I'm going with you."

I opened my mouth to once again argue, and then shut it as I shrugged. "Well, let's go then." I said before blending into the shadows.

Zach trailed behind me as I slunk along the outside of the fighting. A big burly man stepped into the path as he noticed us and I watched as one eye widened, as the other one was swollen from a punch. He reared back his hand and slung it toward my face. I caught it and twisted his arm in a way that he toppled to the ground. One sharp kick to his ribs, he was gasping and another came from Zach's boot clad foot and landed straight on his temple, knocking him out.

With a mutual nod, we crouched as we briskly made our way closer to the helicopter. Catherine was surveying the fight in the small valley below her, hair whipping in the wind as she reached the step into the helicopter. The pilot started the rotors and they created more wind, slowly picking up speed.

I started to run forward. I couldn't let Catherine get away. She would stop for nothing but death until she found HHS-19. The amount of devastation she could do with that substance… and I was the only person on Earth who knew how to find it. She could never know. Catherine would create irreversible destruction that could bring the world into chaos..

"Stop." I snarled at her.

She slowly turned around and eyed my gun that was pointed at her face and smirked, looking so much like her son beside me, "Cammie, Zachary. It's especially nice to see you, son."

Zach's face melted into a disgusted expression, "You stopped being a mother to me a long time ago."

"Don't be like that, Zachary." Catherine's face still held a certain note of delight, "Now for you Cameron, would you like to come along with us and help us find the key?"

I spit in her direction.

"I thought so. Well I'm sorry we have our differences," She cackled, "Boys, please assist Ms. Morgan to the second helicopter."

She turned her back to us and started to walk away while the three thugs that had been standing in the distance advanced on us. They were not your average thugs. "Thug" wasn't even the right word… bodyguard, maybe? They were definitely not huge but they were very toned with wide shoulders, big chests, and slim waists. These were the ex-KGB sort of people.

I ground my teeth, "Zach, watch your back."

"I know, you too." He glanced over at me, "Cammie, I don't know what you know or what exactly Catherine wants from you, but they won't kill either of us. But they are going to do everything possible to get you into the second helicopter." He paused for a second before adding, "We can't let that happen."

We were outnumbered, but only slightly. The men couldn't overpower me, so Zach was the weak link here. I needed his help in order to stop Catherine from lifting off. Even now I could feel the gentle breeze increasing in speed as the helicopter rotors got into a condition to takeoff.

One man jumped forward and threw a punch at my head while I dropped and swept a leg out, bringing him to the floor. The other two approached both me and Zach as their comrade rolled into a standing position.

A fist flew at my core and I brought out a palm to knock the fist away, it narrowly missing my torso. While I was distracted a hand from behind grabbed my shoulder and I grabbed it while bending over to flip the body in front of me, hitting the bodyguard who was already standing there. The body thudded off of him and then to the ground as the standing man brought his arms to throw me over my shoulder and to the ground to knock me out in a wrestling move. My knee came up and jammed into his stomach causing him to lose his breath.

All of sudden my feet were knocked out from under me. I fell to my back, spotting the malicious smile from the man who was still on the ground from when I flipped his body. I twisted my legs around his arms and torso and brought my elbow to his temple knocking him out. One guy to go.

I was running out of time while I trade punches and jabs with the man in front of me. The wind was whipping more violently around us as the helicopter rotors gained speed.

From beside me, I heard "Go!" As Zach screamed through the loud whistling of the air, his words seeming to be carried away from him. He stepped in between me and the last man standing and I took off in a sprint after swiping the gun I saw Zach had mounted on his belt..

My legs felt wobbly and my arms pumping at my sides ached in protest. It was all a mental game that I couldn't afford to lose. My right arm brought up the gun I was holding while I still sprinted closer to the vehicle. Keeping as steady as I could, I pulled the trigger twice.

The first bullet zoomed away from me, finding its target in the side window of the helicopter cockpit. The second bullet zoomed through the hole in the window and into the side of the pilot. He fell out of his seat and the rotors of the helicopter started to slow down.

Catherine swung herself into the cockpit and threw the man's body into the back like discarded waste. Alive or not, she would dump him into the ocean, that is if she got that far anyway.

"I can't let you leave Catherine!" I yelled to her as I jumped to the door of the helicopter and swung it open hopping in and pulling her out of the cockpit.

She brought up her foot and shoved me back as we both tried to knock the other unconscious. As we traded jab with the absence of weapons, Catherine managed to make conversation.

"You make everything much more difficult than it has to be, Cammie." She giggled while blocking my punch, "Stubborn just like your brother... And look where he ended up - six feet under."

I gritted my teeth, determine not to falter over her manipulating conversation, "Don't talk about Ryker."

"Do you remember what happened after I carved into your ribs?" She asked while jabbing me right in my injury.

Oxygen flew out of my lungs and I gasped for air while clutching my midsection with one hand and blocking her with the other. "Stop talking."

She only smiled, "You have a loose mouth while you're delirious."

I hesitated for a moment long enough for me to get knocked on the side of my head. Exhaustion creeped to my bones despite the adrenaline that still rushed inside of me.

"You see, my next stop is to Europe - Rome and then… France, was it?"

I gaped as I was hit again in my distraction.

"But I know I still need you… and whether you come with me now, or I force you to later - I won't stop until you give me what I need."

She smirked at me as I heard a familiar voice, "Cammie!" - Zach.

Big, burly arms circled around my waist and I was yanked out of the helicopter and pulled to the ground below. In my confusion, I allowed the mysterious arms to drag me away from the helicopter a few feet.

I untangled myself from the arms to face a huge man. Not one of the Ex-KGB that Zach and I had fought before, but a huge human block that was sent to help Catherine escape. The one arm that still latched onto me held me in place as the other was brought up to a pressure point on my back. I squirmed trying to release myself from the hold, but I was too slow and his hand was too fast.

My knees buckled as I fell to the ground, still conscious, but without use of my limbs for a period of time. Limp, my head lolled to the side where I could see both the helicopter lifting off and Zach running and tackling the man above me who was about to crush my skull with his boot.

My arms started to tingle and I brought my neck up. The helicopter flew low across the ground as it fell over the cliff, only to resurface seconds later, flying away rapidly. Catherine was gone.

**Zach's POV**

After the dust had settled, everyone was busy on the secluded island, assessing injuries and calling for rescue helicopters for an unlucky few. The guards had surrendered as Catherine had left the island and they had no place to go. Lowering to their knees, dropping their weapons and putting their hands behind their head - clean and easy, off to prison.

As soon as my mother, Catherine, took off to who knows where, the fight had drained out of Cammie. Once she regained control of her body, she picked up a gun and shot the man who was tumbling around in the dirt with me, giving me a heart attack. Her aim was so accurate that she predicted the direction we were going to go in and shot at the exact place where she knew the bullet wouldn't go through him and hit me. The famous Chameleon indeed.

When we got back to the main scene we found the able agents tying the guards up and secluding them to certain areas. We found Bex, scraped up and bleeding, with a wicked smile on her face as she gushed to us in a flurry of words too fast for either of us to understand.

"_And I elbowed him, boom and then he brought up his knee but I stepped to the side and pushed into his standing foot and then_," She took a deep breath, "_He totally fell over and he was like twice my size and it was crazy and he brought out a huge fist and he almost smacked me but I-..._"

Cammie interjected, "Bex - Bex, here tell me later, I need to help check the injured agents."

Bex frowned but nodded because she understood, only slightly put-off that her ass-kicking story would have to wait until a later time.

I followed Cammie around as she scanned each of the agents, probably looking for her godfather, or aunt. A few times she stopped to pat an agent on the back and was greeted warmly.

"Chameleon!" The southern accent came from a man in his mid-20's eagerly waved a huge hand in our direction.

She smiled, "Wolf. It's been a long time… Since Lebanon, right?"

I recognized the code name from some large missions and scanned him again with new respect. This guy had almost as high clearance as the Chameleon.

He nodded and then looked to me, "We went on our first missions together, me and this girlie. Well... our first post-agency training missions." Wolf guffawed, "You should've seen my face when I found out that my partner was a 13 year old girl."

Cammie bent down giving him a small hug and a pat on the back. "It's good to see you."

Wolf nodded his head at our departure giving us a small smile as we walked away.

A minute later of agent scanning, Cammie dropped to her knees beside a woman, about 30. She was clutching her shoulder with a grimaced face.

"Agent Simmons, right?" Cammie asked.

The woman looked up at us and right as she said yes, she yelped as Cammie popped her shoulder back into place. Her wide eyes relaxed and she nodded in thank you.

After trudging down to the very end of the line with no more interruptions did we finally see the Headmistress with Agent Townsend's head in her lap. Abby Cameron was silent as she looked down at the unconscious man's face while another agent held cloth to the gaping red circle of blood that had soaked down the sides of his shirt. Edward Townsend's face was deathly pale and when I looked beside me, Cammie's face looked stoic but was starting to lose its color. A chopper landed 50 feet from us and two agents hurried to pick up the stretcher that I hadn't noticed he was lying on. They carried him away from us, only being joined at the helicopter doors by two other figures on stretchers.

Headmistress Cameron turned around, wiping her face, "Go get checked out, Squirt. You've been through a lot in the last few days - either let someone clean your wounds or attend to them yourself." She lingered a hand on Cammie's shoulder as she walked by.

"Zach, you should come too. Let's go."

Two hours later I emerged from the makeshift first aid tent that sat by the walls of the building. The few cuts I had were patched up and I was fed and ordered to take a nap.

It was dusk - about 4:30 AM. The sky was a pretty purple color and the ground around me was littered with the bodies of sleeping agents. I scanned all of them, not sure what I was looking for until I saw a small silhouette standing not 5 feet from the edge of the cliff.

"Zach." She greeted me without turning around.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Do you ever think about normal?"

The question surprised me, "Not really. I don't even know what that's like."

"The Circle will never stop hunting me. Catherine will never stop hunting me. This lifestyle has made me the key to access one of the most dangerous substances in the world!" Her posture slumped in resignation.

"Gallagher girl," I started, moving a little bit closer, "We can do this together. It's not all on your shoulders - you have the headmistress, Solomon, Townsend, our roommates. Me."

She only gave me a weary look, "That's more people to kill, Zach! The Circle tortured and killed my brother, and they tortured me. Townsend is somewhere trying to hold onto his life, and Solomon? I saw him in the first aid tent - unconscious and bloody." Cammie sighed as she continued to pierce me with her blue eyes taking a step forward, "I'm not a Gallagher girl - I'm the Chameleon."

"You have another identity now," I countered. "You don't have to do this alone."

"Yes I do, Zach. I'm the only person that they will think twice before killing. Catherine still needs me, and she won't be able to access HHS-19 without me."

We now stood nose to nose. Her blue eyes pierced my green eyes with a desperation I had never seen in her. I rested my forehead against hers as we breathed in the chilly air. We stayed silent, but the world around us was alive - the water hitting rocks, shouts from the first aid tent, the spin of rotors from a helicopter touching down.

She tilted her head and leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. Cammie was kissing me.

When she pulled back, she was still looking intensely into my eyes. Cammie stepped backwards and gave me a small smirk, a grin.

"Until next time, Blackthorne boy."

And with that, Cameron Morgan, The Chameleon, Cammie and Gallagher girl leapt off the side of the cliff.

I hurried to the very ground that she was standing on moments ago and looked down. Nothing. No matter how long I looked, I wouldn't spot her - She was the Chameleon. I turned around with a sigh and started to walk back to the makeshift camp.

"Until next time, Gallgher girl… Until next time."

**AN: OH WOW… I can't believe I'm all done with this. WOW. I'm really glad I finished this. I had to finish it for myself and everyone who still reads it after that super long hiatus I took. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and giving me ideas to keep me going. I really enjoyed this.**

**Also, I will probably never write a sequel. I'm too old and the Gallagher Girls Fanfiction base is slowly withering away. It's been ten years since the first book. With that said, REVIEW if you want me to post one more chapter - an alternate ending that ties everything up really nicely. If a lot of people want it, well I'll get to writing and have it to you before my school starts. It will probably be about 3-5 pages long, so we'll see.**

**-S as in Sucky Cliffhangers**


	20. Chapter 20 (Alternate Ending)

Chapter 20: An Alternate Ending

**AN: Okay so I'm starting this alternate ending in the middle of Chapter 19 so below will be an excerpt of where I'm starting the alternate ending.**

"Do you remember what happened after I carved into your ribs?" She asked while jabbing me right in my injury.

Oxygen flew out of my lungs and I gasped for air while clutching my midsection with one hand and blocking her with the other. "Stop talking."

She only smiled, "You have a loose mouth while you're delirious."

I hesitated for a moment long enough for me to get knocked on the side of my head. Exhaustion creeped to my bones despite the adrenaline that still rushed inside of me.

"You see, my next stop is to Europe - Rome and then… France, was it?"

I gaped as I was hit again in my distraction.

"But I know I still need you… and whether you come with me now, or I force you to later - I won't stop until you give me what I need."

She smirked at me as I heard a familiar voice, "Cammie!" - Zach.

**Cammie's POV**

I felt a rush of wind coming at me and I rolled to my left side, narrowly missing a hand that was reaching around my waist. I climbed back up, further into the helicopter and as I turned around to see the man reaching for me again, I side stepped. My foot slipped off the edge of the helicopter and I tumbled backwards onto the grass.

The hefty man pulled himself into the helicopter and rushed in the direction of Catherine's pointed finger - to the pilot's seat.

I climbed back onto my two feet and saw fresh and bright red blood seeping out of my shirt and covering the dried brown stains that already covered most of the shirt. I grimaced at the gruesome sight and the needles of pain as I stood up and ran toward the helicopter that was starting to lift up off of the ground.

I dove through the door, tackling Catherine and pinning her to the wall. Her arm came up to push me off of her and when I hit the seat, she elbowed my face, knocking me back again. I surged forward and hit her with a left hook, causing her to fall back in between the two seats in the cockpit.

The pilot reached back a hand trying to shove me back, but I wrapped my hands around his throat and shoved his head back and forth, hitting it against the wall in vain attempts to knock him out. Unfortunately, his hands were jerking along with his head and the rising helicopter was now spiraling dangerously above the rough ocean, 10 feet from the island.

Catherine grabbed my shirt and pulled herself up as I struggled with the pilot. He finally shoved me away and we both fell sideways, hanging half out of the helicopter door.

I rolled so Catherine lie underneath me and punched her hard, straight in the face. Her head snapped backwards as she squirmed underneath me.

"Control the helicopter, idiot!" She shrieked to the bodyguard as the helicopter tilted and we started to slip further out.

All of sudden it jerked and leaned the other way, throwing me back and switching the position we were just in, before straightening. She grabbed my shirt, trying to shove me into the ocean. My hand tightened on the platform of the helicopter while the other one held me up on the other side of me. She shook me back and forward trying to get me out of the helicopter, but I brought up my leg and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying back and off of me.

I sat up and Catherine locked my head underneath her arm and brought my head up and back before slamming it into the back of the pilot's headrest. Then the helicopter tilted again and we were both flung out of the door, both of us grabbing onto the handles that hang from the ceiling of the helicopter while our legs swung out over the water.

We both regained traction on the metal bars that run a little below the cabin and act as the landing equipment. My shoes clung to it tightly as Catherine brought her hand to my throat and tried to choke me while I fought back with my own hand, pushing her body away from mine. I punched her causing her to fly into the cabin and smack her head on the metal siding. She was out.

The bodyguard looked back and began to pull out a flare gun to shoot me, but I leaned forward and elbowed him square in the face causing him to get knocked out as well. Two down. And the helicopter was starting to wildly spin in the air, for no one was at the controls. We were descending rapidly. 1000 ft, 900 ft, I pulled the man by his shirt and flung him into the main cabin. 800 ft, 700ft, I jumped into the pilot's seat and grabbed a hold of the controls. 600 ft, 500 ft, 400 ft 300 ft, I jerked back on the stick and the helicopter fell before rising - 200 ft, 300 ft.

I sighed in relief as I maneuvered my way back to shore, where Zach was tugging on his brown hair to cope with his stress. He had a couple of grown men and Aunt Abby with him, who was looking grateful to see the helicopter landing safely on ground again.

When I landed, I hopped out of the helicopter, not bothering to maneuver around the unconscious bodies of the bodyguard and Catherine.

"I got her, she's in the cabin." I jerked my thumb behind me, and the men that were waiting nodded and scurried to the door.

Abby took me by both arms and looked straight at me. "Are you hurt?"

I looked down at my bleeding stomach, "Just a bit. It's not too bad, it's just from before. An open wound."

She tsked at my nonchalance while she stared at the blood marring my shirt. "Go get checked out, Squirt. You've been through a lot in the last few days - either let someone clean your wounds or attend to them yourself." She lingered a hand on my shoulder she walked past me to attend to other business.

Two hours later I emerged from the makeshift first aid tent that sat by the walls of the building. The huge gash in my stomach was properly cleaned (with a lot of pain) and patched up. I was given nutrient vitamins and some water to get me back to full strength, I was still slow and my dry eyes were blinking awake while my mind attempted to drift off.

Zach came out of the first-aid tent and studied me, his eyes going up and down my body, before he nodded and picked me up, laying me down on a cot in the middle of camp. He gave me one more once-over and then walked away without another word.

It was dusk - about 4:30 AM. The sky was a pretty purple color and the ground around me was littered with the bodies of sleeping agents. I scanned all of them, not sure what I was looking for until I saw a silhouette standing not 5 feet from the edge of the cliff.

"Zach." I said, stepping beside the figure, shivering slightly in the cool night.

He turned to me and smiled softly, but sadly. "Hey Chameleon."

"What are you doing?" I asked while looking at his dark figure, so close to the edge and looking at the vastness of the ocean and spraying water.

"I keep thinking. About Catherine, I mean." He sheepishly looked over me, "I can't help the guilty feeling that I'm getting. I helped put my own mother in prison."

"She wasn't even that much of a mother anyway, but she was my own flesh and blood, my only family." He heavily sighed, "I know I shouldn't feel this way. I saw what she did to your stomach while they were patching it up. She's sick! She killed your brother and someone's father and sister and mother. She almost killed you."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "It's completely okay to feel bad for her, or some remorse. She was your mother despite all the evil things that she did."

He seemed a little bit surprised at my display of sympathy, but quickly relaxed his tense shoulder while turning to face me. "Thanks."

We now stood nose to nose. My blue eyes pierced his green ones. He rested his forehead against mine as we breathed in the chilly air. We stayed silent, but the world around us was alive - the water hitting rocks, shouts from the first aid tent, the spin of rotors from a helicopter touching down.

He tilted her head and leaned forward and cautiously pressed his lips to mine. He was kissing me. And I was kissing him.

When he pulled back, I genuinely smiled and squeezed his hand, "No more, circle. We're safe."

**Zach's POV**

I was back at Gallagher now, finishing up the rest of the year with my roommates as well as Liz, Bex, and Macey. We had only three months to go until we left the prestigious Gallagher Academy. Catherine had been served a life punishment and had a long interrogation that led to the discovery of Cammie's brother, Ryker's gravesite. I went with her and her parents as well as Headmistress Cameron and Mr. Solomon. It was an event full of bittersweet closure, and I think Cammie was better off afterwards. She was more open to emotion and maybe a little bit happier. Like a weight had been lifted.

I did have the legendary spy as Cammie for a little while. For she was taking baby steps into becoming "normal' whatever that was, but for her, it meant emotions and learning how to connect with her human and moral side. Just for awhile, I got to have her to myself, the true girl that lies underneath all that bravado.

Unfortunately, the CIA called her back into action the moment she got back. She's in demand. Within 8 hours of our landing back at Gallagher, she was rolling out on her jet black motorcycle and then zooming away. It was time for her to be the Chameleon again.

I didn't know if I'd ever see her again, but I had faith that I would run into her again someday, which was my main motivation for getting through spy/high school. I would be able to work with her someday. Someday.

I had my hopes high. I had no way of contacting her, so I waited and waited for her to contact me. Everyday in and out until on Friday after classes, a classmate bumped into me on my way upstairs.

When I reached my room, I tucked my hands into the pockets of my slacks in the boys quarters and instead of finding my keys alone, I found a note.

'_Meet me.' _It said, with a rough sketch of the broken fountain that was outside in a hidden corner of the school, away from the P&amp;E barn, tucked away and forgotten.

My heart started to pound as I speed-walked there, taking secret passages that I had seen Cammie once take. Before long, I was at the fountain, and there was a blonde girl sitting on one of the cold marble benches.

I paused in disbelief and excitement, "Cammie?"

She turned around and smiled at me.

"How are you here? I thought the agency needed you back at your position?" I amended my words, "Not that I'm not ecstatic to see you, because I am."

She smiled again. "I talked to the director."

As she started, I walked up to her and took a seat beside her, with one leg on either side of the bench as I laid my hand on top of hers. A small smile was pasted on my face.

"Anyway, I worked it out with him, and I'm free to continue and finish the semester here at Gallagher."

My heart skyrocketed as I picked her up under her arms and spun her in circles as she let out a small and happy laugh. She was smiling too. She had changed a lot since Catherine was first put away. I had too.

"I'm also taking less time after this, so I'll be able to visit Blackthorne," She looked at my puzzled face, "Don't worry, they'll let me in because I'm me… I can even offer to guest lecture."

I laughed out loud. She was so amazing. And the future was bright.

THE END (ALTERNATE)

**AN: Okay I'm so very sorry because I said this would be out like 3 weeks ago. School is hard and busy and when I'm not doing homework, I choose to sleep rather than write this. So therefore I chose not to sleep but to write this and finish it, once and for all. I kind of rushed near the ending here, but I hope you're satisfied. Thanks so much for reading. I'll still be on fanfiction checking messages for about a month after I post this and then I'm signing out for good.**

**Review, tell me what you thought about the entire thing.**

**S, as in Sydney**


End file.
